Cambiando la historia
by Maru M. Cullen
Summary: Crepúsculo. Bella llega a Forks como sucede en el libro pero ella guarda un gran secreto y ese secreto involucra a los Cullen, ella sabe que son pero ¿Como lo supo? ¿llegaran, algun dia, los Cullen enterarse de este? OoC y algo de AU
1. Nuevo hogar

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

* * *

_Cambiando la Historia  
_

_**By**_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** _Nuevo hogar**  
**_

* * *

—No tienes que hacer esto Bella, sabes que puedes viajar con nosotros. —dijo mamá otra vez.

—Ya te lo he dicho ma, quiero ir a vivir con Charlie. —repetí nuevamente.

—Está bien hija, pero si no te gusta Forks puedes volver con nosotros. —dijo mi madre.

—No creo que quiera volver en un futuro muy cercano —sonreí imaginándome la vida que me esperaba en Forks—. Pero cuando piense que es necesario volveré.

—Te voy a extrañar, mi niña —me abrazo mi madre—. Llámame cuando llegues. Te amo.

—Yo también mama. —sin decir nada más me subí al avión que partía desde Phoenix hasta Seattle.

No me he presentado todavía, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo 17 años. Me voy a vivir con mi padre en un pueblito donde llueve y hace frío la gran parte del año. Se preguntaran por qué una adolescente se muda de un lugar tan cálido y soleado para ir a un lugar siempre nublado y desolado. Simple, una familia, no estoy hablando de mi padre, no, estoy hablando de _ellos. _Ahora se preguntaran quienes son _ellos, _ellos van a ser mi familia, mi sostén, van a ser mi _todo._

Tengo un extraño don, se puede decir que soy una "vidente", sé lo que va a suceder, no es como el don que tiene mi futura mejor amiga, no, yo sé toda la historia, todas sus historias, hasta las que ni ellos mismo recuerdan.

Mi don tiene una extraña manera de manifestarse, yo _escribo_ sus historias mientras yo las esté trascribiendo, ya que yo veo las palabras y voy escribiendo, mi mente se desconecta de todo el mundo, es decir, cuando escribo todas mis acciones las produzco de forma autómata. Cuando tenía doce años mi don apreció, y estuve cerca de un mes trascribiendo toda la historia que me espera en Forks, me llevé un gran susto ,he de admitir, pero que harían ustedes si de pronto tienen unas ganas inmensas de escribir y cuando piensas que apenas pasaron unas pocas horas descubres que ha pasado un mes. Luego, cuando pasaba más seguido, me fui acostumbrando a que pase esto.

También, desde los quince años puedo crear magníficos retratos, por lo que me han dicho, los he retratado a todos, en cada uno de sus aspectos, humanos y lo que en este momento son.

Me acomodé en mi asiento y saqué mi _**gran**_ cuaderno donde tenía escrita la primera parte de mi estadía en Forks, cuando llegué a la parte donde los conozco suspiré, hace tanto que fantaseaba con tenerlos frente a frente pero en ese momento estaba empecinada con la idea de que si sucedía lo haría en su momento. Sabía que hace dos años estaban viviendo allí pero no quise adelantar el encuentro. Después de mi cumpleaños número diecisiete decidí que iba a cambiar _ligeramente _la historia, haría todo lo posible para que nuestra historia de amor no atravesara por todo lo que iba a suceder.

Como sé lo que va a pasar me voy a ahorrar muchos dolores de cabeza ya que _su_ actitud conmigo era muy cambiante, podía estar bien en un momento y luego cambiaba radicalmente diciéndome lo que para él era "seguro" para mí.

Fruncí el señor cuando llegó la parte donde yo le decía que sabía lo que era, me gustaría hacerlo cuando esté toda su familia presente o por lo menos gran parte de ella.

Seguí leyendo hasta que me avisaron que ya íbamos a aterrizar. Guardé el cuaderno en mi bolso y esperé que pudiéramos bajar. Tomé la avioneta para ir a Port Ángeles y nuevamente me puse a leer mi cuaderno. Al bajar de la avioneta, como ya sabía desde antes Charlie me estaba esperando. Lo salude efusivamente y el me miró desconcertado ya que no éramos de demostrar nuestros sentimientos pero estaba muy emocionada por llegar a aquel lugar donde encontraría más de una aventura.

El viaje de una hora hasta Forks pasó en silencio, yo por mi parte miraba por la ventana apreciando aquel bosque que rodeaba la carretera. Me pregunté que estarían haciendo ahora y seguí perdiéndome en el paisaje.

Llegamos a la casa de mi padre y esta seguía totalmente igual de cómo la recordaba, Charlie me subió las maletas y me dejó sola para que me acomodase a gusto. Desempaqué con lentitud, al terminar me duché y me vestí con el pijama que me había comprado en Phoenix, era de un color violeta, su pantalón era cuadriculado y su remera lisa con bolsillos cuadriculados igual que su pantalón.

Me acosté después de un rato y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo sus hermosos ojos color dorados aparecieron en mi mente…

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**¡Si acá ando con otra historia!**

**Se que tengo "Mi única esperanza" pero es que no me podía resistir la idea de subirlo.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

_Kisses_

_Maru M. Cullen  
_


	2. Primer encuentro

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

**Capítulo dedicado a **Lien-Cullen-Potter

* * *

_Cambiando la Historia_

**By**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: **__Primer encuentro_

* * *

Me levanté después de haber soñado toda la noche con él.

Me saqué lentamente el pijama y entre al baño para asearme, luego de eso me vestí y bajé para desayunar, Charlie no estaba así que supuse que estaba en La Push. Desayuné y me dieron unas ganas tremendas de dibujar. Después de haber lavado lo que utilicé para desayunar subí a mi habitación y saqué de mi maleta el caballete y las pinturas, tomé la ropa que usaba cuando pintaba y me cambié.

Empecé a dar suaves pinceladas sobre la hoja, sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de cuánto tiempo pasó pero salí de mi mundo cuando sentí un monstruoso sonido afuera y yo tenía una ligera idea de quién o mejor dicho qué era el creador de aquel ensordecedor ruido.

Me fijé la hora en el reloj y me sorprendí al ver que eran las siete de la tarde, estuve pintando durante horas y yo no tenía idea que había pintado, fui retrocediendo lentamente y me encontré con el primer cuadro que había pintado de ella, mi adorable Renesmee. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, era hermosa.

Salí de mi letargo cuando escuché que Charlie me llamaba desde la cocina. Bajé limpiándome las pocas lágrimas que lograron escaparse de mis ojos. Al llegar a la cocina estaba Charlie acompañado con un hombre en sillas de ruedas que rápidamente lo reconocí como Billy Black y atrás de este estaba su hijo, Jacob Black.

—Hola, papa.

—Hola, Bella; ellos son Billy y Jacob ¿Los recuerdas? —dijo Charlie.

—Si me acuerdo, ¿Cómo han estado? —pregunté con una sonrisa un tanto forzada ya que sabía que estas personas iban a poner obstáculos en mi relación amorosa.

—Igual que siempre salvo que tengo que moverme con una rueditas. —bromeo Billy.

—Bueno Bella, ¿Nos acompañarías afuera? —preguntó Charlie después de que paráramos de reírnos.

—Con mucho gusto. —respondí con una sonrisa.

Salimos los cuatro y me encontré con aquella vieja camioneta roja que tanto iba a amar… desde este momento. Después de que se agradeciera a Charlie y a los Black se quedaron a cenar, encargaron unas pizzas a domicilio y hablaron sobre deportes y cosas como esas. Al ser las nueve de la noche decidieron partir, Charlie se quedó en la sala de estar viendo deportes mientras yo subía a bañarme ya que yo seguía manchada con pintura.

Cuando terminé de bañarme me cepillé los dientes, me puse el pijama y bajé a despedirme de Charlie. Subí nuevamente y me dirigí a mi habitación, en la cabecera de mi cama, en la pared, había colgado un cuadro con un paisaje, lo descolgué y puse el retrato de mi futura hija en su lugar.

Me acosté y si digiera que no estoy nerviosa seria la peor mentira que podría decir, solo faltan pocas horas para tenerlos cara a cara, para _tenerlo_ frente a frente. Según yo él le iba a costar mucho estar cerca de mío, si veo que no lo puede soportar saldré inmediatamente del lugar. Con esos pensamientos me dormí.

Al despertarme los nervios me estaban matando, suspiré y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para ducharme, eso era lo que siempre hacia para relajarme. Me vestí y bajé, desayuné poco ya que tenía mi estómago revuelto de los nervios, estuve esperando este momento por cinco años ¿Quién no estaría nervioso?

Salí de la casa y subí a mi monovolumen, al encenderlo hizo aquel ruido y yo salté ya que sinceramente me había olvidado de lo que hacía. Conduje lentamente por que tenía tiempo de sobra, al llegar al instituto pude ver que no había nadie así que me estacioné en un lugar y bajé, caminé hacia la oficina para que me dieran los horarios y mis salones.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Soy Isabella Swan. —respondí.

—Claro querida, te estábamos esperando —rodé los ojos, ya me esperaba algo así—. Toma tu horario y un mapa. —sonreí y le di las gracias, salí de la oficina y el aparcamiento ya se estaba llenando de alumnos.

Caminé con la multitud y sentía todos los susurros que sabía que _yo_ era la causante de ellos y ello me molestó, _¡simplemente soy la chica nueva!_ Quería gritarles.

Caminé hasta el salón con un gran 3 pintado con negro. Me puse más nerviosa, si es que eso es posible, y me armé de valor y entré. Le entregué el comprobante al profesor y me envío al pupitre vacío de al fondo.

Al terminar la hora un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento se me acercó, sabía que era Eric Yorkie pero decidí seguir con los diálogos que se supone que tendría que tener.

—Tú eres Isabella Swan. —_No soy una chica que estuvo toda la vida aquí pero tú nunca me viste, _pensé con sarcasmo.

—Sí, soy yo. —respondí un poco cortante, pero este chico iba a ser molesto en un futuro próximo.

—¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó… ¿esperanzado?

—Historia, con Jefferson en el edificio seis. —respondí con el mismo tono que le había contestado anteriormente.

—Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —dijo—. Soy Eric. —añadió.

—Como quieras. —respondí distante.

Caminamos mientras él me preguntaba cosas y o simplemente le respondía con monosílabos.

Las horas pasaron terriblemente lentas, conocí a Jessica Stanley, Ángela Weber, Lauren Malory, Tayler Crowler entre otros. Llegó la hora de almorzar y yo estaba que me moría de nervios. Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa y me presentó a un par de amigas que no me interesé en prestarles el más mínimo interés entonces los vi.

Entraron a la cafetería con esa elegancia que tanto marcaba en mi cuaderno, los primeros en entrar fueron Emmett y Rosalie eran más hermosos que en los retratos, luego le siguieron Alice y Jasper, ella con su singular sonrisa y el un poco tenso pero supongo que lo entiendo y por último el ser a quien tanto amo… Edward.

—¿Quiénes son _esos? _—ella se fijó de quienes estaba hablando y sonrió como boba.

—Emmett Cullen, el que parece un gran levantador de pesas, Rosalie Hale, la que parece toda una supermodelo, Alice Cullen, la que siempre está saltando, es medio rara —agregó y yo fruncí el ceño ella no era rara solamente ella era… hiperactiva—. Jasper Hale, el que parece que le duele algo —pobre Jasper le debe costar mucho estar rodeado de sangre humana—. Y por último Edward Cullen, el de cabellos cobrizos.

—Son… guapos. —respondí.

—¡Ni lo digas! Pero están juntos y _viven _juntos, quiero decir Rosalie y Emmett, y Alice y Jasper. —dijo con tono despectivo, yo empecé a molestarme con ella. Ni siquiera los conocía y ya los estaban criticando. _Calma Bella, _me decía constantemente.

—No parecen ser hermanos. —repliqué.

—Claro que no, el doctor Cullen tendrá veinte y muchos o treinta y pocos. —respondió.

—Parecen un poco mayores para estar en una familia de acogida.

—Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años —me reí cuando dijo eso, ¿dieciocho años? Me miraron como si estuviera loca y yo hice un gesto para que continuara—. Han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo por el estilo. —sonreí a la mención de Esme, era tan cariñosa.

—Es muy amable de su parte cuidar a todos eso niños siendo tan jóvenes. —traté de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

—Supongo que sí, aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos. —sabia la historia humana de Esme y el no poder tener hijos la había lastimado mucho, ese comentario me enfureció y me paré de un solo golpe sin perder el equilibrio.

—Mira Stanley, si la señora Cullen puede o no tener hijos a ti no te tiene por qué interesar y si ese fuera el caso no la hace menos persona que tú. —grité y ella me miró asustada, yo me limité a tomar mis cosas y salir de la cafetería sin decir nada más.

Sabía que esto no estaba en la historia pero me molestó de sobremanera lo que había dicho Jessica, Esme era el ser más maternal y amoroso que existe en la tierra y ella no es quien para decir eso.

Fui a mi casillero y saqué mi Ipod para escuchar música mientras esperaba que se hiciera la hora de biología. Al darme la vuelta vi a Alice y a Jasper a lo lejos, me miraban con curiosidad, supongo que estaban escuchando lo que le decía a Jessica. Les sonreí con el sentimiento de amor fraternal que brotaba cada vez que los miraba y los salude con la mano, ellos se quedaron mirándome impresionados por lo que había hecho y yo me di la vuelta para ir a algún lugar a escuchar música.

Cuando se hizo la hora para ir a biología caminé por los pasillos y todos me miraban, ¡Genial! Yo quería pasar desapercibida_, supongo que gritarle a alguien en la cara en la hora del almuerzo no es la mejor manera, _pensé con ironía. Al entrar al salón casi todos, Edward me miraba con hostilidad ya me esperaba esto pero no pude evitar sentir dolor, le entregué el comprobante al profesor y me mandó al lugar vacío al lado de Edward.

Caminé en dirección a mi lugar con un poco de duda, él no despegaba su mirada de mí, al llegar al puesto me senté y él se alejó lo que más pudo. Yo lo miré, no sé qué le habrá transmitido mi mirada pero el apartó la suya, tenía la mano apretada y yo me sentía mal de hacerlo pasar por esto. Luego de media hora sentí que tomo aire y se aferró con demasiada fuerza a la mesa así rompiéndola un poco, no lo aguanté más y levanté mi mano.

—¿Si, señorita Swan? —preguntó el profesor.

—Me siento un poco mal, ¿Me dejaría ir a la enfermería? —dije con mi mejor cara de sufrida, en Phoenix aprendí a mentir.

—Seguro, ¿Quisiera que alguien la acompañe? —pregunto.

—No, estaré bien señor. —respondí.

Junté mis cosas de forma lenta y sentí su mirada clavada en mí, estudiándome. Yo me hice la desentendida hasta que termine, al levantar la mirada él me miraba todavía con hostilidad pero también con curiosidad. Tomé mi mochila y me di la vuelta, caminé por el pasillo y cuando iba a abrir la puerta me giré y clave mi mirada en él.

—Lo siento. —susurré demasiado bajo para un humano pero sabía perfectamente que él me había escuchado.

Salí de ahí sintiéndome culpable, me esperaba algo así pero no esperaba que le fuera tan duro. Caminé por los desiertos pasillos y llegué al aparcamiento, divisé mi gran monovolumen rojo y caminé hacia él. Entré y no tenía ganas de ir a casa todavía así que tomé mi Ipod y me puse a escuchar música, después de algunas canciones tenía en mente una historia, presentía que era de Alice ya que de ella todavía no había escrito su vida humana muy profundamente. Tomé mi cuaderno donde tenía las historias humanas de la familia y empecé a escribir.

Al terminar sentí las lágrimas correr libremente por mi rostro, esta acción siempre me sucedía cuando la historia humana era triste, tal y como Esme o Rosalie. Miré a mi alrededor y los estudiantes recién salían de su jornada estudiantil, necesitaba aire, aunque no sepa de qué se trata la historia esa reacción en mi significaba que no era muy feliz.

Tomé el cuaderno y descendí del monovolumen, y me fui a sentar en el asfalto contra la pared más cercana, necesitaba sentir el aire golpear mi rostro antes de leer su historia. Cuando me sentí mejor me dispuse a leer y mientras más avanzaba más lágrimas caían, no era justo ¿Por qué paso por todo eso? Tenía el consuelo de que ella no lo recodaba pero en algún momento iba a investigar y yo quería estar ahí para apoyarla en ese momento. Sequé mis lágrimas y cerré el cuaderno, me paré y me fijé en el aparcamiento, había muy pocas personas en el todavía y entre ellas se encontraban Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Alice mirándome intrigados, yo clavé mi mirada en Alice y le sonreí un poco triste, caminé hacia mi monovolumen y me subí en él.

El camino a mi casa se me hizo eterno, al llegar subí rápidamente y tiré mi mochila al armario. Yo me tire a mi cama, miré hacia debajo de ella y encontré con los cuadernos, tomé el que estaba leyendo en el avión y me puse a leerlo, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida pero en mis sueños apareció _él_ nuevamente...

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¡Bueno acá con otro capítulo!**

**Salió mientras estaba Comiendo en Mc Donals... xD**

**Llegué a mi casa con un Frappe y me senté en la compu y empecé a escribir como loca jajaj.**

**Esta idea la tenía hace bastante tiempo ya pero no quería subirla hasta que terminara la otra pero como dicen "La carne es débil" ajaj**

**El capítulo va dedicado a la primera persona que me dejó un review en esta historia y es **Lien-Cullen-Potter**.**

**¡Espero que sea de su agrado el cap!**

_Kisses_

_Maru M. Cullen_


	3. Conversando con Edward Cullen

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

**Capítulo dedicado a **pEqUe

* * *

_Cambiando la Historia_

**By**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: **__Conversando con Edward Cullen_

* * *

La semana pasó sin pena ni gloria, Edward no había aparecido en el instituto en toda la semana, cosa que sabía anteriormente. Los Cullen restantes me miraban extrañados por mi comportar hacía ellos ya que siempre que me miraban me era imposible no sonreírles. Jessica no volvió a dirigirme la palabra y yo estaba bastante feliz por ello.

Mi primer fin de semana en Forks me la pasé leyendo todo lo que había escrito en el trascurso de los últimos cinco años, pensando estrategias para que algunas cosas no pasaran pero faltaba bastante tiempo para que intercediera en la historia drásticamente. Le respondí los mensajes que mi madre me había enviado, Charlie casi nunca estaba en la casa y eso me hacía sentir que vivía sola, me encontraba disfrutando la soledad.

El lunes llegó demasiado lento para mi gusto, quería verlo aunque el me matara con su, hermosa pero letal, mirada. Me puse algo abrigado ya que iba a nevar mientras estaba en el instituto, bajé a desayunar. Al terminar tomé las llaves de mi monovolumen y me subí a ella. Viajé pensando en la conversación que tendría hoy con Edward, iba a cambiar algunas respuestas eso lo tenía ya decidido, tal vez Alice verá eso en nuestro futuro solo espero que no se lo diga porque quiero ver sus reacciones.

Al aparcar en el en estacionamiento algunas personas me quedaron mirando como un niño ve a su juguete nuevo, yo me limite a ignorarlos y caminar sola por los pasillos hasta mi casillero. Las horas pasaron y nadie se me había acercado… bueno Mike y Eric no cuentan como "alguien".

En la cafetería los vi sentados en su mesa, allí estaban todos sonriendo tal como una película, yo fui a buscarme algo para tomar, tenía demasiada sed; _Supongo que no tanto como ellos,_ pensé. Me senté sola como siempre desde que le grité a Jessica, estaba cerca de la puerta de la cafetería. Luego de unos momentos alguien entró en la cafetería y entró un frío viento golpeándome en la espalda, levanté mi mirada y Edward estaba tenso mirándome.

—¡Demonios! —susurré y me levanté de golpe, salí de allí lo más rápido posible.

No quedaba tanto tiempo para que sonara la campana que anunciaba el término del receso así que fui directamente al salón de biología. El profesor todavía no había llegado así que me puse a esperar al lado de la puerta, pasaron los minutos y el profesor apareció, se sorprendió de verme ahí pero yo me limite a encogerme de hombros y pasar a sentarme en mi lugar, el profesor acomodó sus pertenencias en su escritorio y empezó a repartir un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por banco, poco a poco el salón se fue llenando de estudiantes.

Saqué mi cuaderno y me puse a retratar a alguien, después de unos minutos la silla contigua se movió, yo seguí enfrascada dibujando sin prestarle la más mínima atención al dios griego que tenía a mi costado.

—Hola —su voz me sacó de mi mundo—. Me llamo Edward Cullen, no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes ser Bella Swan.

—Sí, soy Bella Swan. Mucho gusto Edward. —dije con fingida tranquilidad pero el no tenía por que enterarse del estado en el que me ponía el solo escuchar su voz… por lo menos no ahora.

El profesor Banner empezó a explicar la actividad que íbamos a realizar en el día de hoy y yo fingía escucharle. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas identificando las diapositivas por que estaban desordenadas.

—Empezad. —ordenó el profesor.

—¿Las damas primero compañera? —preguntó Edward.

—Por supuesto gentil caballero. —respondí con una sonrisa un tanto burlona ya que el _era _un caballero.

Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Mire durante cinco segundo y aparté la mirada.

—Profase. —afirmé mientras lo escribía en el papel.

—¿Te importa si lo miro? —preguntó mientras yo cambiaba de diapositiva.

Sus dedos eran fríos como témpanos pero yo no corrí mi mano como el seguramente pensaba que lo haría, yo solo me quede quieta pero tranquila ya que esa era la sensación que me trasmitía su tacto, él después de varios segundos apartó su mano de la mía y lo comprobó, yo lo miré con una sonrisa altiva. Sustituyo con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda.

—Anafase. —dijo después de dar un rápido vistazo, yo asentí y lo escribí en la hoja. Cambié la diapositiva rápidamente por que quería terminar con esto para hablar con Edward.

—Interfase. —dije y lo apunté en la hoja, pasó así diez minutos, terminamos y yo saqué el cuaderno y me puse a seguir dibujando el retrato de aquella persona que no tenia idea de quien podría llegar a ser. Pude ver que el apretaba sus puños al respirar pero sabía que hoy no necesitaba ayuda así que la dejé pasar.

—En fin Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio? —preguntó el profesor y yo me sentí ofendida.

—Bella —le corrigió—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

—¿Has hecho esta práctica con anterioridad? —preguntó.

—Con la raíz de una cebolla, no. —respondí

—¿Con la blástula de un pescado blanco?

—Sí.

—Supongo que es buen que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio. —se alejó murmurando cosas que no entendí pero estaba segura que Edward sí.

—Es una lástima, lo de la nieve ¿no? —preguntó Edward, se estaba esforzando en mantener una conversación y eso lo sabía muy bien.

—En realidad, no. —contesté lo más sincera que pude.

—A ti no te gusta el frío. —no era una pregunta si no una afirmación y yo sonreí.

—No en este momento pero más adelante lo voy a amar, te lo aseguro. —respondí y no pude contener la pequeña risita que se me había escapado por mi chiste privado.

El me miró confundido pero siguió preguntándome.

—Entonces si en este momento no te agrada el frío,¿ por qué viniste aquí?

—Es… complicado. —respondí. No le podía responder: _vine por que tengo un don donde puedo ver las historias de las demás personas y tu apareciste en ella así que vine a nuestro encuentro _iba a pensar que era una loca.

—Creo que voy a poder seguirte. —insistió.

—Mi madre se ha vuelto a casar.

—No me parece complicado, ¿Cuándo sucedió? —respondió.

—El pasado mes de septiembre. —mi voz trasmitía tristeza ya que extrañaba mucho a mi alocada madre.

—Pero él no te gusta. —conjeturó Edward atento a la conversación.

—No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos? —su voz trasmitía toda la curiosidad posible y en mi interior sonreí por que yo era la causante de aquella emoción.

—Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —antes de que me preguntara proseguí de inmediato—. No juega _bien, _solo compite en las ligas menores. Pasa mucho tiempo afuera.

—Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él. —nuevamente afirmó. Si tan solo supiera…

—No, no me envío aquí. Fue cosa mía.

—No lo entiendo. —confesó totalmente frustrado y yo me enternecí ante tal gesto y proseguí a explicarle.

—Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí pasar unas temporadas con Charlie.

—Pero ahora tú eres desdichada.

—¿Y? —repliqué, aunque sabía que eso no era cierto.

—No parece demasiado justo.

—¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa. —respondí.

—Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente, me hacía una idea de lo que le pasaba por aquella bella mente—. Das al pego pero apostaría de que sufres más de lo que aparentas —yo me limité a quedarme callada—. ¿Me equivoco? —quería gritarle con todas mis fuerzas que sí pero no iba a hacer el ridículo—. Creo que no. —murmuró con suficiencia.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —repliqué con falsa irritación.

—Buena pregunta —murmuró para sí mismo. Suspiré siguiendo el esquema que tenía la historia—. ¿Te molesto?

—No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso o al menos eso dice mi madre. —respondí cambiando un poco la respuesta.

—Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

—Será que tengo un escudo para que los lectores de mentes como tú no vean lo que pienso. —dije con una sonrisa.

Él me quedó mirando atentamente, creo que había metido la pata pero no pude evitar decirle eso. Fui guardando las cosas ya que pronto terminaría la hora, al sonar el timbre me levanté y caminé hacía la puerta y la abrí, parecía desesperada por salir como tendría que verse Edward pero quería salir antes de que Newton tratara de hacerse el amistoso conmigo.

En deportes me caí varias veces y me hice varios raspones, cuando terminó la hora me cambié y casi corrí hasta mi monovolumen, quería llegar a la casa para poder pintar bien el boceto que había empezado en la hora de biología.

Al llegar corrí escalera arriba y tiré las cosas como lo había hecho toda la semana anterior, me cambié rápidamente y saque mis cosas, puse la alarma del teléfono para bajar y hacer la cena. Mis manos se movían por si solas y yo me preguntaba a quien estaría retratando. Sonó la alarma y bajé a la cocina para preparar una lasaña, cuando casi estaba terminada Charlie llegó a la casa.

Puse la mase y serví la cena, Charlie me dijo que estaba deliciosa y yo me ruborice, comimos en silencio, al terminar levanté y lavé todo lo que había usado para hacer la cena, fui a mi habitación y tomé mi ropa para ir a darme una ducha sin mirar el cuadro que había creado, me duché y me cepille los dientes, me puse mi pijama y salí del cuarto de baño y me despedí de Charlie. Al entrar en mi habitación veo el cuadro y me quedo petrificada…

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**¡Si me tienen aquí otra vez!**

**¡Voy a avisar que hay algunas cosa que cambiare o sacaré o pondré más de un capítulo de Crespúsculo en cada cap!**

**Sino no terminare mas ya que va a estar los cuatro libros aquí y no lo quiero hacer más de 35 capítulos...**

**Me han dicho que esta idea es original y fresca. La verdad es que me parece que es una historia bastante común...**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! ¡Enserio son lo MAS!**

**¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!**

_Kisses,_

_Maru M. Cullen_


	4. Edward Pov y Accidente

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

**Capítulo dedicado a **Darky1995

* * *

_Cambiando la Historia_

**By**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: **__Accidente._

* * *

**Edward POV**

Éste era el momento del día en el que más deseaba ser capaz de dormir.

El instituto.

¿O sería más apropiado emplear el término «purgatorio»? Si existía algún modo de purgar mis pecados, esto tenía que contar de alguna manera. El tedio era a lo que menos me había conseguido acostumbrar y, aunque parezca imposible, cada día me resultaba más monótono que el anterior. Supongo que _ésta _era mi manera de dormir, si el sueño se define como un estado inerte entre periodos activos.

Hoy todos estaban pensando en la nueva adquisición que tenía el instituto, la hija del jefe Swan, la chica nueva. Vi su rostro en todos los ángulos posibles, tenía que admitir que era bella pero era humana y los humanos eran tan predecibles, aparte no creo que a ningún humano le agrade que alguien como yo quiera algo con ella.

Lo siento no me he presentado como es debido. Me llamo Edward Cullen y soy un vampiro, soy _esto _desde 1918 cuando Carlisle me encontró en una sala de hospital muriéndome de gripe española, debo admitir que al principio no me gustó para nada la idea de ser el depredador más peligroso del mundo pero con el paso del tiempo me resigne a ser lo que soy, y lo que eternamente seré.

Tocó el timbre que anunciaba el receso, junté mis cosas rápidamente y me dirigí a la cafetería. En la puerta de esta estaban todos mis hermanos, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice. Siempre entrábamos todos juntos, Alice dice que es "una escena dramática" a mi me parece bastante absurda. Los primeros en entrar fueron Rosalie y Emmett, le siguieron Alice y Jasper, y por último yo. Todos los ojos se posaron en nosotros y todos sonrieron por el resultado, a excepción de Jasper y yo. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y delante de nosotros había cinco bandejas con comida humana. Escuchaba todos los pensamientos de la cafetería y de cada uno de mis hermanos pero Alice en particular estaba cantando el himno nacional argentino, la miré con desconcierto y ella negó con la cabeza y me sonrió misteriosamente. Después de unos momentos nos habló a todos.

—Escuchen lo que dicen en la mesa donde está la chica nueva y tu Jasper dinos que sentimientos tiene cuando la conversación avanza. —pidió Alice todos la miramos interrogativamente pero hicimos lo que ella nos pidió.

Varias mesas hacía el sur estaba la mesa donde la chica nueva estaba sentada y nos pusimos a escuchar la conversación.

—_¿Quiénes son esos? _—preguntó una hermosa voz, no necesitaba girarme para saber de quien era. "_Ya se ha fijado en los Cullen, no me extraña mucho ellos son tan hermosos pero que no piense ni siquiera en acércaseles, ella es tan común" _pensó Stanley y yo automáticamente los bloquee a aquellos pensamientos.

—_Emmett Cullen, el que parece un gran levantador de pesas; Rosalie Hale, la que parece toda una supermodelo; Alice Cullen, la que siempre esta saltando, es medio rara. _—agregó y no pude impedir que mi mirara viajase por la cafetería para encontrarme con Isabella, notamos todos que ella frunció el ceño y miramos a Jasper.

—Esta… enojada por lo que dijo de Alice. —respondió asombrado. Yo traté de entrar en su mente para ver el por qué de eso pero solo me encontraba con una pared blanca, seguí intentando sin resultado alguno.

—Tal vez no le guste que hablen mal de otras personas. —dije, restándole importancia.

—_Jasper Hale, el que parece que le duele algo. —s_iguió contándole Stanley.

—Ya la quisiera ver a ella si estuviera en tu lugar. —dijo Emmett.

—Si… Ahora Bella siente pena… por lo que dijo lo que dijo ella de mí. —dijo Jasper todavía más sorprendido. Yo me quede en blanco no encontraba explicación lógica para ese sentimiento hacía él.

—_Son… guapos. _—respondió. Ya me lo esperaba, otra humana más que ve nuestro exterior.

—_¡Ni lo digas! Pero están juntos y viven juntos, quiero decir Rosalie y Emmett, y Alice y Jasper. _—dijo con tono despectivo y nosotros fruncimos el ceño, nosotros no éramos hermanos, ni siquiera teníamos las mismas edades, pero era algo que los humanos no sabían y ellos suelen ser muy prejuiciosos.

—Bella se está enojando mucho por el último comentario pero trata de tranquilizarse —informó Jasper—. Está actuando como si nos conociera y no le gusta que digan eso de nosotros. —dijo y nos quedamos en silencio mientras escuchábamos aquella conversación.

—_No parecen ser hermanos. _—replicó, dejando entrever en su tono de voz lo molesta que se encontraba, aunque parecía que Stanley no lo había captado.

—_Claro que no, el doctor Cullen tendrá veinte y mucho o treinta y pocos. _—respondió ella como si fuera algo obvio.

—_Parecen un poco mayores para estar en una familia de acogida. _—bastante diría yo casi 90 años en mi caso.

—_Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años _—en ese instante Isabella se rió como si supiera que estaban lejos de tener esa edad, nos miramos los unos a otros y ella hizo una seña para que siguiera hablando—. _Han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo por el estilo. —_Isabella sonrío ante la mención de Esme.

—Está sintiendo bastante… amor hacia Esme. —Jasper dijo con desconcierto.

—¿Quién no lo sentiría? —replicó Emmett.

—Alguien que se supone que no la conoce. —respondió Rosalie.

—_Es muy amable de su parte cuidar a todos eso niños siendo tan jóvenes. _

—_Supongo que sí aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos. —t_odos gruñimos por aquella mención.

—Isabella siente pena y… ahora furia. —dijo Jasper confundido.

—Miren lo que pasará ahora. —dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Vimos a Isabella pararse como si algo le hubiese pinchado, su mirada trasmitía una furia impresionante y lo que más nos desconcertó fue su respuesta.

—_Mira Stanley si la señora Cullen puede o no tener hijos a ti no te tiene por qué interesar y si ese fuera el caso no la hace menos persona que tú —_gritó en su cara y se marchó al instante.

Nos miramos desconcertados hasta Alice, supongo que quería que todos conversemos de la reacción de la chica nueva.

—Eso fue… inesperado. —dijo Jasper.

—¡Ni que lo digas! Pero, ¿Por qué se enfrentó a Stanley para defender a Esme si ella no la conoce? —preguntó Emmett un poco serio.

—No lo sabemos Emmett. —contesté.

Alice se levantó y Jasper al verla haciéndolo también se paró se dirigieron a la puerta de la cafetería y salieron por ella. Rosalie y Emmett me miraron interrogativamente y yo me encogí de hombros, no sabía por qué Alice había hecho eso así que decidí buscar su mente.

Alice y Jasper estaban siguiendo a la chica nueva, cuando ella se paró en su casillero, sacó un Ipod, cerró el casillero y dio media vuelta. Ella ve a mis hermanos, les sonríe y los saluda para después darse la vuelta e irse. Me quedé asombrado pero esta chica nos sorprendió a todos y tenía el presentimiento de que lo seguiría haciendo.

Entré a biología y me senté en mi lugar de siempre, dejé caer mis libros por la mesa. El salón se empezaba a llenar de estudiantes pero ninguno era Isabella o como le gustaba que le digan Bella. Ella llegó después de unos instantes.

Bella caminó hasta interponerse en el flujo de aire caliente que soplaba en mi dirección desde la rejilla de ventilación. Su olor me impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como un ariete. No existe imagen lo bastante violenta para expresar la fuerza de lo que me sucedió en ese momento.

En aquel instante, no hubo nada que me asemejara a la persona que fui antaño, no quedó ni un jirón de los harapos de humanidad con los que me las arreglaba para encubrir mi naturaleza. Yo era un depredador; ella, mi presa. No existía en el mundo otra verdad que no fuera ésta.

Para mí ya no había una habitación llena de testigos, porque en mi fuero interno los acababa de convertir a todos ellos en daños colaterales. El misterio de sus pensamientos quedó olvidado. Los pensamientos de Bella no me importaban nada porque no iba a poder pensar por mucho más tiempo.

Yo era un vampiro y ella tenía la sangre más dulce que había olido en ochenta años. No concebía la existencia de un aroma como ése. Habría empezado a buscarlo desde mucho tiempo antes si hubiera sabido que existía. Hubiera peinado el planeta para encontrarlo.

Podía imaginar el sabor…

La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Sentía la boca achicharrada y deshidratada y el flujo fresco de ponzoña no hizo nada por hacer desaparecer esa sensación. Mi estómago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed. Se me contrajeron los músculos, preparados para saltar.

Conforme su pie tocó el suelo, sus ojos se posaron en mí en un movimiento que ella pretendía que fuera sigiloso. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me vi perfectamente reflejado en el amplio espejo de sus ojos. La sorpresa que me produjo ver mi cara proyectada en sus pupilas le salvó la vida en aquellos momentos tan difíciles.

Ella caminaba con despacio, con duda como si supiera lo que le esperaba sentarse a mi lado, cuando finalmente llegó a mi lado y se sentó yo puse distancia entre nosotros, como si eso fuera a solucionar algo. Dejé de respirar para que no siguiera sintiendo aquel aroma que tanto me atormentaba. Ella me miró y en sus ojos pude divisar un torrente de emociones, preocupación, dolor y… ¿amor? ¿Cómo puede sentir amor de alguien que la mirara así? Desvíe mi mirada y puse, o traté de poner, atención a la clase. Después de media hora traté de respirar nuevamente, ¿Para qué lo habré hecho? La garganta me estalló en llamas y yo me aferré demasiado fuerte a la mesa ya que esta se rompió un poco. _Solo falta media hora _me repetía constantemente.

—¿Sí, señorita Swan? —la voz del profesor me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Me siento un poco mal, ¿Me dejaría ir a la enfermería? —respondió aquella criatura que me estaba torturando con su esencia.

—Seguro, ¿Quisiera que alguien la acompañe? —preguntó el profesor con algo de preocupación.

—No, esteré bien señor. —ella respondió.

Me giré y miré detenidamente a Bella, no mostraba signos o síntomas de que algo anduviera mal en ella, su temperatura era normal, sus latidos eran normales, su respiración normal, todo estaba bien con ella así que ella solamente quería salir de este lugar. Juntó sus cosas lentamente siguiendo el papel, supongo. Al terminar levantó su mirada y yo la miré con curiosidad pero todavía la hostilidad estaba reflejada en mi mirada. Tomó su mochila y se dio la vuelta, caminó por el pasillo y llegó hasta la puerta, cuando iba a abrir la puerta ella clavó su mirada en mí.

—Lo siento. —susurró muy bajo para que un humano la escuché pero yo la había escuchado perfectamente, me sorprendió ya que ella se estaba se estaba culpando de algo que no era su culpa, técnicamente si pero no tenía la culpa de que oliera así.

Luego de quince minutos no regresaba y yo estaba bastante inquieto por eso, levanté la mano y pedí permiso al profesor ya que me sentía un poco mal, como yo era un "Cullen" no dijo nada y me dejó salir. Corrí bastante rápido para un humano pero no había nadie en los pasillos así que no le presté mucha atención a aquello. Salí al aparcamiento y divisé a Bella en su vieja camioneta escribiendo en un cuaderno y lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, tuve el impulso de ir allí y consolarla pero al recordar su aroma deseche esa idea. Miré el bosque y corrí, corrí tan rápido como mis hábiles piernas podían.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había corrido pero mi teléfono celular no dejaba de sonar, al sonar la última vez. Era Alice diciéndome que estaba en Alaska y que Esme estaba muy preocupada por mí, me disculpé pero le dije que no estaba preparado para volver.

Luego de una semana de encontrarme acostado sobre la nieve, decidí volver, me estaba comportando como un verdadero cobarde. Me levanté del lugar donde había estado corrí hacia mi hogar, al llegar a la puerta me estaba esperando Alice y Esme. Esta última se abalanzó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente, después de una regañada por su parte y uno que otro insulto de parte de Alice subí a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Entre al baño y me desvestí, entre en la ducha y estuve durante una hora bajo en chorro de agua caliente. Al salir en mi sofá estaba la ropa que usaría para ir al instituto ya que faltaba solamente media hora para que partiéramos a aquel lugar que la semana pasada se había convertido en mi infierno.

Las horas se pasaron lentamente, fui viendo en las mentes de los estudiantes y Bella no se había acercado a nadie por ende no le había dicho a nadie de mi actuar. También nos extrañó a todos el por qué siempre que veía a mis hermanos les sonreía. El receso llegó y con mis hermanos nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre, estábamos actuando para las personas que nos veían intrigados por mi ausencia en la semana cuando un viento frío y trajo la esencia de Bella, me tensé y clave mi mirada a ella.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó susurrando, se levantó y se marchó de la cafetería lo más rápido posible.

Tocó el timbre que anunciaba el término del receso y me levanté de un golpe, tenía la extraña necesidad de estar junto a ella pero a la vez la necesidad de alejarme. Cuando llegué al salón Bella estaba ya en su lugar, estaba muy enfrascada dibujando algo, al pasar a su lado me fije y estaba haciendo un retrato, bastante bueno si puedo decir.

—Hola, me llamo Edward Cullen, no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes ser Bella Swan.

—Si soy Bella Swan mucho gusto Edward. —respondió tranquilamente, aunque los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a incrementar su velocidad.

El profesor Banner empezó a explicar la actividad que íbamos a realizar en el día de hoy y yo fingía escucharle. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas identificando las diapositivas por que estaban desordenadas.

—Empezad.

—¿Las damas primero compañera? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto, gentil caballero. —respondió con una sonrisa una tanto burlona como si supiera de que yo era un caballero, bueno yo era de la época.

Colocó la primera diapositiva y la examino por unos segundos y afirmo.

—Profase.

—¿Te importa si lo miro? —pregunté cuando estaba cambiando de diapositiva.

Tomé su mano con mis fríos dedos pero ella ni se inmutó como si ya lo conociera, su mano era suave y frágil, como la más fina porcelana, su tacto me trasmitía tanta paz que después de unos segundos recién pude soltarle su mano.

Seguimos haciendo el trabajo entre los dos, ella decía algo y lo apuntaba con aquella letra bastante prolija. El profesor se acercó al ver que no hacíamos anda después de decirle de que ya habíamos terminado todo el trabajo, que Bella había identificado tres de las cinco diapositivas y que Bella ya había hecho este trabajo se marchó dejándonos solos nuevamente.

—Es una lástima, lo de la nieve ¿no? —pregunté la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente y la verdad es que sonaba muy forzado.

—En realidad, no. —contestó, y ella sin saberlo estaba encendiendo mi curiosidad.

—A ti no te gusta el frío.

—No en este momento pero más adelante lo voy a amar, te lo aseguro. —respondió y soltó una risita bastante adorable a mi parecer, la mire confundido durante unos momentos pero después me di cuenta de que era un pequeño chiste privado y yo no iba a conocer el trasfondo que tenía esa respuesta.

—Entonces si en este momento no te agrada el frío, ¿Por qué viniste aquí? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Es… complicado. —respondió y cada vez que ella decía algo más mi curiosidad iba en ascenso.

Le seguí preguntando y ella contestándome, pude darme cuenta de que era una persona totalmente desinteresada que ponía al resto antes que a ella y eso me gustó, se molestó un poco cuando le dije que sufría más de lo que aparentaba, la sabía por que ella me ignoró desde aquella respuesta mía.

—¿Te molesto?

—No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso o al menos eso dice mi madre. —contestó, y ella no podía estar más equivocada.

—Nada de eso me cuesta leerte el pensamiento. —solté sin pensarlo. Y al instante me arrepentí, seguramente me miraría raro y no me hablaría más, no se el por qué pero eso no me gustaba para nada.

—Será que tengo un escudo para que los lectores de mentes como tú no vean lo que pienso. —replicó con una sonrisa, siguiéndome el supuesto juego.

Pero lo que había dicho me dejó pensando, ella podría estar en lo cierto, tal vez por eso no puedo leerle el pensamiento pero nunca había escuchado que eso sucediera mientras uno es humano, luego tendría que conversar con Carlisle sobre el tema. Sonó la campana y Bella caminó rápidamente a la puerta, la abrió de un solo tirón y la vi salir con desesperación…

**Bella POV**

Delante de mí había un cuadro de James, con aquella sádica sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba y esos ojos borgoña que al solo verlos sentí un escalofrío, tomé el cuadro y lo guardé junto con los que había hecho, al final de todos, no quería ver aquella cara ni por simple casualidad.

La noche la pasé soñando con los ojos borgoñas de aquellos seres que más adelante querrían terminar con mi existencia. Me levanté al no poder dormir más por las pesadillas, tomé una extensa ducha de agua caliente, me cambié y bajé a desayunar, tomé un cuenco y vertí un poco de leche y cereales, lo comí bastante lento ya que tenía bastante tiempo de sobre pero los ojos borgoña del rastreador seguían en mi mente. Tomé mis cosas y me subí a mi camioneta y partí rumbo al instituto.

Al llegar todos estaban emocionado por la nieve, el auto de los Cullen estaba estacionado en su lugar de siempre y a su alrededor estaban todos ellos, bajé del monovolumen y caminé lentamente por la acera que estaba llena de nieve, al llegar a la parte trasera del monovolumen me resbalé y me agarré fuertemente de mi auto, al estabilizarme sentí que algo se me estaba olvidando, algo muy importante. En ese momento sentí las ruedas de un auto chillar y ahí me acorde de aquello tan importante, vi la cara de horror que tenían todos los Cullen y yo mire de frente a la furgoneta azul de Tayler que venía con la intención de hacerme puré.

Cerré los ojos y sentí el golpe de un cuerpo colisionar con el mío, un cuerpo duro y frío, me golpeé con el helado asfalto y solté un insulto, al lado mío aquella persona también lo hizo pero por razones diferentes, la furgoneta ahora quería aplastarme las piernas, aunque ya sabía que esa persona no iba a dejar que me pasara nada me lamenté por no haberme acordado antes y haber impedido este suceso. Con un seco crujido metálico que casi me perfora los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto.

—Bella, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Si Edward, estoy bien… Gracias. —susurré.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó un poco nervioso.

—Por no dejar que aquella furgoneta me aplastara… dos veces. —respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Yo simplemente te corrí del camino. —replicó llevándose su mano a su ya alborotado cabello.

—No lo has hecho y eso _todos_ lo sabemos. —respondí.

—¿Todos? —preguntó confuso.

—Sí, todos. Ahora es mejor que me levante de aquí. —dije tratando de levantarme pero una firme mano me retuvo en el lugar.

—Bella, te has golpeado la cabeza. Quédate en el lugar donde estas. —pidió.

—Pero esta frío el asfalto y respecto al golpe en la cabeza no es el primero ni tampoco el último. —rebatí parándome.

—Eres terca. —refunfuño.

—No sabes cuánto… Y lo que ha pasado hace unos momentos no quedara en el aire te advierto —afirmé con voz firme pero luego la suavicé—. Pero _pueden_ estar seguros que no diré nada.

Antes de que pudiera contestarme se escucharon las sirenas de las ambulancias que arribaban al lugar donde se había producido el accidente. Se necesitaron seis técnicos médicos de emergencia y dos profesores, el profesor Varner y el profesor Clapp, para correr la furgoneta y así pasar las camillas. Charlie llegó antes de que trasportaran al hospital, luego de que consultara al técnico más cercano, me dejaron marchar rumbo al hospital.

Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto de fue la enfermera, desabroché el velcro rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama. Se produjo una nueva conmoción entra el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla a la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tayler Crowley, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza.

Después de repetirle incontables de veces que estaba bien y que Edward me había sacado del camino de la furgoneta., me llevaron en sillas de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía nada pero ellos no me hicieron caso. Tratando de ignorar a Tayler tomé mi cuaderno y arranqué una hoja, por lo que recordaba que decía en mi historia, Edward y su familia se iban a molestar con el por esto, entonces decidí escribirle una carta a Carlisle.

_Carlisle:_

_En motivo de esta carta es dejar bien en claro lo que ha sucedido en el instituto. Si vi a Edward correr a velocidad sobre humana por el aparcamiento, también lo vi detener la furgoneta con sus manos cuando estaba por aplastarme pero debo decirte que yo sé el por qué de todas estas acciones, sé lo que son y no fue por culpa de Edward, yo lo sé desde que tengo doce años. Conozco bastante bien lo que pueden hacer los de su especie y créeme que si tuviera la más mínima intención de revelar el secreto lo hubiera hecho hace ya mucho tiempo. Necesito que no pienses en esta carta, cuando sea el momento todos sabrán lo que sé pero todavía no ha llegado el momento indicado, al terminar de leer esta carta hágame el favor de quemarla. Nadie y repito nadie se puede enterar de esto, es un asunto entre tú y yo._

_Espero que esté bien y seguramente nos volveremos a ver en la sala de urgencias._

_Atte._

_Bella Swan._

Doblé el papel y lo metí en el bolsillo trasero de mi vaquero, esperé paciente a que llegara Carlisle para que me revise y pueda marcharme a mi casa. Después de unos minutos entró Edward y luego Carlisle. Como sabía no tenía nada, ni siquiera una contusión. Cuando terminó de examinarme le pedí a Edward que dejara la habitación y que Carlisle se quede conmigo para hablar de algo, ellos me miraron extrañados pero hicieron lo que les pedí. Una vez solos le di la carta y el me miró extrañado.

—No piense en esto, por favor. —pedí en un susurro antes de que empezara a leer, creo que hizo lo que le pedí.

Mientras leía la carta sus ojos se abrían más y más por la sorpresa, yo esperé que terminara de leer, el me miró y en su rostro había escritas muchas preguntas yo me encogí de hombros y le contesté.

—Todavía no es el momento.

Él me miró y se dio cuenta de que esa era lo único que le diría sobre lo que escribir en esa carta, la rompió en mil pedazos en mi cara y se guardó los restos en su bolsillo. Le sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto, entraron a Tayler en la habitación y yo tomé mis cosas para marcharme. Charlie estaba en la puerta del hospital esperándome, el trayecto a casa fue muy silencioso, no me dijo que había llamado a mi madre así que se lo agradecí en silencio.

Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esta noche. Charlie todavía me miraba preocupado y eso me ponía un poco nerviosa. Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a mi cuarto, al entrar fijé mi vista al cuadro que colgaba en la pared y le sonreí.

Me acosté todavía con un poco de dolor pero nada que no haya pasado antes, me dormí casi al instante y soñé con aquel ser que tanto amaba….

* * *

**¡Hola chikis!**

**¡Bueno acá ando con nuevo capítulo!**

**A pedido puse el Edward POV =)**

**Este ha sido uno de los capítulos más largos que eh escrito.**

**Tengo una mala noticia...**

**Desaprobé una materia así que las horas que esteré en la compu van a ser reducidas considerablemente... O sea que no va a haber cap por un rato...**

**¡Pero NUNCA voy a dejar una historia inconclusa, de eso quédense tranquilas!**

**Wow 50 reviews en 3 capitulos O_O ¿No les parece mucho?**

**Les aseguro que daba saltitos cada vez que me entraba y veia sus hermosos review!**

**Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Encerio son lo MAS!**

**Nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion!**

_Maru M. Cullen_


	5. ¿Qué he hecho?

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

**Capítulo dedicado a **_AliCeSakurita_

* * *

_Cambiando la Historia_

**By**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: **_¿Qué he hecho?

* * *

Llegué al instituto demasiado temprano para mi gusto, al bajar de mi monovolumen una gran masa de estudiantes se acercaron para preguntar sobre lo ocurrido en el día de ayer, yo simplemente les contesté que Edward me había sacado del lugar antes de que la furgoneta me aplastase, sabía que no iban a quedar conformes con esta respuesta pero no podía, ni quería, decirles más.

El día paso lento en cada clase los profesores me preguntaban cómo estaba y mis compañeros de aula no desaprovechaban la oportunidad para preguntarme de nuevo lo mismo, yo les respondía exactamente igual a todas sus preguntas, de forma monótona.

El receso por fin había llegado, me dirigí hacia la cafetería, sintiendo los murmullos de todos los estudiantes cuando pasaba a su lado, era molesto he de admitir, más que cuando había llegado. Edward tenía suerte ya que a él le temían y no iban a ir a preguntarle por lo ocurrido pero esa suerte no corría para todos y yo me tenía que pasar el tiempo libre escuchando una y otra vez las mismas preguntas.

Me senté en mi mesa con mi almuerzo en frente, tomé la manzana y empecé a jugar con ella, levanté mi mirada y todos los Cullen me estaban mirando, analizando mis movimientos también mis emociones, he de suponer. Les sostuve la mirada, en ningún momento les tuve miedo por el contrario la situación me parecía extremadamente graciosa, ellos en una punta de la cafetería mirándome fijamente y yo devolviéndoles la mirada, toda una escena de alguna película para adolescentes. No pude contenerme y la risa que trataba de esconder salió a la luz, todos en la cafetería me miraban como si estuviera loca, los Cullen en cambio sonrieron levemente.

El timbre sonó y yo me levanté ágilmente, algo raro en mí pero muy de vez en cuando sucedía. Tomé mis cosas y caminé rumbo al salón de biología, esperaba que Edward no intentase ignorarme como se suponía que debía suceder, al final se rendiría pero no podía estar todo un mes sin hablarle.

Antes de llegar al salón de biología Tayler me interceptó para empezar a disculparse, otra vez.

—Lo lamento tanto, Bella. —decía Tayler, en ningún momento había parado de caminar quería llegar rápido al salón para que me dejara un poco en paz.

—Ya le lo he dicho, no hay nada que perdonar. Un accidente le ocurre a cualquiera.

—¡Pero te pude haber matado por ese accidente! —replicó.

—Pero no lo has hecho así que por favor deja de disculparte —respondí con cansancio.

Para esos momentos ya habíamos llegado a la puerta del salón y yo casi empiezo a llorar de la emoción, cuando la gente quiere puede ser de en verdad irritante. Abrí la puerta rápidamente para terminar con la conversación con Tayler, entré y me senté en mi lugar, solté un gran suspiro de cansancio y la persona que estaba sentada a mi lado se río bastante bajo.

—¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? —pregunté medio enfadada medio divertida.

—Tú. —respondió.

—¡Oh! ¿Ahora soy tu bufón personal que te ríes de mí? — repliqué algo mordaz.

—Me refería a la expresión de frustración que tenías cuando entrabas al salón —contestó totalmente calmado, bueno eso era lo que aparentaba.

—Si, hay gente que de verdad no entienden las indirectas. —dije y suspiré dramáticamente, él sonrió con esa tan famosa sonrisa que tanto amo.

—¿Tu si las entiendes? —preguntó.

—Que las entienda no quiere decir que les dé importancia —respondí con una sonrisa burlona, dándole a entender de que sus "advertencias" no serian escuchadas por mí.

—¿Y si aquellas indirectas que no les quieres dar importancia es para cuidar tu seguridad? —rebatió, esa sí que era una indirecta.

—Se muy bien lo que hago y sus consecuencias pero ¿Qué sería de la vida si no tomas riesgos? Solo una triste y monótona existencia. —respondí totalmente confiada de mis palabras.

—Pero sería una existencia segura. —replicó.

—Pero sería dejar mis ideales de lado y volverme en una cobarde conformista. —dije con voz dura.

Edward no dijo nada más yo tampoco, pasé la hora tratando de prestar atención a la clase pero era bastante difícil con él a mi lado, al terminar la hora de biología nos despedimos con un seco "adiós". Caminé hacia el gimnasio para hacer aquella materia que tanto odiaba, fui a los vestidores y me puse mi uniforme para deportes y salí a la cancha. Gracias al cielo mis compañeros entendieron que no tenían que pasarme el balón si no querían que les golpeara con este objeto en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Fui a los vestidores y me cambié rápidamente tenia unos deseos enormes de salir de aquel lugar donde todas las chicas me miraban de forma analítica buscando, tal vez, alguna marca del accidente.

Al salir de ese lugar sentí que todo el nerviosismo que tenía al ver tantos ojos puestos en mí desapareció, me sentía demasiado bien para que yo misma pudiera provocar aquella emoción, analicé todo el aparcamiento y mi mirada se detuvo en una pareja en particular. Eran Alice y Jasper, caminé por inercia hacia ellos. Tenía el deseo irrefrenable de hablar con la que en un futuro próximo seria mi mejor amiga. Al llegar a su lado los saludé.

—¡Hola, Alice! —no frené el impulso de abrazarla, la tomé por sorpresa, algo muy difícil para una vidente, pero pronto sentí unos pequeños brazos fríos envolverme—. Disculpa el atrevimiento fue… un impulso.

—No te preocupes Bella, hacía tiempo que quería conocerte en persona. —respondió con su voz de soprano y una sonrisa angelical.

—Hola, Jasper. —le saludé desde la distancia, sabía que con Alice no sucedería nada pero Jasper todavía le costaba y no quería ponerlo en una situación incomoda y desagradable.

—Hola, Bella. —respondió con voz serena casi monótona, si puedo agregar.

—¿Vienes a buscar información? —preguntó una voz cargada de desprecio a mis espaldas, no había que ser un genio para saber que era Rosalie.

—¿Información? ¿Para que la necesitaría? —contesté con otra pregunta, mientras en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa arrogante.

—Sabemos que viste ayer a mi estúpido hermano. —dijo con su tono despectivo.

—Si lo he visto… Cuando fue al hospital a ver mi estado. —respondí, tenía ganas de decirle que ya lo sabía todo que no era necesario toda esta conversación pero no era el momento… no todavía.

—Tu le dijiste que habías visto todo. —replicó pero ya había cierto matiz de duda en su voz.

—¿Ver todo? Discúlpeme Srita. Hale pero su hermano me sacó del camino antes de que la furgoneta me tocase, él estaba a mi lado. —mi voz sonaba segura de ello como lo era que mi nombre era Isabella Swan como también que ellos eran seres mitológicos.

—Bueno, Bella, ya nos tenemos que ir. —intervino Alice al notar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

—Esta bien Alice, nos vemos —dije con una sonrisa.

—No es nada contra ti. —dijo Jasper cuando Alice y Rosalie estuvieron demasiado lejos para escucharnos o eso se suponía.

—Lo sé, Jasper; ella nada más quiere cuidar a su familia. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo solo soy un potencial peligro para ustedes —me giré para verle la cara y le sonreí—. Aunque no sepa porque me ven como un peligro.

Sin esperar respuesta me alejé de ahí y me marché a mi casa, al llegar me puse a cocinar lasaña, la dejé en el horno y me fui a mi habitación a pensar, muchas cosas es cambiado y no se las repercusiones de mis actos en el futuro pero creo que nada que no pueda solucionar, llegó Charlie mientras yo sacaba la cena, comimos en silencio como era costumbre, al terminar lavé todo lo utilizado y me despedí de Charlie. Me bañé y me acosté.

_**Un mes después…**_

Si ya ha pasado un mes y no hubo muchos avances con mi relación con Edward, algunas conversaciones triviales, nada importante que recordar. Con los demás Cullen mi relación fue progresando, Alice se transformó en una muy buena amiga, Emmett siempre bromeando con mis sonrojos, Jasper ya no me ve como un potencial peligro pero mantenía todavía la distancia y Rosalie…. Rosalie ya no me mira con tanto desprecio pero no me mira como alguien confiable.

Todos en el instituto estaban demasiado alterados con la idea del baile de primavera, y si mi memoria no me fallaba hoy me iban a invitar. Espero que no pase pero con mi suerte no había mucho que hacer. Bajé el monovolumen y Alice me estaba esperando con una sonrisa maliciosa, eso no parecía muy alentador pero parecía haber más de lo que entendía.

—Buenos días, Alice. —la saludé.

—Si que lo serán. —respondió con esa sonrisa que trasmitía misterio que tantas veces la había visto en su cara.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunté haciéndome la que no sabía el significado de sus palabras, aunque en cierto punto eran verdad.

—Cosas mías, no prestes atención. —dijo y puso cara de inocente.

—Como digas, Alice, como digas. —dije suspirando.

Caminamos en silencio hacia las clases que nos tocaban, me pasaron demasiado rápido esta vez. Por nada del mundo quería que llegase la hora de biología pero ahí estaba el timbre que anunciaba el receso y luego del receso la temible hora de biología. Caminé por el pasillo totalmente sola, sumergida en mis pensamientos, ideando alguna táctica que me libere de las invitaciones. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos pero aun así me di cuenta de que alguien estaba a mi lado y no sabía con exactitud quien pero sabía que era un Cullen, había desarrollado como un censor para darme cuanta cuando alguno estaba cerca de mí. Al levantar la mirada me encontré con Edward.

—Bueno días, Bella. —dijo tan cortes como era de esperarse.

—Buenos días, Edward. —respondí por inercia parecía que estaba en el estado que me pongo cuando mi don se hace presente con el leve cambio de que yo estaba más que consiente.

—¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa? —preguntó con curiosidad y un deje de frustración como siempre pasaba, le sonreí burlonamente.

—Cosas mías. —me limité a contestar.

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo y algunas personas se paraban a mirarnos, era la primera persona que la veían caminando junto a Edward y pareciera que mi presencia no le molestaba, cuan equivocados estaban en todo el mundo la persona que más le perturbaba a Edward era yo. Llegamos a la cafetería y nos despedimos, él se fue a sentar con su familia y yo me formé para comprar algo para el almuerzo, no tenía hambre entonces decidí comprarme una botella de refresco y sentarme en mi mesa, sola como siempre, y ponerme a leer Orgullo y Prejuicio, otra vez.

Sonó la campana nuevamente, junté mis cosas y me fui directamente al salón de biología. Al llegar me senté en mi lugar y a los pocos segundo llegó Edward, se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a conversa sobre trivialidades, alguien se acercó a nuestra mesa y yo maldecí por lo bajo, levanté mi mirada y me tope con los azules ojos de Mike.

—Hola, Bella. —me saludó.

—Hola, Mike. —lo saludé con monotonía.

—Cullen. — "Saludo" Mike a Edward.

—Newton. —contestó el aludido con voz dura.

—Bueno, Mike, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —pregunté impaciente.

—Bueno… yo… eh… quería…—empezó a balbucear, esto no auguraba nada bueno.

—Me enteré que ibas a ir al baile con Jessica —solté de pronto y el me miró esperanzado casi me hace sentir culpable, casi—. Me gusta la idea, hace una bonita pareja. —terminé con una sonrisa que no dejaba decir sus intenciones por mí.

—Claro…

—¿A que venías exactamente? —pregunté distraídamente.

—Uh, para… para preguntarte… —empezó a balbucear nuevamente, ¿es que no podía ser directo?

—¿Preguntarme qué?

—No… no tiene importancia. —Y sin decir más se marchó, yo lo miré con fingida confusión y mi acompañante soltó una risita.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté con inocencia.

—¿En realidad no sabías que quería? —preguntó con burla.

—No se de lo que me hablas. —dije haciéndome la desentendida.

—Eres increíble.

La clase pasó sin más conversaciones, al terminar esta nos dirigimos juntos hasta gimnasio y después nos separamos, entré al vestuario de mujeres y me encontré con una Jessica que derramaba felicidad por cada poro de su piel, sonreí por su felicidad y salimos a hacer deportes, fue bastante duro y esa expresión es quedarse corto pero salí en una pieza y prácticamente corrí hacia mi monovolumen, no fue sorpresa encontrarme a Eric recostado en el lateral de mi auto.

—Hola, Eric. —le saludé con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Bella.

—¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta.

—Me preguntaba… si querrías ir al baile conmigo. —sus palabras no me tomaron por sorpresa pero no estaba muy a gusto de darle una negativa.

—Creí que era la chica quien elegía. —respondí.

—Bueno, sí. —admitió avergonzado.

—Perdón Eric, pero pensaba pedírselo a otra persona. —respondí, rogando en silencio para que no preguntara nombres.

—Ok, es afortunado aquella persona —dijo con una mueca—. Nos vemos luego, Bella.

Sin decir nada más se retiró con dignidad, yo me quedé en mi lugar; me había sorprendido mi respuesta fue un completo impulso ¿y si me preguntaba a quien quería invitar que le respondería? Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no escuché llegar a la persona que me tocó el hombro, levanté la mirada y estaba Tayler con una sonrisa triunfal ¿Y a este que le había picado?

—Hola, Bella. —habló con un tono que no supe identificar pero no me daba muy buena espina.

—Hola, Tayler —respondí con duda—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Quería preguntarte si quería ir al baile conmigo. —dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa triunfal.

—Acabo de decirle a Eric que quería invitar a alguien más ¿Es que no te lo dijo? —pregunté con voz inexpresiva pero estaba rogando que entendiera la indirecta.

—Si me lo ha dicho por eso te lo estoy preguntando. —respondió, descolocándome.

—No entiendo.

—Como no te atrevías a invitarme vine yo para sacarte de tu problema. —respondió como si estuviera diciendo _"Hey, ¿como estas?"._

—¡¿Qué? Yo no quería invitarte. —repliqué con mi voz un poco más aguda a lo normal.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó borrando esa tonta sonrisa—. Entonces dime, ¿a quien ibas a invitar? —preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Yo… yo…—comencé a balbucear y solté el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza—: Yo quiero invitar a… Edward… si a Edward Cullen. —respondí con una sonrisa triunfal.

Esa sonrisa se me borró al ver a un costado y ahí estaban todos los Cullen mirándome entre sorprendidos y burlones, yo clavé mi mirada en los ojos de Edward que tenían sorpresa pero por la sonrisa que adornaba su cara parecía gustarle la noticia. Mientras tanto yo me preguntaba: ¿Qué he hecho?

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

**¡Bueno, tarde pero llegué!**

**Espero que les guste como veran he cambiado bastante la historia...**

**Bueno mi parte preferida del capitulo fue cuando le dijo a Tayler que iba a pedirle a Edward que fuera con ella al baile.**

**Me re emocioné cuando me fijé y obtuve 29 review en un capitulo !**

**Muchisimas garciasss!**

**Sin nada más que decirles espero que esten super bien...**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

_Kisses_

_Maru M. Cullen_

_**Los hombres están más dispuestos a pagar un prejuicio que un beneficio por que la gratitud es una carga y la venganza... un placer**_


	6. Los arboles escuchan

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. La trama es de mí autoría, prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento.**_

**Capítulo dedicado a **_Mama RosCharmett o __Thea2612_

* * *

_Cambiando la Historia_

**By**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: **_Los arboles escuchan

* * *

Tenía mi rostro teñido de mil tonalidades diferentes de rojo. Tayler me miraba asombrado por mi respuesta, todavía sentía los ojos de los Cullen mirándome, pero sentía una en particular que me taladraba con ella, al levantar la vista para ver quien era el autor de aquella mortal mirada no me sorprendió encontrarme con Rosalie, toda emoción positiva hacia mi persona desapareció y me encontré con la mirada de desprecio que tantas veces me había enviado.

Entre a mi monovolumen y salí de allí lo más rápido posible. En el camino a casa me puse a pensar en lo que había dicho. Tal vez esto sería bueno, todavía había tiempo para el baile de primavera, en lo que debería suceder para ese momento yo ya sabía la verdad, quizás esta vez él me lo diga o cualquier integrante de su familia, _aunque no creo que sea Rosalie precisamente_, pensé.

Llegué a mi casa a los pocos minutos, todavía pensado en lo que podría suceder si sigo con lo que había dicho en el aparcamiento, si soy sincera, me mataban la ansiedad de "enterarme" de su secreto. Creo que sería bueno tener a alguien más aparte de Carlisle que sepa que tengo conocimientos de su especie.

Hice todas las cosas de la casa de forma autómata, últimamente me sucedía demasiado seguido pero pensar en lo que podría llegar a suceder si le digo a algún integrante de la familia Cullen que sé su secreto es mucho más interesante que limpiar o cocinar. Charlie llegó junto con Billy y Jacob, podría jurar que había crecido diez centímetros desde la última vez que le vi. Supongo que es normal para las personas con su condición mitológica.

Billy me miró de forma extraña y me acordé que anteriormente le había comentado a Charlie que hablaba con los Cullen, que eran mis únicos verdaderos amigo que tenía en el instituto, claro exceptuando a Ángela y tal vez Ben. Charlie le había informado de aquello y se notaba que Billy quería hablar a solas conmigo y yo quería dejarle en claro que esto es un asunto solamente mío y que ni él ni nadie me iba a decir que era lo que tenía que hacer.

Mi padre y Jacob enfocaron toda su atención al partido que estaban transmitiendo por televisión, Billy se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a la cocina por algo que beber, yo lo seguí sigilosamente ni Charlie ni Jacob se dieron cuenta de mi ausencia. Al entrar en la cocina me encontré con un muy serio Billy.

—Bella, creo que deberíamos hablar. —dijo seriamente.

—Como usted quiera —Le respondí con una sonrisa falsa.

—Creo que por tu bien tendrías que alejarte de los Cullen, son peligrosos. —Mi sonrisa desapareció en aquel momento y supe que era el momento de dejar las cosas claras.

—Mira, Billy, entiendo que te preocupes por mí, al ser la hija de un amigo tuyo, pero creo que yo misma puedo decidir que es lo mejor para mí. —contesté duramente.

—No sabes de lo que estamos hablando Bella… —Empezó a decir.

—Si lo sé, como también sé que corro peligro estando el La Push —Le corté.

—¿De qué estas hablando?

—Sé lo que son los Quileutes como también sé que son los Cullen. —respondí y él me quedó mirando asombrado.

—¿Y qué somos los Quileutes según tú? —preguntó escondiendo el asombro que seguramente tenía.

—Algunos los llaman licántropos, otros hombres-lobo, yo por el contrario prefiero llamarlos metamorfos. —respondí con una sonrisa altiva y él se quedó callado por unos instantes y luego suspiró.

—Estas en los cierto… pero ¿cómo lo supiste? —preguntó.

—Creo en las leyendas. —me limité a contestar.

—Pero aun así los Cullen son peligrosos para ti, pueden perder el control y matarte —dijo volviendo al tema anterior.

—Y los jóvenes metamorfos pueden entrar en fase delante de mí y también me podrían matar —repliqué.

Él suspiró, asintió y se fue con un pack de seis latas de bebida, yo estaba cansada por eso decidí irme a mi habitación lo antes posible, me despedí de Charlie y de nuestros invitados y subí a la planta alta, entré al cuarto de baño y tuve muchas ganas de tomarme una relajante ducha, estuve bajo del agua hasta que el agua caliente se terminó.

Tomé mi pijama y me vestí con ella, al acostarme el sueño no llegó, giré muchas veces pero no sucedía nada, molesta tomé uno de los tantos cuadernos que poseía, busque una historia en particular, la de Emmett, creo que era la historia mas feliz de lo integrantes Cullen. Al terminar lo guardé bien y me dejé envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

Iba camino al instituto muy nerviosa, ya lo había decidido hoy le iba a pedir a Edward que valla conmigo al baile, creo que Alice ya lo habrá visto y espero que me ayude un poco con su hermano, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para que Edward me diga el tan preciado sí. Estacioné en el aparcamiento y salí con mi mochila en mi hombro derecho, tratando de pensar en otra cosa pero no lo lograba.

Caminaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando los sentí, estaban ahí, al menos tres de ellos y ya tenía una leve idea de quienes eran, sin levantar la mirada del asfalto los saludé.

—Buenos días, chicos.

—¿Cómo sabías que éramos nosotros? —preguntó Edward.

—Solo… solo lo sé. —respondí suspirando.

—Como sea. Bella, ¿Iras al baile? —preguntó Alice inocentemente y yo me atragante con mi propia saliva, tosí varias veces, Edward me dio unos subes golpecitos en mi espalda y le envío una mirada envenenada a Alice.

—Ummm...… no lo se todavía —respondí cuanto pude hablar.

— ¿Por qué no lo sabes? —Siguió preguntándome.

—Porque aun no le he preguntado —respondí entre dientes un poco enojada, sentí como una ola de paz y tranquilidad me envolvía y sentí un suave murmullo que se podía confundir con una brisa.

Caminamos en un silencio un tanto incomodo, después de despedirnos todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, algo había en mi mente y no sabía como descifrarlo, irónico, ni yo misma tengo mucho acceso a mi mente. Las horas pasé escribiendo frases que se me ocurrían, en la última hora antes del receso las junte a todas y forme una linda canción, bueno veo que mi mente ya esta pensando en un plan B por si Edward no me dice las cosas en un tiempo.

Tocó el timbre y yo salí rápidamente del salón tenía que hablar con Edward en este mismo instante. Caminé por los pasillos buscándolo pero no lo encontré por eso fui a la cafetería y ahí estaba, me acerqué a la mesa que compartía con sus hermanos, sentí varias miradas puestas en mí, esperando a ver algo interesante para comentar entre ellos. Al llegar a su mesa ellos levantaron la vista y me miraron.

—Edward, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —pregunte nerviosa.

—Claro Bella, vamos a fuera. —contestó.

Sus hermanos me miraron de distintas maneras, Alice con una sonrisa muy grande, Emmett le dirigió una mirada a Edward y seguramente pensó algo que no es debido ya que Edward soltó un leve gruñido. Jasper me observaba con curiosidad y Rosalie me enviaba dagas con la mirada.

Salimos de la cafetería y me guió hacia el exterior del instituto, yo lo seguí con paso inseguro, después de alejarnos un poco el me miró y la duda se reflejó en su mirada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Bella?

—Yo… no se como… como decirlo —Empecé a balbucear y pensé que me veía igual o peor que Newton.

—Supongo que tienes que empezar por el principio —Me sonrió torcidamente.

—Claro… Yo… —Suspiré—. Quería preguntarte… ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

El me miró por unos momentos y luego suspiró— Bella yo no soy una buena compañía para ti, entiéndelo.

—¿Entonces es un no? — ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡Él tenía que decir que sí! Sé que lo que voy a hacer esta mal pero no me queda otra opción, situaciones desesperadas requieren soluciones desesperadas.

Pensé que Edward nunca me iba a amar y ese simple pensamiento hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, me di vuelta tratando de parecer que estaba ocultando mis lagrimas, sentí que una cayó por mi mejilla y la sequé rápidamente. Me voltee hacia él y traté de sonreírle pero cayó otra lagrima, su rostro se crispó por el dolor, me sentí un poco culpable pero como dicen _en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale._ Cuando iba a quitar aquella lagrima una mano fría como un témpano me paró, el la secó y me miró a los ojos, yo desviaba la mirada, el suspiró y se rindió.

—Esta bien, Bella, iré contigo al baile. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Hablas en serio? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Si, Bella; hablo en serio. —Me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto, tenía muchos deseos de abrazarlo pero no creo que se sienta muy a gusto con ello, de solo pensar que Edward me abraza mis mejillas se sonrojan.

—¿Por qué te has sonrojado? —preguntó.

—No es nada importante. —dije sonrojándome aun más.

—Bella, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿no? —preguntó con una emoción en sus ojos que no pude descifrar.

—Claro que sí, Edward. —contesté.

—Entonces dime por qué te has sonrojado.

—Está bien… yo quería que me abrazaras. —La sangre nuevamente subió a mis mejillas y desvié la mirada.

Después de unos instantes sentí unos fríos y duros brazos envolverme, me sorprendí mucho y miré a Edward, él estaba sonriendo como que si le gustase abrazarme y yo no lo pensé mucho antes de devolverle el abrazo, se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, me hacía sentir segura. Un carraspeo nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja, nos separamos lentamente y nos volteamos para ver quien nos había interrumpido y no era _quién _sino _quienes_. Allí estaban todos sus hermanos.

—Disculpen por romper el momento pero la campana ha sonado y tenemos que ir a clases —Nos dijo Jasper.

—¡Oh! No hay problema no voy a ir a clases de biología hoy —le respondí con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no? —me preguntó Emmett.

—Hoy hacen la prueba de grupo sanguíneo. —respondí.

—Si, pero eso todavía no contesta la pregunta. —replicó Emmett.

—Es que… el aroma de la sangre me marea. —contesté y todos me miraron sorprendidos.

—La sangre no tiene olor. —replicó Rosalie.

—Si la tiene, es como a oxido y a sal. —respondí un poco enfadada.

Pasamos unos cuantos minutos discutiendo sobre el tema y al final tuvieron que cederme la razón. Pensé un rato y le pedí a Alice que me acompañara al bosque que le quería decir algo, ella me miró extrañada y los Cullen también, para que no sepa que le iba a decir no tomé ninguna decisión y al ver su cara de frustración me relajé.

Caminé con Alice a mi lado, nos internamos en el bosque, todavía no tenía decidido si contarle o no pero creo que sería de mucha ayuda que ella supiera la verdad. Cuando pensé que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos del instituto paré y me voltee para mirarla.

—Bella, ¿por qué hemos venido aquí? —preguntó Alice.

—Tengo algo que decirte. —respondí seriamente.

—Está bien, dímelo.

—Yo...

Empecé a decir cuando me di cuenta de que no estábamos solas, Alice se tensó imperceptiblemente y eso me confirmó lo que estaba sospechando, lo que más me sorprendió es que estaban los cuatro Cullen restantes escuchando atentamente lo que decíamos, supongo que eso es una señal para no decirle a Alice. Ella clavó su mirada en mi y yo dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Yo... quería preguntarte si podía quedarme en tu casa después del baile de primavera.

—Por supuesto que si —respondió con una sonrisa—, pero... eso no era lo que me ibas a decir ¿no?

—Tienes razón, pero ya no te lo puedo decir... —respondí.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó contrariada.

—¿Sabes?, los árboles escuchan —Le solté y ella me miró como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—¿Los árboles escuchan? —repitió con desconcierto.

—No todos pero si cuatro. —Le señalé los árboles donde estaban posados Edward, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Ella me miró con los ojos desorbitados y se tensó nuevamente.

—Oh... —respondió.

—Será mejor que volvamos al instituto, pronto se hará la hora de irnos a nuestros hogares —dije.

Caminamos por donde habíamos venido, me voltee y vi el lugar donde todavía sentía que estaban los Cullen, sonreí y los despedí con la mano, obviamente no tuve respuesta pero supongo que los había dejado en estado de shock. Suspiré, tendría que esperar a que Edward me lo diga o tal vez se lo podría decir yo...

* * *

**¡Hola, chicas!**

**¡Perdón!**

**Yo sé que les dije que iba a actualizar pronto pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?**

**Bueno el capitulo fue bastante dificil de sacar de mi cabezita... jajaj**

**Me encanta la forma que Bella chantajea emocionalmente a Edward... creo que se esta juntando mucho con Alice jajja**

**Gracias por los 30 reviews!**

**Bueno me gustaría hablar de un review en particular que la verdad es que me dejo medio sorprendida...**

**Yo acepto criticas constructivas, hago lo mejor que puedo para no cometer faltas ortograficas, extender los capitulos pero la verdad es que no me gusta que me critiquen sin argumentos y diciendo que soy una plagiadora y que copio todo a Meyer, se que no soy BUENA escribiendo pero de ahí a que me digan qe soy una escritora de cuarta... La verdad es que sé que a todas no les va a gustar la historia pero no me gusta que anden diciendo cosas que la verdad que no tienen nada que ver, también sé que no voy a poder contactarme con aquella persona por que dejo un mensaje anonimo pero si llegas a leer esta nota de autora me gustaría que conversemos para que me digas por que me dices esas cosas... **

**¡Ok no tengo anda más que decir!**

_¡Nos leemos prontito!_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_


	7. ¿Quien eres Bella Swan?

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no son míos. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a **__Ángel_

_**¡Gracias por estar ahí siempre!**_

_**¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

_**¡Nos vemos abajo!**_

_**¡Maru!**_

* * *

Capitulo 7: ¿Quien eres Bella Swan?

**

* * *

Edward POV**

Era medianoche y como un maldito psicópata estaba vigilando desde la oscuridad a Bella, no sabía por qué lo hacía ella de alguna manera captaba mi atención y sus respuestas acompañadas de esa sonrisa misteriosa que me daba a entender de que ella sabía cosas que yo ignoraba era un tipo de imán para mí, desde mi lugar veo que se revuelve mucho en su cama, susurrando el nombre _James _de vez en cuando, he de admitir que me molestaba un poco que hablara en sueños de otro hombre pero no entendía en porque ya que ella no es nada mío y nunca lo será.

Después de unas horas se despierta y mira el despertador y suspira, se levanta y se aleja de la habitación, al no poder verla más decido irme a mi hogar donde seguramente me encontraré con mi familia y me harán mil preguntas cada uno pero no les iba a contestar ni una sola. Corrí por el espeso bosque y llegué a nuestra casa, entre por la puerta y sentí tres miradas posadas en mí, eran Esme, Jasper y Rosalie; no les dí la mas minima importancia y subí por las escaleras para ir a mi habitación que se ubicaba en el tercer piso. Tomé una toalla y me metí a la ducha, después de estar bajo el agua unos treinta minutos salí y me sequé rápidamente, en la cama estaba mi guardarropa para hoy.

Tomé un libro de mi biblioteca y puse un poco de música clásica mientras leía, cuando ya iba por la pagina cien Alice tocó mi puerta avisándome que era hora para ir al instituto, dejé el libro en su lugar y bajé a la sala de estar donde todos me esperaban, partimos al instituto sin más demora, conduje mi automóvil mientras mis hermanos hablaban de temas que no tenían relevancia para mí.

Aparcamos en nuestro lugar, era extraño llamarlo _nuestro _lugar pero desde que entramos aquí nos estacionábamos en el mismo lugar y los estudiantes nunca quisieron _sacarnos _el espacio, ridículo. Salimos del automóvil y nos quedamos a lado de este. Sentimos el monovolumen de Bella acercarse, se estacionó y bajó con mucho cuidado, tenía la mirada perdida como si estuviera pensando algo de vital importancia, al llegar a la parte trasera de su automóvil se resbaló pero se tomó de su camioneta para no caerse al congelado asfalto, frunció el ceño, se veía que quería recordarse de algo pero no podía. Alice emitió un grito de horror y yo leí su mente para ver aquello que tanto terror le fomentaba y lo que vi me dejo paralizado.

La furgoneta azul de Tayler iba a arrollar a Bella y esta iba a morir ahí justo frente a nosotros, me pregunté cuanto tiempo teníamos para evitar aquel trágico accidente y un chirrido de ruedas, en ese momento no pensé en nada mas que _ella no_, corrí a nuestra velocidad y colisioné contra su frágil cuerpo, ella soltó un insulto y yo hice lo mismo pero a diferencia de ella yo insultaba por que la furgoneta que traté de frenar con mi mano venía nuevamente hacia ella con la intención de aplastarle las piernas, paré nuevamente la furgoneta y calló con un seco crujido al asfalto.

Todos en el aparcamiento estaban horrorizados por la escena y pronto llamaron a emergencias, mis hermanos estaban molestos por mi actitud, Rosalie estaba furiosa por ponerme en evidencia delante de una humana, Alice estaba algo preocupada por Bella pero me reprochaba mi manera de actuar.

—Bella, ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunté preocupado.

—Si Edward estoy bien… gracias. — Me susurró.

— ¿Por qué? — Le pregunté muy nervioso, no me había dado cuenta de que ella había visto todo el espectáculo.

—Por no dejar que aquella furgoneta me aplastara… dos veces. — Me respondió como si se lo estuviera diciendo a alguien con deficiencia mental.

—Yo simplemente te corrí del camino. — Le repliqué llevándome la mano a mi alborotado cabello, un maldito tic nervioso que posea desde que soy humano.

—No lo has hecho y eso _todos_ lo sabemos. — Me respondió, ¿Todos? ¿A qué se refiere con todos? ¿Alguien más lo habrá visto?

— ¿Todos? — Le pregunté confuso.

—Si todos, ahora es mejor que me levante de aquí. — Dijo mientras trataba de de levantarse pero no se lo permití.

—Bella, te has golpeado la cabeza quédate en el lugar donde estas. — Le pedí.

—Pero está frío el asfalto y respecto al golpe en la cabeza no el primero y tampoco en último. — Me replicó parándose.

—Eres terca. — Refunfuñé.

—No sabes cuanto… Y lo que ha pasado hace unos momentos no quedará en el aire, te lo advierto —Me dijo firmemente y mi preocupación fue en asenso pero luego suavizó la voz. — Pero _pueden_ estar seguros de que no diré nada.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera decirle algo las sirenas empezaron a escucharse, tras correr la furgoneta para que la camilla de Bella y ponerle el cuello ortopédico la subieron a la ambulancia, llegó el Jefe Swan muy preocupado por el bienestar de su hija, un técnico quiso ver mi estado pero con toda mi persuasión lo convencí de que Carlisle me examinaría al llegar al hospital, cuando nadie estaba mirando arreglé la abolladura que tenía la furgoneta que yo mismo había producido con mi mano.

Llegamos luego de quince minutos al hospital, bajé de la ambulancia y fui al despacho de Carlisle para que el mismo atendiera a Bella, me senté en una de sus sillas a esperarlo, cuando entró ahí se sorprendió de verme y le conté el por qué estaba ahí, al principio pensó que tuve un desliz pero cuando le conté toda la historia se disculpó de siquiera pensarlo. Busqué e las mentes de las enfermeras alguna que halla visto a Bella y me encontré que estaba siendo llevada de vuelta a la habitación después de tomarle unas placas para ver si tenia alguna contusión.

Cuando llegaron los resultados Carlisle no estaba y yo no pude contener las ansias de ver si había sufrido alguna lesión, las revisé y pude ver que no tenías ningún daño pero tenía bastantes contusiones curadas, me pregunté cuantas veces la habrían llevado al hospital, mi padre entró y se carcajeo al verme haciendo _su _trabajo, él al ver las contusiones curadas pensó exactamente igual que yo.

Después de asegurarme que en unos momentos iría a chequearla yo caminé por los pasillos del hospital y entre a la sala donde estaba Bella, Tayler estaba siendo llevado a que le tomen las placas que anteriormente lo habían hecho con Bella, hablamos como siempre a los pocos minutos entro Carlisle y la empezó a revisar. Al terminar me pidió que la dejara a solas con mi padre, eso nos desconcertó pero lo hice de todas formas, luché contra el impulso de entrar en la mente de Carlisle para ver que tanto misterio ocultaba Bella pero por una cuestión de respeto no lo hice.

Sabía que en casa me esperaba una larga charla por lo que esperé que el turno de Carlisle terminara para que vallamos juntos a donde se desatará la tercera guerra mundial, Rosalie debe de estar furiosa y Jasper no creo que este muy lejos de aquel sentimiento.

Llegamos a la casa y entramos, todos nos estaban esperando en la sala que usábamos para hablar temas de mucha importancia. En el medio de la sala había una larga mesa con ocho sillas cada uno acomodado en su respectivo lugar, Carlisle se sentó en la punta y a su derecha estaba Esme y a la izquierda estaba yo.

—Lo siento. — Fue lo primero que dije mirando a toda mi familia.

—Con un simple lo siento no arregla lo que has hecho Edward. ¡Nos expusiste a todos al tratar de hacerte el héroe! — Me gritó Rosalie.

—No podía dejar que la aplastara aquella furgoneta. — Le respondí entre dientes.

— ¡Si que pudiste! ¡Y es exactamente lo que tendría que haber ocurrido! —Seguía gritándome Rosalie.

—Claro y dejar que el olor de su sangre me vuelva loco y matara a todos los alumnos que estaban en el aparcamiento. — Le respondí sarcásticamente.

—Te hubiéramos ayudado a irte de ahí. — Intervino Jasper, tuve ganas de bufar ya que no creo que él seria de mucha ayuda en un momento así.

—Pero ya lo hice. —Le repliqué. — Y si la solución es marcharme de aquí eso haré.

—Creo que sería todo lo contrario, te necesitamos aquí para ver que la chica Swan no ha dicho nada. — Me dijo Emmett.

—Isabella Swan no dirá nada. — Intervino Carlisle con voz firme y nosotros nos sorprendimos ante su tono.

— ¿Como estas tan seguro de ello? — Le repicó Rosalie.

—Porque lo estoy y no puedo dar explicaciones, lo siento pero sé que Bella no dirá nada. Creo que esta discusión ha terminado aquí. — Le respondió Carlisle dejándonos a todos muy sorprendidos por su actitud.

Sin decir más se levantó de su silla y subió a su oficina, Esme los siguió y las personas restantes nos quedamos todavía sentados, Rosalie fue la siguiente en levantarse maldiciendo y sus pensamientos no eran muy diferentes, Emmett salió atrás de ella, Jasper estaba un poco tenso pero saber que Carlisle piensa que no es un peligro lo calmaba un poco, Alice estaba con una sonrisa y traté de entrar en sus pensamientos pero estaba pensando el las rebajas que pronto habrán en Dolce&Gabanna.

La noche pasó sin contratiempos, solo escuchando los insultos mentales que Rosalie pensaba.

Al llegar al instituto pudimos ver una gran masa de estudiantes alrededor del monovolumen de Bella. Nos quedamos unos momentos escuchando lo que ella les respondía pero el ver que les decía una mentira nos retiramos. Las clases me las pasé buscando en las mentes de los estudiantes y profesores alguna historia distinta a la que todos sabían pero Bella había cumplido con lo que me había dicho.

Al llegar a la cafetería nos sentamos en nuestro lugar, vigilamos la entrada de la cafetería para monitorear sus movimientos, sé que es algo extremo nuestro comportamiento pero era por el bien de la familia. La vimos entrar y dirigirse a la cola para comprar sus comestibles, se sentó en su mesa sola como era de costumbre, Rosalie le pidió que vigilara sus emociones, eso si que era muy extremistas pero no dije nada.

La vimos tomar la manzana que había comprado y empezar a jugar con ella, al alzar su mirada se topó con la nuestra, en vez de cohibirse, sentir miedo y apartar la mirada ella nos la sostuvo; Jasper nos avisó que sentía mucha gracia en vez de miedo y me puse a analizar por que sentía gracia, no tardé en descubrirlo, si alguien de afuera lo viera no dudaría en pensar que era una escena de alguna película para adolescentes. Después de un rato de nuestro reto de miradas ella soltó una hermosa risa que nos sacó a todos una leve sonrisa, si a Rosalie también aunque solo duró unos instantes.

Tocó el timbre y ella se levantó sin tropezar, y salió de la cafetería, yo me levanté y caminé a paso apresurado; al entrar al salón Bella no había llegado, me senté en mi lugar y me entretuve viéndola en las mentes de los otros alumnos, entre ellos estaba Tayler que estaba junto a ella conversando o más bien rogando su perdón, perdón que ya había sido concedido el día anterior, Bella parecía que estaba tan frustrada escuchando sus disculpas cuando llegó a la puerta del salón un poco más y llora de la emoción.

Entró y se sentó a mi lado, soltó un suspiro de cansancio y no pude evitar soltar una risa por lo bajo aunque parece que ella si me había escuchado.

— ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? — Me preguntó medio enfada medio divertida.

—Tú — Le respondí, aunque después de decirlo me dí cuenta de que no había sonado muy bien.

— ¡Oh! ¿Ahora soy tu bufón personal que te ríes de mí? — Me preguntó mordazmente.

—Me refería a la expresión de frustración que tenías cuando entrabas al salón — Le respondí con una mascara de tranquilidad aunque estaba nervioso, no sabía por que pero que se enojara conmigo me desagradaba de sobremanera.

—Si, hay gente que de verdad no entienden las indirectas — Me respondió y suspiró dramáticamente, sonreí y le pregunté.

— ¿Tu si las entiendes?

—Que las entienda no quiere decir que les dé importancia — Me respondió con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, empecé a pensar que tal vez mis advertencias no tendrían importancia para ella.

— ¿Y si aquellas indirectas que no les quieres dar importancia es para cuidar tu seguridad? — Wow, esa si fue una indirecta pero en mi defensa no lo hice intencionalmente.

—Se muy bien lo que hago y sus consecuencias pero ¿Qué sería de la vida si no tomas riesgos? Solo una triste y monótona existencia — Me respondió totalmente confiada de sus palabras, le tendría que dar un poco de razón pero igual era peligroso y no creo que sepa todas las consecuencias de sus actos, nadie lo sabe.

—Pero sería una existencia segura — Repliqué.

—Pero sería dejar mis ideales de lado y volverme en una cobarde conformista — Me respondió con la voz firme.

Me quedé pensando; tal vez eso era un cobarde conformista, siempre pensando en la seguridad ante todo, nunca haciendo las cosas que quiero por miedo a las consecuencias que traería. Al terminar la hora de biología nos despedimos con un seco _adiós _y la vi salir por la puerta, yo recogí mis cosas con cansancio y me dirigí a mi automóvil, me subí a él y me marché a mi casa, ese día habíamos traído dos coches por que Rosalie no quería estar en el mismo lugar que un estúpido vampiro, esas fueron sus palabras textuales.

_**Un mes después…**_

Ya había pasado un mes desde el accidente de Bella, tuvimos varias charlas triviales nada que valga la pena mencionar, aunque cada palabra dicha por ella era importante. Bella se fue acercando más a mi familia, ya era amiga de Alice, Emmett ya la veía como una integrante más, Jasper ya no la ve como un peligro en potencia pero igualmente esta apartado por la sed, Rosalie ya no la miraba con desprecio pero tampoco la esperaba con los brazos abiertos cada vez que la viera, aunque para ser Rosalie es un gran progreso.

Estábamos sentados Bella y yo en nuestros asientos en biología, hablando de cosas triviales como era nuestra costumbres, sentí que alguien se acercaba a nuestra mesa, por sus pensamientos pude saber que era Newton, estaba nervioso ya que le iba a pedir a Bella que lo acompañe al baile. Hice un esfuerzo inhumano para no agarrarlo del cuello y alejarlo de Bella.

Al llegar a nuestro lugar saludó a Bella demasiado emocionado fue agradable escuchar que Bella le contestara de forma monótona; a mí, en cambio, me saludo con un seco "Cullen" y yo le contesté de igual manera. Cuando Bella le preguntó por que se había acercado a nuestra mesa él empezó a balbucear, fue verdaderamente irritante.

— Me enteré que ibas a ir al baile con Jessica me gusta la idea, hacen una bonita pareja. —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mike se desilusionó con su reacción, pensaba que se iba a poner celosa cuando lo nombró, se marchó de ahí con la poca dignidad que le quedó, yo me reí ya que estaba dudando de que Bella no supiera del por que de su acercamiento.

— ¿En realidad no sabías que quería? — Le pregunté con burla.

—No se de lo que me hablas — Me respondió haciéndose la desentendida pero algo me decía que ella sabía exactamente a lo que Mike había venido.

Me sentí muy bien cuando lo rechazó pero puede que ella quiera invitar a otra persona, no sabía si era capas de soportar verla con otro chico. Para que negarlo, yo estaba totalmente enamorado de aquella singular humana.

Al terminar la hora la acompañé a su próxima clase, nos despedimos en la puerta del gimnasio y ella entró al vestuario de mujeres. Yo me fui a mi automóvil a escuchar algo de música, tenía que esperar una hora para que mis hermanos terminasen su horario escolar.

Al pasar la hora, mis hermanos aparecieron como también pude ver a Bella, estaba hablando con Eric y pronto el se fue con desilusión pintado en su rostro, puede ver como hablaba con Tayler pero no presté la más minima atención a lo que estaban conversando ya que solo tenía ojos y oídos para una sola persona y esa persona era Bella pero cuando vi a Tayler acercarse a Bella tuve que entrar en su mente para ver por que se le acercaba, me quedé de piedra cuando escuché la conversión que había tenido con Eric. ¿Quién era el muchacho que Bella quería invitar al baile? ¿Lo conozco?, tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta que Bella y Tayler estaban conversando, ¿Será él? Y sin más empecé a escuchar la conversación aunque parece que mis hermanos hacía bastante tiempo que estaban escuchando.

—Como no te atrevías a invitarme vine yo para sacarte de tu problema — ¿Qué? ¿En realidad era Tayler a quien quería invitar?

— ¿! Qué! Yo no quería invitarte — Le respondió con una voz más aguda que lo normal la hizo ver adorable y a mí me sacó una sonrisa.

— Ah ¿no? — Preguntó Tayler dejando de sonreír; _esto tiene que ser mentira, se nota que ella siente cosas por mi, tal vez nada más sea demasiado tímida,_ pensó y yo me enojé bastante, no por el hecho de que a Bella le gustara otra persona sino que esa era Tayler alguien que no la merecía. —Entonces dime, ¿a quien va a invitar? — Preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante. _Cálmate Edward_ me repetía constantemente Jasper.

—Yo… yo…— Empezó a balbucear Bella. —Yo quiero invitar a… Edward… si a Edward Cullen.

Tengo que admitir que aquello me tomo por sorpresa pero fue una gratificante sorpresa, ella me quería invitar a mi, sentí como una sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro, ella se percató de nuestra presencia y palideció pero al instante su rostro adquirió un exquisito rubor color rojo escarlata, al levantar la mirada se fijó en algo que estaba fuera de mi campo visual al darme la vuelta para ver que la tenía tan entretenida me encontré con la letal mirada de Rosalie. Traté de buscar el por qué de su actuar pero solo había insultos para nuestra parte, me refiero para Bella y para mí.

Entró en su monovolumen y salió del aparcamiento lo más rápido que su viejo trasto le permitió. Sin más no subimos al automóvil y conduje hasta la casa, Alice estaba muy emocionada ya que podría vestirnos para ir al baile, si ella la había asumido que yo diría que sí y que ellos nos acompañarían.

Nos bajamos del coche y entramos a la casa, subí a mi habitación ara dejar mis cosas, después de media hora alguien llamó a mi habitación, por sus pensamientos pude saber que era Rosalie pero en sus planes nada más se encontraban hablar conmigo me dijo que nos encontráramos en el bosque, yo accedí a su petición y nos encontramos en el medio de un claro.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente? — Le pregunté aunque ya tenía una leve idea.

—De Isabella, por supuesto. — Me respondió.

—No sé a que viene esta conversación. — Le dije.

—Si lo sabes, Edward, ella no es de nuestro mundo. — Me empezó a decir Rosalie, ¡Ja! Como si eso no lo supiera ya. — ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará si le decimos nuestro secreto? Ella se va a asustar, te va a temer. Por otro lado tenemos a los Vulturi si ellos se enteran de esto corremos peligro toda a familia, Edward piensa en toda la familia y no hagas estupideces.

Sin decir nada más desapareció de mi vista y yo me quedé pensando. Esto que estoy haciendo a los ojos de todos esta mal pero a mí me hace sentir bien, vivo y feliz pero ¿es lo correcto? Muchas veces escuché que no siempre lo correcto te hace feliz pero si está bien creo que podré con ello, no solo era la seguridad de mi familia sino de la propia Bella, si los Vulturi se llegaran a enterar de Bella, en el supuesto caso que le diga la verdad, terminarían con su vida y la sola idea de aquello me producía un inmenso dolor no solo mental sino físico.

Corrí devuelta a casa y me senté en mi piano, empecé a tocar. Estuve horas y horas tocando música de piano, sin tener ganas de nada más.

Al otro día fuimos al instituto, Alice y Jasper se compartieron automóvil conmigo mientras que Rosalie y Emmett se iban en otro diferente. Estábamos caminando los tres y vimos a Bella, estaba pensativa mirando el asfalto. Nos sorprendió que nos saludara sin siquiera levantar la mirada para vernos, Alice se entrometió como era de esperarse y hizo enfadar a Bella, después de que Jasper la calmara le susurró bastante bajo a Alice que dejara a Bella en paz. Luego de eso caminamos en un silencio bastante incomodo.

Las horas pasaron rapidamente y en lo que parecieron unos instantes ya estaba sentado en nuestra mesa en a cafetería. Sentí el aroma de Bella acercarse a nuestra mesa, me preguntó si podía hablar conmigo y le conteste que sí.

_Esta es tu gran oportunidad no la desperdicies,_ pensó Alice y nos sonrío

_Por fin vas a tener un poco de acción hermanito, _dijo Emmett un pequeño gruñido salio desde lo más profundo de mi pecho advirtiéndole que no siguiera con aquellos pensamientos.

_Esta demasiado nerviosa pero ¿Por qué no le disgusta nuestro acercamiento?, _pensaba Jasper con verdadera curiosidad.

_Será mejor que tengas en cuenta lo que hablamos en el bosque, no cometas otra estupidez, _me pedía, más bien me exigía Rosalie.

Salimos de la cafetería y la guié hacia el exterior del instituto, ella me siguió con paso inseguro, después de alejarnos un poco la miré y la duda se reflejó en mi mirada.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Bella? — Le pregunté.

—Yo… no se como… como decirlo — Empezó a balbucear.

— Supongo que tienes que empezar por el principio — Le dije con una sonrisa para infundirle confianza.

— Claro… Yo…. —Suspiró. — Quería preguntarte… ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Me quedé mirándola buscando en sus ojos si de verdad quería que yo la acompañara, pero luego la conversación de Rosalie volvió a mi mente. ¿Quería ir al baile con ella? Definitivamente sí, ¿Puedo ir al baile con ella? Lamentablemente no. Era por su bien, en algún momento de su vida me lo iba a agradecer.

—Bella yo no soy una buena compañía para ti, entiéndelo. — Traté de hacerla entrar en razón.

— ¿Entonces es un no? — Me preguntó.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo se volteó para que no le vea la cara, después de unos instantes llevó rápidamente su mano a su mejilla. ¿La había hecho llorar? Una gran ola de culpa me invadió. Se dio la vuelta y me trató de sonreír pero otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla, mi cara se crispó de dolor ya que yo había provocado aquello, iba a quitar la lágrima de su rostro pero la paré y lo hice yo, traté de mirarla a los ojos pero ella no quería mirarme fijamente, suspiré y me rendí. ¿Qué mal hacía ir a un baile?

—Esta bien Bella iré contigo al baile. — Le dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Me preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Si Bella hablo en serio. — Le sonreí y ella me devolvió el esto, en un instante sus mejillas se sonrojaron y yo me pregunte que habría pensado para que le suceda eso.

— ¿Por qué te has sonrojado? — Pregunté con curiosidad...

—No es nada importante. — Dijo sonrojándome aun más y como su sonrojo mi curiosidad fue creciendo.

—Bella, Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿no? — Le pregunté pero en el momento me arrepentí, ello no debía de confiar en mí yo era un depredador; ella, mi presa.

—Claro que sí Edward — Me contestó y sentí que mi congelado corazón encogía causándome dolor, si tan solo ella supiera…

—Entonces dime por que te has sonrojado.

—Está bien… yo quería que me abrazaras. — Se sonrojó nuevamente y desvió la mirada.

Me lo pensé unos instantes y decidí hacerlo _si voy a ir al infierno voy a disfrutar el trayecto, _pensé y envolví su pequeña figura con mis brazos, se sentía tan bien, una sonrisa adornó mi rostro, Bella no tardó en corresponderme el abrazo y estuvimos abrazados por un tiempo indefinido, un carraspeo rompió nuestra burbuja personal, no me había dado cuenta de la cercanía de mis hermanos.

Nos venían a avisar que sal clases ya habían empezado, yo por supuesto no iba a ir a la clase de Biología ya que hoy iban a hacer la prueba del grupo sanguínea, Bella les contestó que no se preocuparan ya que ella no iba a ir, Emmett le preguntó la razón y le respondió que el aroma de la sangre la marea, estuvimos debatiendo por unos minutos y tuvimos que darle la razón a ella. Le pidió a Alice que la acompañara al bosque que quería decirle algo, Alice trató de mirar que era eso que no podía decir delante de nosotros y no pudo ver nada, con frustración la siguió. Nosotros nos quedamos en el mismo lugar.

En un momento a otro Emmett había empezado a correr por la dirección por donde Alice y Bella se había marchada, casi al instante lo siguió Rosalie mientras tanto Jasper y yo nos miramos interrogativamente, nos ungimos de hombros y corrimos tras ellos, los vimos posados en lo más alto de dos árboles, con Jasper hicimos lo mismo y nos pusimos a escuchar.

— Estas bien, dímelo. — Dijo Alice.

—Yo…—Empezó pero paró abruptamente, Alice se tensó imperceptiblemente, _¿Qué demonios hacen los cuatro escuchando una conversación privada?_, me preguntó Alice con el pensamiento.

—Yo... quería preguntarte si podía quedarme en tu casa después del baile de primavera. — Le dijo Bella, ¿Esto era tan importante como para no decirlo frente a nosotros? Me parece que no.

—Por supuesto que si —Le respondió con una sonrisa — Pero... eso no era lo que me ibas a decir ¿no?

—Tienes razón pero ya no te lo puedo decir... —Le respondió Bella.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Alice contrariada.

— ¿Sabes?, los árboles escuchan — Dijo, Alice y todos la quedamos mirando como si de repente le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

— ¿Los árboles escuchan? —Repitió con desconcierto.

— No todos pero si cuatro. — Dijo y a continuación señaló a los cuatro árboles donde estábamos posados mis hermanos y yo. Nos quedamos con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos desorbitados, ¿Cómo lo supo? Luego me acordé de lo que había sucedido en el aparcamiento, ella se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia antes de levantar la mirada.

— Oh... —Respondió una sorprendida Alice.

— Será mejor que volvamos al instituto pronto se hará la hora de irnos a nuestros hogares —Le dijo Bella como si nada.

Caminaron por donde había anteriormente pasado pero se volvió y enfocó su vista a la punta de los árboles donde todavía estábamos posados y nos hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, caminó junto a Alice rumbo al instituto, dejándonos aun más sorprendidos que antes y una pregunta se formuló en mi cabeza..._¿Quien eres Bella Swan?_

_

* * *

_

**Hola chicas!**

**A que no se imaginaron que iba a tardar TAN poquito en subir!**

**Si como ven no es ninguna ilusión... traje otro capitulo y miren que es lo más largo que he escrito en TODA mi vida! jaja**

**Próximo capitulo "Secretos al descubierto y verdades a medias"**

**Gracias por los 33 review!**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a un review anónimo... me siento muy alagada de verdad!**

**Osea quien no se siente alagada si te dicen que te van a poner un altar!**

**La verdad es que por todos sus review me puse a escribir!**

**La otra historia la verdad es que ando corta de inspiración y no se cuando suba capitulo asi que a las chicas que la leen no se desesperen subiré pero no se cuando! ajja**

**Gracias por las alertar y los favoritos!**

**Sin más que decir me despido...**

_Kisses_

_Maru_


	8. Secretos al descubierto y verdades a med

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no son míos. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a  
**_

_**¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

_**¡Nos vemos abajo!**_

_**¡Maru!**_

* * *

Capitulo 8: Secretos al descubierto y verdades a medias

* * *

Caminamos en silencio hasta el aparcamiento, me parece que hice mal en nombrar la ubicación donde se encontraban posados los Cullen pero mi defensa debo decir fue un impulso, creo que será mejor que no siga a todos mis impulsos seguramente alguna vez me traerán algún problema. Cuando llegamos al automóvil de Alice, los Cullen me miraban con ojos entrecerrados, yo me hice la desentendida y hablé con total naturalidad.

— ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma?

— ¿Para qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta? —me respondió mordazmente Rosalie.

— Creo que cuando alguien pregunta una cosa es porque no sabe o no entiende de lo que están hablando —le repliqué sarcásticamente, le mandé olas de enfado a Jasper, antes de llegar a Forks tuve que practicar mantener mis emociones a raya y doy gracias de haberlo hecho.

—Mira no nos mientas, tú solo eres una simple hu…—todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos y desorbitados, mientras tanto mi mente gritaba _dilo, dilo, dilo._

—Una simple ¿Qué?

Abrió la boca para responderme pero alguien a nuestras espaldas se aclaró la garganta, todos rápidamente suspiraron aliviados. Yo, en cambio, me di la vuelta para ver quién era aquel que osaba interrumpirnos justo cuando Rosalie iba a soltar todo su secreto; era Mike y se notaba que estaba bastante nervioso por la cercanía que tenía con los Cullen.

—Bella, ¿Podríamos hablar? —miró a los chicos que lo estaban mirando atentamente— A solas —agregó.

—Está bien.

Nos alejamos unos cincuenta metros para que los Cullen no nos escucharan, tuve ganas de reírme ya que unos simples cincuenta metros no iban a evitar que ellos no escucharan la conversación que íbamos a tener; que, si soy sincera, no tenía ni la más remota idea de su tema principal.

—Hoy no te he visto mucho y no pude preguntarte antes pero ¿Querrías ir con nuestro grupo a la playa La Push el sábado? —Preguntó totalmente esperanzado pero no pasé por alto el tono que usó cuando dijo _nuestro grupo _y sé que ellos también se dieron cuenta—Dicen que estará soleado, podremos surfear un rato ¿Que dices?

Bueno supuestamente en esta salida me iba a enterar de lo que realmente son los Cullen pero como ya tengo esa información no creo que sea necesario que asista, por otro lado sería una gran oportunidad para hablar con algún integrante de la banda estudiantil para que me ayudasen con el plan B, a demás no vería a ninguno de los chicos hasta el lunes y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

— Por supuesto que sí, no encontramos en la playa—le respondí con una sonrisa.

— ¿En la playa? ¿No quieres venir en grupo desde el local de mis padres?

— Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con alguien de allí— sentí una intensa mirada en mi y al levantar la vista me tope con Edward, él me miraba con frustración y otro sentimiento que no pude identificar.

— ¡Oh! Está bien, nos encontraremos ahí.

Sin decir más se marcho, yo me estaba debatiendo si ir a mi monovolumen y marcharme o volver con los Cullen pero mi debate se terminó cuando escuché a Alice llamarme. Caminé los cincuenta metros que nos separaban y me posicioné a su lado.

— ¿Qué quería Mike Newton? —_Que directa_, pensé.

— Invitarme a la playa, La Push si mal no recuerdo.

— No es el mejor de los lugares para alguien con tu falta de equilibrio— Intervino Emmett y yo lo miré con una ceja enarcada— sin ánimos de ofender.

— Quédate tranquilo, ni que fuera a morirme por ir a ese lugar… aunque me pueda quebrar el brazo, la pierna, alguna contusión en el cerebro…Nada que antes no me haya pasado —Le respondí quitándole importancia.

— ¿Eso te parece algo sin importancia? —Pregunto Jasper con incredulidad.

— Como anteriormente dije, no es nada que no haya pasado. — Al mirar el aparcamiento me di cuenta de que éramos los únicos en el lugar— Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos. Hasta luego y prometo tratar de salir ilesa pero no aseguro nada.

Se despidieron de mí y caminé hasta mi monovolumen, entré en él y, luego de encender el motor, prendí la calefacción. El camino a casa fue rápido ya que yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, tuve mucha suerte de no estrellarme contra un árbol. En casa me pase el día leyendo Macbeth, cociné la cena y, al no tener deseos de cenar, lo dejé servido para que Charlie lo comiera cuando llegara. Subí a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cómoda cama y instantáneamente quede dormida.

El día siguiente transcurrió sin nada bueno que rememorar, ningún Cullen se apareció por el instituto, algo raro pero no le di demasiada importancia, tal vez estarían cazando o pensando que hacer la humana que tanto los hostigaba. Me senté con mis "amigos", Ángela me recibió con una sonrisa mientras que Jessica y Lauren me miraron no muy amablemente; pero, como ya era una cosa común en mí, no es di importancia. En casa le pregunte a Charlie si podía ir a la salida y el muy feliz me contesto que si. La verdad era que no tenía ningún pendiente para ir más temprano a La Push pero en realidad no quería ir con Mike.

Llegué a la playa unos pocos minutos antes que Mike y _nuestro, grupo_ todo paso tal y como debía suceder; Mike tratando de impresionarme con una fogata con madera de la playa, la caminata y al volver los chicos de La Push ya habían llegado al lugar donde anteriormente estábamos nosotros. Estaban Jacob y Sam, los otros adolescentes de la reserva no los pude identificar.

— Tú eres Isabella ¿Verdad?

— Bella— le corregí al instante, él me tendió la mano y yo se la tome.

— Sam Uley, ¿Podría hablar un momento a solas contigo?

— Claro, no hay problema.

Nos alejamos hasta el comienzo del bosque, íbamos sumidos en un no muy cómodo silencio, presentía la razón de esta conversación y algo me decía que no iba a ser tan fácil de convencer como a Billy. Tal vez tendría que contarle la verdad, _toda _la verdad, el nunca se toparía con Edward para que este se enterara por sus pensamientos así que estaba segura de que hasta que no decidiera contarles la verdad ellos no lo sabrían.

—Entonces, ¿De qué querías hablarme?

— ¿Lo que me ha dicho Billy es verdad? —preguntó yendo directamente al quid de la cuestión.

— Si te refieres a que sé que eres un licántropo. Sí, es verdad lo que te ha dicho Billy.

— Y, ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? —sus ojos calculadores hicieron que me ponga nerviosa.

— Ya se lo he dicho a Billy, creo en las leyendas.

— Billy se tragó tu mentira, pero yo no— dijo firmemente.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando— traté de que mi voz fuera dura pero no resultó. ¡Demonios! Le he mentido a cinco vampiros, los cuales pueden leer las mentes, ver el futuro o sentir las emociones, ¿acaso no puedo mentirle a un licántropo?

— Mira Bella, seguramente tienes mejores cosas que hacer así que te pido que solamente me la verdad así podemos seguir con nuestros asuntos.

Suspire y pensé que malo podría salir si le digiera la verdad; nada, absolutamente _nada. _Es más, sería bueno ir forjando una amistad con él, para futuras cosas, que espero poder evitar.

— Está bien, la verdad es que… ¿Cómo lo explico? Hay ciertos humanos que tienen habilidades, yo soy una de ellos, yo sé lo que eres porque en un futuro no muy lejano yo voy a entablar una amistad con tu manada.- él me miro incrédulo.

— Estas diciéndome que eres una… ¿Vidente?- su tono era de total escepticismo.

— Seria una vidente si pudiera _ver_ el futuro, yo _escribo_ _mi_ fututo, o sea al estar la manada involucrada en mi futuro yo sé muchas cosas de ella—le expliqué.

— ¡Oh! Claro… Espera ¿Has dicho manada?

— Eso he dicho, más a delante más muchacho entraran en fase y…—dudé un poco en decirle que Leah estaría en la manada pero al ver mi vacilación hizo un gesto para que continuara con lo que iba a decir— Leah también entrara en fase.

¿Leah? ¿Leah Clearwater? ¿Acaso una mujer puede entrar en fase?

— Supongo sé, su hermano Seth también lo hará—vi el reloj de pulsera que traía y me di cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo— Creo que será mejor que volvamos, yo ya conteste tus preguntas, ahora tengo que volver con mi grupo.

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, yo volví por donde habíamos caminado anteriormente; él, en cambio, corrió y se internó en el bosque. Llegué al lugar donde todos estaban rodeando una fogata, contando chistes y anécdotas, me senté al lado de un muchacho que, por lo que me había dicho Ángela, era integrante de la banda que tocaría en el baile de primavera. Conversé con él y le pregunté si me podía ayudar con una canción que no podía ponerle música, él me respondió que sí y me indicó el lugar donde ensayaban.

Al anochecer juntamos nuestras pertenencias y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos coches, nos despedimos y cada uno partió rumbo a su hogar. Llegué a mi casa y dejé todas mis cosas en mi habitación. Bajé para hacer la cena; pasamos un muy buen rato hablando de cosas triviales, me gustaba tener este tipo de relación con Charlie aunque ninguno de los dos fuéramos muy demostrativos no amábamos.

El fin de semana pasó rápidamente, estuve ensayando con la banda pero no le mostré la letra por si acaso Alice tuviera visones de mi persona. Cuando nos pusimos a ver la música yo se las tararareé y ellos rápidamente sacaron las notas. Al final del día teníamos toda la pista lista y sonaba como la había imaginado. También le pregunté a Alice si nos quería acompañar a Port Ángeles para comprar los vestidos para el baile y como era de esperarse ella respondió con un muy entusiasmando _si. _El invitar a Alice tenia un trasfondo, sabía que si algo malo me iba a pasar ella lo iba a evitar, íbamos a ir nosotras dos ya que al no llevarme del todo bien con Jessica y Lauren no me invitaron aunque no me molesté por ello.

Al día siguiente decidí no ir al instituto, estaba demasiado cómoda en mi cama como para ir. Luego de dormir dos horas más me levanté de mi cama y me duché. Bajé y llamé a Charlie para avisarle de mi ausencia en el instituto, también le pregunté si podía ir a Port Ángeles con Alice y el se extrañó que fuera con una Cullen pero me dejó ir. Después de comer algo rápido, ya que no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de cocinar, Subí a mi habitación y tomé todas las cosas necesarias para dibujar. Bajé y salí al patio trasero, acomodé todo y empecé a pintar el paisaje que tan hermoso se veía con la luz del sol. Pronto sentí la presencia de alguien en el bosque pero sabía que no había peligro, presentía que se trataba de Edward pero no hice ningún gesto para que notara que yo sabía que estaba observándome. Las horas pasaron y llegó el hermoso crepúsculo, lo observé con detenimiento y guardé la imagen para luego plasmarla en un dibujo.

Me duché rápidamente y me cambié. Al terminar de peinarme el timbre sonó, bajé corriendo y casi me caigo pero logré tomar el barandal para no caerme, al abrir la puerta me encontré con una sonriente Alice pero algo me decía que había visto el _casi _ accidente y se estaba riendo a mis costa.

— ¡Hola Bella!

— Hola Alice

— Bueno, entremos al auto que mi hermano debe de estar muy aburrido esperándonos. —dijo Alice.

— ¿Hermano?

— Edward, no tenía auto y él se ofreció a llagarnos — explicó mientras me abría la puerta trasera del _volvo_.

— Buenas noches, Bella—me saludó Edward con una sonrisa.

— Buenas noches Edward.

El automóvil arrancó y empezamos a dejar atrás a Forks, íbamos sumidos en un silencio un tanto incomodo ya que se notaba la tensión que había entre Edward y Alice, supongo que tendrían esas conversaciones donde nadie se enteraba de qué estaban hablando.

— ¿Alice? —la llame.

— Dime Bella —me respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué nos lleva Edward? —al notar que Edward cambió la expresión aclaré el asunto. — Quiero decir, ¿Tú no tienes automóvil?

— Todavía no hay ninguno que me llame la atención— me respondió.

— Claro… Por lo que te conozco un Porche 911 Turbo color amarillo sería el auto ideal para ti…—respondí haciéndome la desinteresada pero una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro al ver que miraba a la nada y luego tenía una enorme sonrisa y empezó a saltar en su lugar.

— ¡Tienes toda la razón Bella! Le pediré a Carlisle que me lo compre.

Yo sonreí con suficiencia ya que mi propósito estaba cumplido, no había más tensiones en el lugar. El camino pasó con conversaciones triviales y sin sentido, no pregunté anda personal por que sabía que me mentirían y no me gusta eso. Llegamos y buscamos vestidos por las tiendas que había abiertas a esas horas, lamentablemente no me agradó ninguna pero Alice me dijo que tenía uno indicado para mí en su hogar, traté de no darle tantas vueltas al asunto porque sabía que no lograría nada. Me invitaron a cenar y yo acepté gustosa. Nos estacionamos cerca del restauran _La bella Italia_, pasó todo lo que tendría que haber pasado con la leve diferencia que ahora estaba Alice y se notaba que quería decirme algo pero Edward no la dejaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dije cuando mi paciencia se agotó.

— No te entiendo Bella —me respondió Edward con cara de póker.

— Alice trata de decirme algo pero no puede y tengo la leve sospecha de que eres tú el que la obliga a callarse, ¿Me pueden decir que se traen entre manos?

— Bueno Bella lo que te quiero decir es…—pensé que esta vez Alice me lo iba a decir pero pronto descubrí que no era así.

— Esta bien Alice se lo diré yo…— estuvo unos segundo pensando— Nunca pensé en decírtelo así y delante de mi hermana pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente buscando algún signo de mentira en sus ojos pero no vi anda de eso, él _quería _esto. Miré a Alice y ella estaba en el mismo estado que yo.

— ¿Estas hablando enserio?

— Por supuesto que sí Bella —dijo un poco ofendido.

— Perdón pero fue tan sorprendente…

— Entonces, ¿Qué dices? —se le notaba que estaba ansioso.

— Claro Edward, quiero ser tu novia —dije con una sonrisa.

Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mí para abrazarme que gustosamente imité, Alice estaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro aunque se notaba que todavía quería decirme la verdad pero supongo que al ser ahora la novia de Edward este me lo iba a decir pronto o eso espero.

La semana pasó rápidamente, al otro día de haber aceptado la propuesta de noviazgo me fue a buscar a mi hogar con su_ Volvo _y fuimos juntos al instituto, todos se quedaron de piedra mirando como sostenía mi cintura y me abrazaba. De todos los Cullen la que peor se tomó la noticia fue Rosalie, como era de esperarse, pero tenía la pequeña esperanza que luego de un tiempo ella se llegaría a acostumbrar a mi presencia. Alice no me quiso mostrar mi vestido para el baile ya que quería que fuera sorpresa yo insistí pero con Alice esas cosas son casos perdidos.

Y aquí me encontraba ahora, en el cuarto de baño de su casa duchándome, con Alice esperándome afuera. Cuando llegó dijo que mientras yo me duchaba ella se cambiaria. Después de estar casi 40 minutos bajo el agua decidí salir. Al ir a mi cuarto me encontré con Alice que traía un vestido sin tirantes negro que llegaba hasta las rodilla y en su cintura tenía un cinturón blanco, tenía unos zapato negro altos e iba levemente maquillada. _(Ver en mi perfil)_

No me dejó ver mi vestido hasta que no me terminase de arreglar, me maquilló pero me dejó un estilo natural, en mi cabello lo onduló y me hizo un pequeño recogido. Cuando terminó me mostró el vestido que quería que usara en el baile. Mi vestido era de color azul sin tirantes que llegaba hasta la rodilla y tenía muchas lentejuelas de distintos gamas de azules y grises, me dio unos zapatos demasiado altos para una persona con mi descoordinación pero me aseguró que no me iba a caer en toda la noche. Terminamos de arreglarnos y bajamos para encontrarnos con nuestras parejas esperándonos, el me vio y me sonrió haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran. Traía un traje gris oscuro que marcaba sus músculos y lo hacían ver más hermoso de lo que era.

— Esta hermosa —me susurró al oído cuando me tomó por la cintura.

— Se puede decir lo mismo de ti—le respondí.

Presté atención a los demás, Rosalie llevaba un vestido rojo sin tirantes que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y este tenía un cinturón negro, unos zapatos más altos que los míos del mismo color de su vestido y su cabello estaba totalmente lacio. Emmett llevaba un traje color gris más claro que Edward, Jasper llevaba un pantalón de vestir gris, una camisa y arriba un chaleco gris. Lamentablemente Esme no estaba porque había tenido un 'improvisto' pero estaba claro que había salido a cazar para que mi sangre no le molestara. Durante la semana Alice trató muchas veces en vano contarme el secreto pero siempre alguien la detenía antes de que lo dijese, Edward se notaba dudoso pero él tampoco decía nada. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se fueron el _Jeep _ del primero mientras que Edward y yo íbamos en otro.

Llegamos y algunas personas se quedaron mirando el automóvil esperando que salgamos, estaba nerviosa, tengo que admitir, pero ¿Qué mal podría traer un simple baile? Al bajar escuchamos muchas exclamaciones de sorpresa, no tenía que tener el oído desarrollado cuando prácticamente gritaban. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la entrada, los otros integrantes de la familia ya nos esperaban adentro. Pasaba el tiempo y fue divertido ver como Alice trataba de hacer bailar a Jasper, supongo que hacía mucho que no salían a una fiesta. De un momento a otro la banda de la escuela apareció en el escenario, tocaron un par de canciones y luego pararon.

— Ahora queríamos llamar a una estudiante que hace pocos días nos pidió el favor de crear la música de una canción suya, pero no escuchamos su letra y no queríamos dejar al publico sin aquella canción desconocida pero sabemos que debe ser excelente…— _ esto no me puede estar pasando, _pensé con desesperación. — Así que por favor si nos haces el favor de subir al escenario Bella Swan.

Todos se voltearon a verme y me encogía en mi lugar, pero lo pensé mejor y creo que sería positivo que ellos escucharan la letra de la canción. Empecé a caminar rumbo al escenario, cuando llegue subí y todos me miraban expectantes.

— Hola… Bueno, esta canción se llama Decode y espero que les guste…—no sabía que más decir así que hice un gesto para que empezaran a tocar. Enfoqué la mirada en Edward y empecé a cantar.

_¿Cómo puedo decidir lo que esta bien si tú nublas mi mente?_

_No puedo ganar tu batalla perdida todo el tiempo_

_¿Cómo puedo tener lo que es mío si siempre estas cambiando de bando?_

_Pero no tomaras mi orgullo, no esta vez_

_No esta vez…_

_¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?_

_Cuando yo solía conocerte tan bien_

_¿Cómo llegamos aquí?_

_Bueno, creo que lo sé_

_La verdad se esconde en tus ojos_

Miré a Alice fijamente

_Y esta colgando de tu lengua_

Volví mi mirada a Edward.

_Hirviendo en mí sangre_

_Pero crees que no puedo ver_

_Que clase de hombre eres_

_Si es que eres un hombre en realidad_

_Bueno creo que lo descubriré yo misma_

_Estoy gritando que te amo tanto en mis pensamientos_

_Pero tú no los logras descifrar_

_¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?_

_Cuando yo solía conocerte tan bien_

_¿Cómo llegamos aquí?_

_Bueno, creo que lo sé_

_¿Vez lo que hemos hecho?_

_Nos estamos engañando a nosotros mismos_

_¿Vez lo que hemos hecho?_

_Nos estamos engañando a nosotros mismos_

_¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?_

_Cuando yo solía conocerte tan bien_

_¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?_

_Bueno, yo solía conocerte tan bien_

_Creo que lo sé_

_Hay algo que he visto en ti_

_Puede que me mate_

_Quiero que sea verdad._

Terminé de cantar y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir estruendosamente; ellos, en cambio, me miraban atónitos, después de recibir muchas alabanzas llegué a su lado y les dije.

— Es hora de que hablemos…—les susurré, todos asintieron y nos fuimos del lugar.

El camino a su casa fue demasiado incomodo, él estaba con el ceño fruncido pero no quería molestarlo preguntándole cosas obvias. Al llegar nos encontramos con Esme.

— Llegaron antes de lo que había pensado. —dijo mirando a sus hijos— Hola, tu debes ser Bella

— Buenas noches Señora Cullen—le respondí.

— Nada de señora, soy Esme.

— Como quieras Esme— le dije sin quitar mi sonrisa.

— En unos momentos baja Carlisle, esta en su despacho con algunos expedientes.

Y dicho y hecho Carlisle apareció en unos minutos con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que se acercaba el momento donde se enteraría de la nota que le dí en el hospital aunque no les diría la verdad... por lo menos no entamos en los sofás que había y nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio.

— ¿Cuándo te pedí que fueras mi novia sabias lo que éramos? —rompió el silencio Edward, yo me limité a asentir.

— Cuando pasó el accidente con la furgoneta, ¿Viste todo lo ocurrido? —pregunto Jasper.

— Así es, vi como corrió a velocidad inhumana, detener la furgoneta dos veces antes de que me aplastara.

— ¡Esto es todo tu culpa! ¡No tuviste que haber hecho nada! ¡Has puesto a toda la familia en riego por intentar ser un superhéroe! —empezó a gritarle Rosalie a Edward.

— No te equivoques Rosalie—le paré — He dicho que he visto todo eso pero en ningún momento dije que por él haya sabido de su especie…

— ¿Qué? —dijeron todos al unísono.

— Sé su secreto desde que tengo doce años de edad aproximadamente—les respondí

— ¿Ahora podrás contestar mis preguntas? —preguntó Carlisle.

— ¿Tu ya lo sabias? —le preguntó Edward.

— Me lo dijo el día que sucedió el accidente —le respondió.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó Esme y yo le sonreí, tenía toda la historia inventada.

— Una vacaciones que vine aquí, estaba sola en mi casa y apareció por mi ventana. No me hizo nada ya que acababa de cazar y dijo que yo era especial. Nunca entendí esa frase. Increíblemente no estaba asustada por que alguien había entrado a mi casa y este tenía los ojos color borgoña sin cotar con la piel tan blanca, su fuerza y agilidad. Supongo que le inspiré confianza ya que me dijo lo que era y me advirtió que si alguien se enteraba de esto podría morir o matar a alguien allegado a mí, pregunté todo acerca de su especie; me contó sobre ustedes, de su forma de vida, cuando le pregunté porque él no hacia lo mismo simplemente me contestó que no tenía ningún deseo de hacerlo —relaté, ellos parecieron creerme y eso me hizo sonreír.

La casa se quedó en silencio hasta que sentimos que alguien se paraba del lugar donde había estado sentado; era Edward, me miró unos instantes y sin decir nada salió corriendo a toda velocidad a los bosques, me quedé mirando el lugar donde había desparecido.

— Solo dale tiempo para que asimile las cosas —me pidió Alice.

Yo la miré y suspire, sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Conociendo a Edward como lo hago esto le iba a causar una lucha interna muy fuerte pero aunque el al volver me diga que no me quiere en su vida sabia que con el tiempo el iba a volver. Solo tenia que darle tiempo…

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Aca les traigo un capitulo MUY largo! jaja**

**Espero que les guste!**

**La cancion como dice Bella es Decode de Paramore**

**La verdad es que creo qeu con una cancion se pueden decir muchas más cosas que hablando entonces pensé en que los chicos se enteraran de esta manera..**

**Todas las vestimentas estan en mi perfil =)**

**Pregunta para ustedes ¿Cómo fue que dieron con esta historia? Si tienen ganas me contestan si no esta bien...**

**Wow 220 review en 7 capitulo!**

**Gracias encerio!**

**Espero poder subir pronto!**

**Las chicas que tambien leen mi otra historia les quiero avisar que ya he subido nuevo capitulo!**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido!**

_Kisses_

_Maru_**_  
_**


	9. Importante

**Hola chicas!**

**Bueno primero que nada les quiero informar que esto es una nota...**

**Lamentablemente mis padres me acaban de decir que en unas pocas horas nos vamos a Cordoba y nos quedamos hasta Enero.**

**Hasta aca todo bien, mi GRAN problema es qe nos vamos a la casa de mi tia quien no tiene internet -.-**

**El ciber mas cerca esta a 30 cuadras y como es cosa de todos los años iremos a recorrer la provincia dejandome sin tiempo de escribir**

**Trataré de publicar algun capitulo pero no creo que pueda hasta enero!**

**Encerio MIL disculpas pero es algo que no está en mis manos**

**Espero que sepan comprender!**

**A las chicas que pude mandarles mensajes primados ya les envie el adelanto pero lo dejo aquí para aquellas personas que no les pude mandar.**

(...) Edward entró en mi campo de vision y se posicionó al frente mío.

— ¿Es verdad que no me tienes miedo?

— Si te tuviera miedo no estaría junto a ti hablando ¿No te parece? —le sonreí.

— Bella, no te comprendo ¿Cómo haces para estar con nosotros sabiendo lo que somos?. Somos mounstros y tu estas aquí como si eso no fuera cierto.

— Stephen King dijo: 'Los mounstros son reales y los fantasmas tambien. Viven dentro de nosotros y a veces ellos ganan'. Todos tenemos mounstros dentro Edward no por eso los hace peores que alguien. Y tambien está que ustedes hacen todo lo posible por reprimir aquel mounstro.

— Esto esta mal Bella, nos tienes que temer, no somos humanos. Solo somos parte de los mitos que utilizan para causar terror.

— Edward, tienes que dejar de temer a tu condicion. Eres lo que eres y yo así te quiero —le dije con tono firme.

— Con solo tocarte puedo romperte un hueso —dijo y para demostrarlo quebró un sillon con un solo toque.

— Esme se molestará por lo que acabas de hacer —dije mirando con el seño fruncido el sofá que acababa de destruir.

En un parpadeo lo tenía enfrente agachado para mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Como puedes pensar en eso mientras hablamos de un tema tan delicado?

— Para tí lo es Edward, no para mí —le contesté.

— Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

Yo lo miré tratando de infundirle animos, esperando ansiosa lo que quería decirme (...)

**Espero que les guste**

_Kisses_

_Maru_


	10. Aclarando asuntos

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no son míos. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a**_

_**¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

_**¡Nos vemos abajo!**_

_**¡Maru!**_

* * *

Capitulo 9: Aclarando asuntos

* * *

Todos se quedaron callados luego de que Edward saliera de la casa, yo estaba sentada pensando que podía hacer mientras esperaba que Edward llegara, porque sí, lo iba a esperar despierta para saber la decisión que había tomado. Rosalie y Emmett se marcharon poco tiempo después, Carlisle se marchó a su despacho para ver unos expedientes del hospital no sin antes pedirme disculpas por la actitud de Edward, Esme le siguió y me dijo que me sintiera como en casa. Solo quedábamos Alice, Jasper y yo; ellos estaban sumidos en su propio mundo con las manos unidas y mirándose con un amor extremo, en ese momento supe lo que haría. Me levanté del sofá y Alice me miró con una sonrisa, confirmando que podía hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Subí las escaleras y fui a la habitación de Alice donde tenía mis instrumentos de dibujo, busqué un blog de hojas blancas, lápiz y goma de borrar. Bajé y los encontré en la misma posición, suponía que Alice ya le había dicho a Jasper mi plan y se había quedado tal y como estaban antes de marcharme.

Empecé a hacer rápidos bocetos y me concentré en hacerlo lo más perfecto posible, aunque no se pueda apreciar todo el amor que ellos desprendían quería trasmitir por lo menos la milésima parte. Los miraba de vez en cuando para verificar si lo estaba haciendo bien. Sentí como alguien entraba en la sala y se ponía a mis espaldas pero yo seguía dibujándolos con mucho esmero ya que faltaba muy poco para terminarlo hasta que por fin lo terminé.

— ¿Qué les parece? —les pregunté mostrándoles mi dibujo.

— Bella, es hermoso —me respondió Alice con una sonrisa enorme, Jasper no dijo nada pero me regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

— Y a ti Edward, ¿Qué te parece? —pregunté sin darme la vuelta.

— Es muy bello, Bella —respondió luego de unos instantes. — ¿Nos podrían dejar solos, por favor?

— Por supuesto —respondió Jasper y se marcharon a velocidad sobre-humana

Edward entró en mi campo de visión y se posicionó al frente mío.

— ¿Es verdad que no me tienes miedo?

— Si te tuviera miedo no estaría junto a ti hablando ¿No te parece? —le sonreí.

— Bella, no te comprendo ¿Cómo haces para estar con nosotros sabiendo lo que somos? Somos monstruos y tu estas aquí como si eso no fuera cierto.

— Stephen King dijo: 'Los monstruos son reales y los fantasmas también. Viven dentro de nosotros y a veces ellos ganan'. Todos tenemos monstruos dentro Edward no por eso los hace peores que alguien. Y también está que ustedes hacen todo lo posible por reprimir aquel monstruo.

— Esto está mal Bella, nos tienes que temer, no somos humanos. Solo somos parte de los mitos que utilizan para causar terror.

— Edward, tienes que dejar de temer a tu condición. Eres lo que eres y yo así te quiero —le dije con tono firme.

— Con solo tocarte puedo romperte un hueso —dijo y para demostrarlo quebró un sillón con un solo toque.

— Esme se molestará por lo que acabas de hacer —dije mirando con el seño fruncido el mueble que acababa de destruir.

En un parpadeo lo tenía enfrente agachado para mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso mientras hablamos de un tema tan delicado?

— Para ti lo es Edward, no para mí —le contesté.

— Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

Yo lo miré tratando de infundirle ánimos, esperando ansiosa lo que quería decirme.

— ¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo? —yo rodé los ojos.

— ¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

— Limítate a contestar, Bella

— Claro que sí, Edward. Nada me va a hacer cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera tú lo harás —sonreí.

— Sabes que esto podría terminar mal ¿cierto? Trato de no escuchar al monstruo que vive en mí pero él sigue ahí, esperando que algo suceda.

— Edward, sé que no me lastimaras. —le respondí.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello, Bella? ¿Cómo puedes saber que esto no terminará en tragedia?

No le podía decir que yo sabía nuestra historia, sabía que el trataría de que aquello no sucediera; él pensaría que era lo mejor para mí, cambiaria toda la historia y yo no iba dejar que eso sucediese, nosotros debíamos estar juntos, era nuestro destino y nadie iba a cambiarlo, yo solamente iba a modificar el camino pero el resultado sería el mismo, nosotros juntos por toda la eternidad con nuestra familia y amigos.

— Lo siento aquí, Edward —respondí tocando donde estaba mi corazón. — Esto funcionará si ambos lo queremos y no tengas dudas de mi amor hacía ti pero ahora la pregunta aquí es ¿Me quieres lo suficiente como para tratar de que esto funcione?

El me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no pudiera dar crédito a mis palabras pero yo estaba mirándolo fijamente esperando su respuesta.

— Isabella, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi existencia. Te amo y te quiero lo suficiente como para tratar de que esto funcione. —me respondió firmemente y yo le sonreí.

El me sonrió de vuelta y se quedo mirando mis labios por un momento, luego levanto la mirada y la clavó en mis ojos.

— ¿Puedo intentar algo, Bella?

— Claro—me limité a contestarle.

Se acerco lentamente y se quedo a varios centímetros de mí, él trataba de verificar si era seguro para mí. Después de que pasara unos segundos que para mí fueron una eternidad juntó sus fríos labios de mármol con los míos. Me quedé quieta ya que sabía que si hacía lo que quería le complicaría las cosas a Edward. Me besó lentamente, trató de probarse, ver si podía enfrentar mi aroma. Cuando se separó en su rostro había una gran sonrisa que yo le correspondí. Involuntariamente bostecé y él me miro con culpa.

— Lo siento, nunca pasé tanto tiempo con alguien que necesitara dormir.

— Está bien, Edward. Solo tengo que ir a la habitación de Alice para acostarme —dije restándole importancia.

— Tu dormirás en mi habitación, Bella —rebatió.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que has escuchado. Ahora ve a cambiarte a la habitación de Alice y luego llámame para que te muestre donde esta mi habitación.

No traté de discutir más sobre ello, no llegaríamos a ninguna parte y en cierto modo me gustaba la idea de dormir en la habitación de Edward. Una vez lista para dormir lo llame como si estuviera a pocos centímetros de distancia pero aunque lo haya dicho en tono bajo sabía que todos los habitantes de la casa me habían oído. Edward me condujo a su habitación. Estaba demasiado cansada como para prestarle atención a lo que me rodeaba. Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a nuestro destino. Pude apreciar una enorme cama de dos plazas con sabanas doradas y su cobertor era del mismo color. Tímidamente me fui acercando a la cama, me giré y mire a Edward con culpabilidad.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta? Pensé que esto te gustaría pero…—hablaba demasiado rápido para que yo pudiese entenderlo pero no había duda que había malinterpretado mi mirada.

— Edward, es hermoso el detalle que tuviste pero no tienen porqué comprar cosas innecesarias, quiero decir, ustedes ni siquiera duermen —dije mirando con pena la enorme cama. — Podría haber dormido en un sofá, este fue un gasto definitivamente innecesario.

Edward relajó su semblante y pronto escuché su hermosa risa, yo lo miré preguntándome que le causaba tanta gracia. Una vez paró su risa me explicó.

— Comprar esto no causa ningún problema para nosotros, cuando tienes décadas ganando dinero no prestamos atención a los gastos. Pero aun así ¿Qué pensaría Esme de mí si permitiera que mi novia durmiera en un incomodo sofá? La decepcionaría mucho y tú no quieres ver a Esme decepcionada ¿No es cierto?

— No es justo que uses el chantaje emocional conmigo, sabes que no quiero que Esme se sienta decepcionada.

— Entonces acuéstate en la cama, cierra tus hermosos ojos y no pienses cuanto gastamos en ella.

— Fanfarrón —murmuré acostándome en la gran cama.

— Pero así me quieres —replicó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Palmee el lugar vacio que estaba junto a mí. Él pareció dudar unos momentos pero luego se acostó a mi lado. Empezó a tararear una bella nana, _mi _nana. Mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse pero en mi estado lo escuché susurrarme en mi oído.

— Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja…

— ¡Que oveja tan estúpida! —mascullé adormilada y él rió por lo distorsionada que sonaba mi voz.

— ¡Que león tan morboso y masoquista!

Esa frase fue lo último que escuché antes de caer en un profundo sueño. A la mañana siguiente me levanté con gran entusiasmo, al ver alrededor pude notar que la habitación estaba vacía. Fui al cuarto de baño que me había indicado Alice la tarde del día anterior. Entré allí y tome una corta ducha. Me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camisa. Pude sentir que los Cullen estaban dispersos por toda la casa pero tres de ellos se encontraban en un lugar en específico. Caminé hacía había más personas y me di cuenta de que era la cocina. En ella se encontraba Esme, Alice y Edward; los tres estaban viendo un programa de cocina, Esme y Alice hacían todo tal cual la televisión lo mostraba, Edward, en cambio, miraba al chef fijamente.

Alice fue la primera en notar mi presencia, me sonrió y siguió haciendo su labor. Poco después estaba sentada con Edward a mi lado sonriéndome apenado.

— Traté de pararlas pero no lo logré. Esme está emocionada de poder estrenar la cocina.

Al terminar de decir aquello entraron Esme y Alice, la primera traía un vaso de jugo de naranja en una de sus manos y en la otra traía un plato con tocino. Alice traía un tazón de cereales en una mano y en la otra llevaba un cartón de leche. Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

— No creo que pueda terminar todo esto yo sola —dije todavía mirando el desayuno.

— Come hasta donde quieras, Bella —me respondió Esme.

Comí un poco de todo lo que habían preparado. Edward me miraba como si no pudiese entender cómo podía comer aquello.

— Entiendo que no sea un puma pero me gusta —dije burlonamente, él se disculpó con la mirada.

— ¿Ya has terminado?

— Claro

Tomó todos los platos sucios con destreza y desapreció de mi vista, yo me quede en mi lugar al no saber qué hacer. Pasaron unos segundo y Edward apareció nuevamente, sonrió y me tomó la mano, me guió hasta donde se encontraba el hermoso piano de cola negro, se sentó en el taburete y me hizo un lugar para que me sentara a su lado. Empezó a tocar y rápidamente identifiqué la música, era Claro de Luna de Debussy. Después de tocar varias canciones más empezó a sonar una nana, era la misma que me había tarareado la noche anterior antes de dormirme. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no tardaron en desbordarse.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó una vez que terminó de tocarla.

— Es hermosa —susurré.

— La inspiraste tú, Bella —dijo y me besó. Al alejarse vimos que alguien nos estaba mirando con una gran sonrisa.

— Disculpen por la interrupción.

— No importa Alice, ¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó Alice.

— He visto una gran tormenta para esta noche y Emmett quiere jugar a la pelota ¿Te apuntas?

El me miró a mí — ¿Quieres ir Bella?

En el momento que iba a contestar que sí recordé que pasaría si iba.

— ¡No! —dije sobresaltando a Edward y a Alice.

— ¿Sucede algo, Bella? —preguntó Edward.

— No…yo no puedo ir porque… porque tengo que ir a La Push ¡Si! Tengo que ir a ver a Sam —al decir eso Edward tensó su mandíbula.

— Está bien pero ten mucho cuidado Bella. —me pidió o más bien me suplico.

— Lo tendré. Me podrías llevar a mi casa por favor.

— Claro.

Alice desapareció y apareció nuevamente pocos momentos después, llevaba mis cosas. Edward las tomó y después de despedirnos de toda la familia, a excepción de Emmett y Rosalie que no estaban en la casa. El camino a casa la pasamos platicando de cosas triviales. No tardamos mucho en llegar gracias a la loca conducción de Edward.

— Prométeme que te cuidaras cuando vayas a La Push —me pidió otra vez.

— Lo prometo, tu también ten cuidado

— ¿Cuidado de qué? —preguntó y ahí caí en cuenta de mi error.

— De… Emmett, no parece muy inofensivo cuando hay una competencia de por medio —dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

— Estará todo bien, Bella. Nos vemos mañana —rozó sus labios con los míos y se separó.

Tomé mis cosas de la parte trasera del _volvo_ y descendí de vehículo. Caminé hasta la entrada de mi casa y me giré para saludarle, él bajó la ventanilla y me devolvió el gesto. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta sentí el ruido de las ruedas en el pavimento. Allí me quedé mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado, rogando que esta pequeña intervención cambiara las cosas.

* * *

**!Hola chicas!**

**Si aca les dejo este cap!**

**Estoy ewn la casa de una amiga de la familia que gracias a dios tenia internet!**

**Tenia todo el capitulo escrito en un par de hojas!**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir!**

**Me despido hasta la proxima!**

_Kisses_

_!Maru!  
_


	11. ¿Comenzamos con los celos?

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no son míos. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer**_

**_¡Capitulo dedicado a_** Thea2612 **_por su cumpleaños!_**

_**¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

_**¡Nos vemos abajo!**_

_**¡Maru!**_

* * *

Capitulo 10: ¿Comenzamos con los celos?

* * *

Entré a la casa todavía pensando en la desagradable visita que tendrían los Cullen en unas horas. Charlie estaba mirando la televisión, lo saludé y él me devolvió el gesto sin despegar los ojos de la TV. Subí las escaleras, entre en mi habitación y dejé las cosas encima de mi cama. Al mirar a mi alrededor me di cuenta de cuan desordenaba estaba. Ordené mi cama y levanté las cosas que estaban en el suelo, vi que una camisa estaba sobre el pequeño escritorio, la tomé y caminé hasta el cesto de ropa sucia. Saqué todos los papeles y salí afuera para dejarlo en el tacho de basura. Al entrar nuevamente a mi habitación sentí el suave cambio de aroma y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo.

Que no haya ido al juego de beisbol no me aseguraba que los nómadas no captaran mi olor al pasar por el bosque. Me puse nerviosa con ese pensamiento y empecé a caminar por la habitación como un león enjaulado buscando una solución para este dilema. Pronto me acordé de algo que sucedería en mi futuro, corrí hasta donde escondía mis escrituras y saqué el tercer manuscrito que había hecho. Al leer la parte que buscaba encontré la única solución que podría hacer que los nómadas no se acercaran a mi casa. No pensé que la excusa que le había dicho a Edward para no ir al partido se haría realidad, pero necesitaba ir a La Push.

Tomé mi abrigo y bajé rápidamente por las escaleras, me tropecé en el penúltimo escalón pero conseguí sujetarme de la baranda antes de caerme por completo. Charlie aun seguía en la misma posición que cuando entré.

— Iré a La Push a pasar la tarde —le avisé a Charlie mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para marcharme.

— Hoy vendrán a cenar Billy y Jacob —me informó. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no solamente era necesario esconder mi aroma sino, también, el de Charlie. Tal vez tendría que traer a Sam aquí ya que el aroma de Jacob todavía no era como el de un licántropo.

— Claro, tal vez invite a Sam y a su novia ¿Puedo?

— ¿Sam? ¿Sam Uley? No sabía que eras amiga del muchacho. —_y no lo soy _quise decir pero si lo hacía sería muy sospechoso que lo invite a cenar.

— Nos conocimos cuando fui a La Push con mis compañeros de clases —no era del todo mentira, yo lo había conocido _personalmente _aquella tarde.

— Está bien, vuelve temprano —y sin decir nada más volvió a prestarle atención a la TV.

Antes de salir de la casa llamé a Billy para preguntarle la dirección de Sam, me contestó Jacob, trató de mantener una conversación conmigo pero en el estado de ansiedad en el que me encontraba no pude evitar ser un poco cortante con las preguntas que él me hacía. Finalmente me pasó la dirección de Sam pero me dijo que seguramente lo encontraría en la casa de Emily, su novia. Después de que me pasara la dirección de Emily le colgué el teléfono con un apresurados 'adiós'. Entré a mi monovolumen y partí rumbo a La Push, para mis adentros deseé tener un auto como los que tenían los Cullen para llega más rápido aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Llegué luego de unos cuantos minutos. La casa era no bastante amplia como la había imaginado pero no dejaba de ser bella. Me bajé del monovolumen y toqué la puerta. La persona que me respondió fue una mujer de tez morena con una gran cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro, deduje que era Emily y con una cordial sonrisa me presenté.

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre Bella. —le sonreí— ¿Se encontraría Sam?

— Buenas tardes Bella, soy Emily la novia de Sam. El en este momento no puede atenderte, está…ocupado —expuso algo incomoda.

— ¡Oh! ¿Está en fase? —pregunté un poco desanimada por mi mala suerte, aunque aquí no se sintiera mi aroma, en mi casa sí y Charlie estaba allí. Su pistola de policía no le serviría de nada estando al frente de tres vampiros sedientos. Me estremecí de solo pensarlo. Emily mal entendió mi gesto y me invitó a que pasara a su casa.

— ¿Tu eres la chica que Sam me ha comentado? —preguntó mientras traía unas tasas de té con unos panecillos.

— Si estás hablando de la chica que puede _saber_ el futuro y que tu novio estaba en el junto a muchos chicos de La Push formando una manada de licántropos. Sí, soy ella.

— Si básicamente es lo que me ha dicho Sam —respondió sonriendo.— Entonces, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Discúlpame por ser tan directa pero me da curiosidad.

— Descuida. Básicamente necesito que Sam vaya a mi casa. —expliqué— Claro que tu también estas invitada—apresuré a agregar.

Sentimos la puerta abrirse y por ella apareció Sam con unos pantalones cortos y sin camisa. Miró a Emily y a mi repetidas veces con expresión confusa.

— Buenas tardes, Sam —lo saludé parándome de mi asiento.

— Buenas tardes, Bella —me devolvió el saludo— No quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Bueno, venía a invitarlos a mi casa a cenar.

— ¿A cenar? Algo me dice que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad.

— Es verdad, no lo estoy haciendo. Necesito que vayas a mi casa a cenar para que tú aroma tape el de nuestra sangre, o sea, el de Charlie y el mío.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que mi aroma tape el de su sangre? ¿Para qué…? —empezó a preguntar pero pronto se dio cuenta de por qué le estaba pidiendo.— Pasará algo ¿no? —preguntó aunque sabía muy bien que el ya lo daba por hecho.

— En realidad, hay una leve posibilidad de que pase algo. Ya he cambiado el curso de las cosas pero nada me confirma que no pasará nada. Prefiero estar preparada en caso de que no funcione. —expliqué.

— Entonces supongo que está bien. Pero déjame decirte algo Bella. En caso de que algo sucediese no dudaría en defenderlos pero eso es contra al tratado que tenemos con los Cullen. Aunque siendo a ti a quien defienda no creo que haya algún reproche. —esto último lo dijo algo enfadado, él sabía de mi relación con Edward y no la aprobaba para nada pero eso a mí no me importaba.

No quise responderle nada. Aunque Sam tuviera tiempo siendo un licántropo no quería tentar a la suerte. Nunca se había enfadado tanto como entrar en fase delante de mí pero tampoco quería estar ahí cuando pasara. Edward dice que no tengo instinto de supervivencia porque no me alejo de las bestias mitológicas pero sí lo tengo solo que en casos muy limitados.

Nos quedamos conversando sobre mi 'don'. Me preguntaron cuantos chicos iban a estar en la manada, sus nombres y cuando lo harían. Le dije todo lo que sabía y le recomendé que no los hostigara cuando estén por cambiar, en especial a Jacob. Les dije que algunos les tendrían miedo si se comportaba de esa manera. Me preguntaron sobre lo que sucedería en mi futuro. Fui bastante cortante en ese punto, no les dije sobre mi transformación o sobre mi hija. Esos detalles eran demasiado personales. Ellos tendrían que saber lo justo y necesario, el resto de la historia solo yo la sabría. Ni siquiera los Cullen lo descubrirían. Por lo menos no hasta que haya sido trasformada y teniendo a mi hija en mis brazos.

El tiempo pasaba y decidí que lo mejor era que nos marcháramos a mi casa. Ellos se fueron en una camioneta que sinceramente no me acordaba que poseían y yo me fui en mi monovolumen. Esta demás decir que ellos llegaron antes de mí. Estacionado en la acera estaba el automóvil de los Black. Entramos a mi casa y en la sala de estar estaban Charlie y Billy viendo muy atentamente la TV; Jacob, en cambio, estaba pendiente de la puerta de entrada ¿Como me he dado cuenta? Fácil, miraba la puerta atentamente cuando entré en mi hogar.

Salude a los presentes y caminé hasta la cocina. Hice un exquisito pollo al horno con la ayuda de Emily. Al empezar la cena había cierta tensión en el ambiente, todos estábamos en silencio aunque Sam, en contra de lo que le pedí, le mandaba miradas con doble significado, el pobre chico se le notaba el nerviosismo que aquello le provocaba. Disimuladamente pateé a Sam para captar su atención. Cuando él por fin despegó la mirada de Jacob yo lo miré duramente y él hizo un gesto de disculpa.

Después de corregir ese pequeño error la velada fue muy entretenida. Charlie, Billy, Sam y Jacob se fueron a la sala de estar para tomar unas cervezas (a excepción de Jacob claro está) mientras que Emily y yo nos quedamos limpiando las cosas sucias.

— ¿No te dio miedo estar con Edward? —me preguntó Emily mientras secaba un plato que le pasaba.

— No. Para nada. Sería lo mismo para ti el estar con Sam. Aunque existe la posibilidad de que nos hieran sabemos muy bien que no lo harían intencionalmente. —ella automáticamente llevó una mano a su cicatriz.

— Sam siempre se culpa de lo que pasó aquella tarde pero sé que no lo hizo conscientemente. El me ha contado que es muy difícil no hacerle caso a su instinto animal cuando está en fase. —me respondió ausentemente.

Seguimos haciendo nuestra tarea sin hablar. Se notaba que ella estaba pensando en lo que me había dicho y yo la dejé pensar sin interrupciones. Al terminar nos reunimos con los hombres. Sam al vernos se paró y caminó hacia nosotras y abrazó a Emily.

— Creo que ya es tiempo de que nos marchemos. —anunció Sam.

— Creo que será mejor que nosotros también nos marchemos. —le secundó Billy.

Charlie los despidió dentro de la casa porque ya se tenía que ir a dormir, mañana tenía que estar temprano en la jefatura de policías. Yo, en cambio, los acompañé hasta la puerta. La primera en despedirse fue Emily seguido por Sam. Este último me sorprendió cuando me abrazó pero al instante me di cuenta de por qué lo hizo.

— Siento a un vampiro acercarse. —me susurró en el oído para que nadie lo escuchara.

— Lo sé, pero es un Cullen. Quédate tranquilo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó receloso pero ante mi expresión su postura se tranquilizó— Lo siento, no me puedo acordar de tus habilidades.

— A veces ni yo misma lo hago. —le confesé.

Después de eso él se alejó y se subió a su camioneta donde lo esperaba Emily. Luego se acercó Billy a saludarme y por último Jacob, él también me abrazó; he de suponer que al ver a Sam abrazarme le dio el coraje necesario para hacerlo. Le devolví el abrazo mas por compromiso que por quererlo ya que no quería que haya malos entendidos en lo que respecta a nuestra relación de conocidos. Los Black se fueron y yo entre en la casa. Sentí a alguien en mi habitación y no dudé que fuera Edward por eso decidí ir a ducharme antes de estar en la misma habitación que él, para ellos el aroma a licántropo era asqueroso. Después de asearme y ponerme mi pijama (que siempre lo guardaba en el cuarto de baño) entré a mi habitación.

Edward se encontraba sentado en la mecedora que tenía, su rostro no transmitía ninguna emoción pero en el momento que nuestros ojos se conectaron pude ver el alivio y otro sentimiento que no pude descifrar. En un pestañeo lo tuve frente a mi, envolviéndome con sus fríos brazos de mármol.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Edward? —aunque ya supiera la verdad tenía que aparentar frente a él y sus acciones desconcertarían a cualquiera, incluso a mí. Si no supiera la historia, claro está.

— Por unos momentos pensé que te perdía. —contestó mientras se sentaba en la mecedora y me sentaba a mí en su regazo.

— ¿Por qué penaste eso Edward?

— En el partido de béisbol aparecieron tres nómadas, te juro que es ese momento agradecí que tuvieras otras cosas que hacer. Jugamos un partido con ellos y se marcharon en el momento que ellos no estaban en un radio de cinco kilómetros le pregunté a Alice sobre ti pero me dijo que no podía verte. Corrí hasta aquí a toda velocidad por el bosque para saber si algo te había sucedido. Te vi sana y salva… en los brazos de un muchacho. —lo último lo dijo entre dientes. Me di cuenta de que estaba celoso por la manera en la cual lo dijo y por su mandíbula tensa.

— ¡Oh! ¿Me has visto abrazando a Sam o a Jacob?

— ¿Son dos? —rodé los ojos por su expresión asombrada y aun mas celosa. —solo pude llegar a leer la mente de uno de ellos y no pensaba en ti de una forma amistosa.

— Primero que nada. Sam tiene novia y están muy enamorados. Segunda, Jacob es menor que yo, tiene quince años y no lo veo como alguien con quien salir. Ahora, ¿No hace menos de 24 horas que te he dicho mis sentimientos hacia ti? ¿Cómo puedes dudar de esa forma? —pregunté algo dolida y enfadada.

— Lo siento mucho, Bella. Es algo que esta fuera de mi control. El solo pensar que estas con otra persona, una persona humana que te puede dar todo lo que yo quiero darte pero no puedo me hace sentir… celoso—empezó a buscar la palabra adecuada.

— Edward —dije tomándole el rostro con mis manos — Tú me das todo lo que quiero y más. Nunca nadie podrá hacerlo. De eso nunca tengas dudas.

— Lo siento, me estoy comportando como un adolescente inseguro.

— Bueno exteriormente lo eres —bromeé para quitarle tensión al asunto.

Un bostezo se escapo de mi boca. Edward me cargo hasta mi cama y me deposito dulcemente en ella. Con un gesto lo invite a acostarse conmigo y esta vez no dudó en hacerlo. Me acomodé en su duro pecho y cerré mis ojos. Lo último que recuerdo es que Edward me tarareaba mi nana.

* * *

**Hola a todas!**

**Bueno aca dejo otro capitulo de esta historia que espero que les guste!**

**Bueno nuestro Edward estaba celoso de Sam y Jacob!**

**Espero que hayan pasado una muy buena navidad!**

**Yo la pasé en la casa de unos parientes de mi madre que sinceramente no tenia idea de su existencia y adivinen qué! Era la mas pequeña asi que me sentia algo... excluida jaja**

**¿Tiraron muchos fuegos artifiales?**

**Yo no, la verdad es que me asustan bastante los sonidos. Esto es culpa de mi madre que me traumo de chiquita pero que se le va a hacer... El dinero que gastaron en mis hermanos me lo dieron, osea para ser equitativos jaja**

**Bueno nos las molesto maaaaaaas!**

**Nos leemos en el proximo cap!**

_Kisses_

_Maru_


	12. El final del crepúsculo

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no son míos. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Capítulo dedicado a todas aquellas personas que aun leen esta historia**_

_**¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**_

_**¡Nos vemos abajo!**_

_**¡Maru!**_

* * *

Capitulo 11: El final del crepúsculo

* * *

Luego de salir de nuestro estado de shock junto con mis hermanos corrimos hacia el estacionamiento del instituto donde se suponía que nosotros nos encontrábamos. Cuando pasamos por al lado de mi hermana y de Bella, me quedé mirando a la ultima con mucho interés. Ella era especial y eso se notaba a simple vista pero había algo más escondido ahí, algo de extrema importancia pero lamentablemente no podía descifrar que era aquello.

Llegamos al estacionamiento en cuestión de segundos ya que ellas no se habían alejado demasiado del instituto, solo lo suficiente para que ningún humano las llegase a escuchar. Miré a mis hermanos para ver que expresiones tenían porque estaba tan pendiente de mis cavilaciones que no me había puesto a pensar qué pensarían mis hermanos de todo este asunto.

Jasper no podía concebir la idea de que Bella supiese donde estábamos siendo ella una simple humana pero sus pensamientos se asemejaban a los míos, percibía que Bella ocultaba algo y que aquello nos involucraba directa o indirectamente. Emmett creía que Bella era asombrosa. Los pensamientos de Rosalie fueron muy difíciles de entender ya que pensaba demasiado rápido y en diferentes idiomas, aunque no había duda que estaba insultándome por meterme con una humana como Bella.

Poco tiempo después llegaron Alice y Bella. Mis hermanos y yo la miramos con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de ponerla incomoda. Lo sé, es algo infantil pero la necesidad de saber que estaba pasando era más fuerte que la razón. Ella no parecía para nada incomoda, y nos hablo con total naturalidad. Esto provocó que creciera poco a poco la furia contenida de Rosalie. La conversación se fue tornando más y más tensa, hasta que en un punto Rosalie casi llama 'simple humana', conociendo a Bella como la conozco esto habría prendido la llama de la curiosidad y no tendría más remedio que contarle la verdad… o marcharnos de allí.

Pero, gracias a dios, Newton llamó a Bella antes de que Rosalie digiera algo que nos pudiera comprometer a todos. Newton quería hablar a solas con ella y se la llevo a cincuenta metros de distancia, como si nosotros no pudiéramos escuchar a esa distancia. El chico la invito a ir a la playa La Push, notamos el tono posesivo al decir _nuestro grupo_. Me moleste mucho con ello, pero lo mejor era que ella se juntara con personas de su especie y que se alejara de nosotros.

Vacilo durante unos momentos pero luego acepto su invitación. Los pensamientos de Mike eran confusos pero no cabía duda que estaba encantado con la noticia de que pudiese estar con Bella sin ninguna '_distracción' _como nos había apodado. Pero la felicidad duro poco ya que Bella le dijo que se encontraban allí, el se desilusionó un poco pero eso lo compensó pensando en que tendría toda la tarde para '_conquistar' _a Bella.

En el momento en el que ella dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes con alguien de allí una ola de preocupación y celos llegaron de pronto, aunque lo segundo llegaba en proporciones más grandes. Mike se despidió de ella y se fue. Bella se quedo en su lugar como si dudara de que hacer, Alice la llamo al ver su indecisión y le preguntó muy directa algo que yo moría por preguntar. La conversación fue un tormento para mí ya que no había pensado en todas las formas en que Bella se pudiera lastimar.

La conversación no se extendió mucho más y anuncio su partida. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Al llegar Rosalie subió a la habitación que compartía con Emmett, este último la siguió para '_despedirse_' ya que él y yo nos iríamos a cazar este fin de semana y al ser soleado el día siguiente no tendríamos que ir al instituto.

Con Emmett estábamos corriendo por él inmenso bosque cazando para satisfacer nuestra sed. Después de cazar a dos ciervos y a un puma estaba satisfecho. Me senté en una roca y miré como Emmett jugaba con su presa, un oso. Supongo que nunca superó la forma en la cual '_murió_' y siempre que puede se divierte cazando alguno. Dejé de pensar en Emmett cuando una imagen de Bella se coló en mis pensamientos.

Alcé mi mirada y observé de manera ausente las estrellas._ ¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento?, _me pregunté. Y aunque quisiera imaginarla en su cama leyendo un libro, imágenes para nada tranquilas se filtraban en mi mente. No sentí que Emmett se había sentado a mi lado hasta que no me palmeo mi hombro.

— ¿Sigues pensado en aquella humana? —al ver mi expresión se corrigió— Quiero decir, Isabella.

— No dejo de pensar las cosas que pueden sucederle en mi ausencia. Una enfermedad, una catástrofe natural, un asalto. Los humanos son tan frágiles…

— Te comprendo, cuando me enfrente a un oso cuando era humano no dure mucho.

— Otra imagen para la lista, un oso en el bosque y naturalmente se dirigiría a la casa de Bella. Si pusiéramos su mala suerte en una botella tendría un arma de destrucción masiva que ni una bomba nuclear podría superar.

— Creo que estas siendo dramático y paranoico. Aunque hay una forma de que nada de lo que dijiste le afecte—imágenes de Bella más pálida y con ojos dorados se reproducían en su mente, yo gruñí y el levanto las manos en señal de paz— Lo siento, pero sabes que eso sería lo mejor.

— ¿Mejor para quién? ¿Para ella o para mí? —mi voz sonaba demasiado grave dándole un toque oscuro a la conversación.

El se quedo callado pero no eran necesarias las palabras para saber que él pensaba que era lo mejor para mí. El se levantó de un salto y anunció que iría a cazar otro oso.

Pasaba el tiempo y no veía la hora de volver a Forks, el domingo Emmett decidió que teníamos que volver, alegando que estaba insoportable. Corrimos hasta donde habíamos estacionado el _Jeep_, no sabía por qué llevábamos el automóvil pero a Emmett le encantaba andar a campo traviesa.

Llegamos el lunes a la mañana. Pasé directo a mi habitación para ducharme cuando termine de ponerme mi ropa, busque a Alice, encontrándola en la sala de estar acurrucada junto a Jasper.

— Ella está bien, Edward. No ha ocurrido nada en tu ausencia —dijo Alice.

Le sonreí algo apenado. — Gracias, Alice.

— Cuando quieras. Me ha llamado ayer por la tarde —al escuchar esto paré de caminar hacia la puerta y me giré para mirarla a la cara— Me ha invitado para ir a Port Ángeles para que compremos los vestidos para el baile. No tengo automóvil así que…

— Las llevaré en el_ Volvo_ —el tono que use no dejaba lugar para 'peros'. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con Bella pero tenía que tener controlada a Alice. Estaba empecinada en decirle nuestro secreto a Bella y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Ella me miro a los ojos y trató de usar esos métodos persuasivos que solo ella podía hacer pero en mi no hacían efecto, en este punto era inflexible. Miró hacia la nada y refunfuñando acepto lo que dije. Me despedí de ambos y salí de la casa.

Alce mi mirada y me topé con un cielo azul, lo fulminé con la mirada a que me alejaba un poco más de Bella. Miré mi reloj de pulsera y me di cuenta de que Bella ya debería estar en el instituto. Corrí hasta allí y me trepé en el árbol más cercano posible. Busque en las mentes de los estudiantes-amigos de Bella y al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que no había asistido a clases. Por un momento pensé que le había sucedido algo pero recordé que Alice me había dicho que no le había sucedido nada en mi ausencia.

Al llegar a su casa me encontré a Bella pintando un paisaje, era muy buena haciendo dibujos, desde hace meses pude ver su don para el dibujo. Y me quedé ahí observándola mientras dibujaba. No me di cuenta el paso del tiempo hasta que mi teléfono móvil vibró en mi bolsillo. Era Alice diciéndome que tenía que volver para que vayamos en el automóvil a buscar a Bella. La miré unos momentos más y corrí hacia mi casa.

Alice ya me esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, al leer su pensamiento toda emoción positiva que había en mi rostro desapareció. Ella todavía quería contarle la verdad a Bella y pensaba hacerlo esta noche. No podía ver la reacción de Bella y eso me inquietaba bastante.

— Por favor, Alice…

— No, Edward. Ella tiene derecho a saber de nuestro secreto.

— No, no lo tiene. Ella no forma parte de esta familia y mucho menos de nuestro mundo. Entiéndelo, Alice. La estaríamos exponiendo a un mundo que no conoce. Nuestro mundo chocará con el de ella, y eso nada bueno podrá traer. Es por su bien. —afirmé aunque aquello me doliera en lo más profundo de mi congelado corazón.

Ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados pero no dijo nada. Se sentó en el asiendo del asiento delantero mirando al frente. A veces Alice se comportaba de esta manera, tan… _humana._ Suspiré y entré en el _Volvo. _Conduje hasta la casa de Bella a una velocidad 'prudencial' ha pedido de Alice. Cuando llegamos Alice se bajo del automóvil de un salto y fue danzando hasta la puerta de entrada. Antes de tocar timbre tuvo una visión de Bella casi cayéndose por las escaleras pero lograría estabilizarse. Alice presionó el timbre y momentos después apareció una Bella un tanto agitada.

Después de que Alice le digiera que yo las llevaría a Port Ángeles, las dos se subieron al _Volvo_. Mi hermana me miraba con desaprobación.

'_Tenemos que decirle la verdad Edward'_

— No, no tenemos —respondí demasiado bajo y rápido como para que un humano nos escuchara.

'_Tarde o temprano lo sabrá. Es mejor decírselo ahora.'_

— Lo mejor sería no decírselo nunca —mascullé totalmente irritado.

El ambiente estaba tenso, demasiado y eso Bella lo notó. Le preguntó a mi hermana por qué estaba yo aquí y eso me dolió como si me hubieran dado un golpe, ella _no quería _que estuviera allí. Ella se corrigió rápidamente, he de suponer que vio mi expresión. Cuando Alice le dijo que no tenía un automóvil le recomendó un Porche 911 Turbo color amarillo. Alice se fijó en su futuro y le encantó lo que vio. Me sorprendió mucho que Bella supiera esas cosas porque nunca dio a entender que sabía de automovilística pero me guarde ese comentario.

Recorrimos las tiendas de Port Ángeles, sin encontrar lo que Alice buscaba. Aunque nunca lo iba a encontrar ya que estaba colgado en su armario. Imaginaba que toda esta salida era solo un disfraz para después hacer lo que ella en verdad quería. Contarle la verdad a Bella. Decidimos llevar a cenar a Bella. Para mi mala suerte ella se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y lo preguntó directamente. Puse mi mejor cara de póker y le respondí con total indiferencia pero no contaba con que fuera tan perceptiva.

— Bueno Bella lo que te quiero decir es…—empezó Alice a decir pero no la dejé decir más.

— Esta bien Alice se lo diré yo…—pensé unos segundos que podía inventar para salir de esta situación y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió— Nunca pensé en decírtelo así y delante de mi hermana pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

'_¿!Qué¡?' _Escuché el grito mental de Alice en mi cabeza. No le presté mucha atención, miraba fijamente a Bella. Ella hacía lo mismo conmigo. Clavó sus hermosos ojos chocolate en mi mirada como buscando algún rastro de mentira en ella. Pero no iba a encontrar nada porque yo en realidad deseaba fuertemente esto.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio?

Su pregunta me ofendió un poco. Yo le estaba preguntando si quería ser mi novia y ella piensa que es una broma. La mene de Bella siempre logra sorprenderme.

— Por supuesto que sí Bella.

Par a mi suerte o desgracia ella contestó que sí, pero había una parte de mí que estaba enojada por la decisión que tomé, era un riego para mi familia si los Vulturi se enteran, pero por sobre todas las cosas era un riesgo para ella y la otra estaba contenta porque ella hubiera aceptado ser mi novia. Y en ese momento la alegría opacaba el enojo.

Al día siguiente la fui a buscar a su casa. Al llegar al instituto todos los humanos se sorprendieron de que alguien estuviera con un Cullen y cuando la abracé fue, literalmente, una avalancha de murmullos. Fue bastante molesto pero la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro nadie pudo sacármela. Ni siquiera Rosalie pudo cuando les informé q estaba saliendo con Bella. Fue una reacción predecible. Como la Esme que estaba feliz de que haya encontrad el amor y eufórica de conocer a Bella pero la calmé diciéndole que pronto ella se quedaría aquí para dormir luego del baile. Carlisle me felicito y me dijo que Bella era muy buena persona.

La semana pasó rápidamente y cuando me quise acordar estaba en mi habitación cambiándome para el dichoso baile. Alice había escogido la vestimenta de todos, cuando lo dijo nadie puso objeción ya que sabíamos que en esto nadie podía decirle no a Alice, aunque Bella pareciera que si puede lograrlo.

Cuando terminé bajé a la sala de estar para esperar a Bella. Alice me había prohibido leerle la mente, quería que me sorprendiera cuando bajara Bella por las escaleras. Y si que lo hice, estaba hermosa con ese vestido azul. Le sonreí y un adorable sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

— Esta hermosa —le susurré en el oído mientras la tomaba de la cintura. Su aroma me seguía llamando con la misma intensidad pero me fui acostumbrando.

Al llegar al instituto todos se sorprendieron de que hubiéramos asistido al baile ya que en todos los años que estuvimos viviendo aquí nunca habíamos asistido. Los murmullos eran tan altos que hasta Bella los había escuchado. Entramos al baile tomados de las manos y busqué a mis hermanos con la mirada. Pasaba el tiempo y yo me divertía mirando a Alice tratando de hacer bailar a Jasper. Estaba un tanto incomodo con el aroma a sangre a su alrededor y por sobre todo todas las emociones juntas pero estaba haciéndolo bien.

Momentos después la banda del instituto subió a tocar un par de temas. Tocaban dentro de los parámetros de 'bien' pero de un momento a otro pararon de tocar. Hablaron de una persona que les había pedido un favor. Tanto yo como las demás personas nos preguntábamos que tenía que ver con el baile hasta que dijeron que querían que nosotros la escucháramos, y lo que más nos sorprendió fue que llamaran a Bella a cantar.

La canción se llamaba Decode. Nunca había escuchado cantar a Bella cantar pero lo hacía bien. Sus hermosos ojos chocolates se clavaron en mi mirada; puse atención a la canción y me llevé una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta de que esa canción iba dirigida a mí y me decía que ya sabía que no era humano. Los estudiantes no advirtieron la verdad que escondía esa canción y después de que recibía unas cuantas alabanzas llegó hasta nosotros.

— Es hora de que hablemos…—nos susurró, nosotros asentimos.

'_Sabía que era demasiado raro que no nos temiera ¡Ella ya lo sabía!' _Los pensamientos de Jasper eran como un eco de los míos pero iba a esperar hasta llegar a la casa para hacer todas las preguntas que quería hacerle.

El camino a mi casa fue en silencio. Yo estaba con el ceño fruncido preguntándome por qué no me había dado cuenta antes de esto. Era tan obvio. Cuando llegamos a casa presenté a Bella y nos dijo que Carlisle estaba en su despacho, pocos minutos pasaron antes de que el bajara con esa sonrisa amable que siempre llevaba. Nos sentamos en los sillones que teníamos en la sala de estar y nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio. Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas pero opté por la que más me daba curiosidad.

— ¿Cuándo te pedí que fueras mi novia sabias lo que éramos?

Ella no dijo nada pero asintió. Jasper le preguntó si había visto todo cuando ocurrió el accidente con la furgoneta. Ella respondió que sí y detalló que había visto. Eso me dejo conmocionado, no pensaba que había visto _todo. _Como era de esperar, Rosalie empezó a insultarme pero Bella la paró en el acto diciendo otra cosa que nos dejo imantados. Ella lo sabía desde antes de que pasara el accidente.

Carlisle sabía de aquello y en ese momento entendí por qué había defendido a Bella después del accidente. Nos contó como se había enterado, eso me dejó en claro que ella tenía muy mala suerte y a la vez buena. Se encontró con un vampiro pero este no le hizo nada. No especificó nada de su aspecto solo dio las características que poseíamos. Pero le creí, no había necesidad de mentir.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos sin prestar atención a quienes me rodeaban. Necesitaba salir, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba pensar. Me levanté con la agilidad de un vampiro, miré a Bella unos instantes y salí corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque.

Llegué al prado y me senté apoyándome contra un árbol. Miré al cielo nublado, no estaba lloviendo pero no tardaría en hacerlo. La conversación con Bella se reproducía una y otra vez en mi mente. Esto estaba mal, ella estaba_ mal_. Sabiendo de nuestra condición ¿Por qué no se alejo de nosotros? ¿Cómo no nos pudo tener miedo? Eran preguntas sin respuestas, y eso me frustraba. Aquello no me estaba llevando a ningún lado, pero de algo estaba seguro yo amaba a Bella y tenía que descubrir si ella me quería aunque fuera un monstruo.

Corrí devuelta a mi casa y cuando entré me encontré con que Bella estaba dibujando a mis hermanos, no era muy difícil de deducir ya que ella estaba con un lápiz y un block de hojas blancas y mis hermanos estaban sin moverse, tal como unas estatuas. Si Bella se dio cuenta de mi presencia lo disimuló muy bien. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ella dejó de dibujar.

Les mostró el dibujo y a mis hermanos les fascinó aunque Jasper no lo manifestó. Me preguntó a mí y eso me sorprendió pero luego pensé que tendría que acostumbrarme a que ella supiera cuando estaba en el mismo lugar que ella. Me quedé callado unos momentos, cuando recuperé la compostura le pedí a mis hermanos que nos dejaran solos para poder conversar.

'_No lo arruines' _fue lo que pensó Alice antes de irse. Me posicioné delante de Bella. Todavía no podía comprender como no nos temía. Cuando le pregunté si no me temía y ella me respondió con tana naturalidad me confundió mucho más y no pude evitar preguntarle como hacía para estar con nosotros. Me respondió citando una conocida frase de Stephen King, pero él no sabía que los vampiros existían y no estaban precisamente dentro de un ser humano.

Traté de hacerla entender pero ella siempre me replicaba dejándome con las palabras trabadas en mi garganta, estaba desesperado por que entendiera la magnitud del problema. Ella no entendía en lo que se estaba metiendo, no sabía que podría ocurrirle si seguía insistiendo en aquel capricho. Se lo demostré rompiendo un sillón de Esme con una sola caricia, dejando un mensaje oculto… que con solo un poco de descontrol de mi parte ella saldría herida.

Sorpresivamente ella no captó el mensaje y nada más se limitó a decirme que Esme se enojaría conmigo por haberlo destruido. Parecía no entender que una cosa como esa era fácil arreglar, se compraba una nueva y listo, pero su vida… no era algo que podía tomar a la ligera, ella era el centro de mi universo y nunca me perdonaría si algo le ocurriese por estar conmigo.

Tenía una pregunta rondando por mi mente hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Ella quería seguir conmigo? Si bien ella sabía que éramos antes de que comencemos a salir; pero ahora, en cierto sentido era diferente, yo lo sentía así y temía su respuesta. Temía por qué me digiera que no, pero lo que más temía era que me digiera que sí. Era como si ella misma se estuviera condenando a un amor que traería más penas que felicidades.

Su respuesta me dejó asombrado, pero aun más fue el tono en el cual lo dijo. Como si me estuviera prometiendo amor eterno, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera cambiarlo. Le advertí que el monstruo estaba ahí esperando que diera un paso en falso para salir a la luz, y esa era la más pura verdad. Pero para Bella ningún argumento era lo bastante bueno para hacerla cambiar de decisión, como ella anteriormente me dijo _'Nada me va a hacer cambiar de parecer, ni siquiera tú lo harás'._ A demás, estaba completamente segura que no le causaría ningún daño, lo leí en su mirada. Como me gustaría estar tan seguro de ello como Bella parecía estarlo.

¿Cómo estaba tan segura de que esto no acabaría en tragedia? Su respuesta fue simple…por amor. Su respuesta no me la esperaba pero fue agradable de escuchar. Aunque no supiera si lo que ella sentía era amor verdadero o un simple amor adolescente, pero la pregunta que le siguió me dejó paralizado.

— ¿Me quieres lo suficiente como para tratar de que esto funcione?

¿Si la quería lo suficiente? Ella no tenía idea de cuánto yo la amaba. Haría todo para que eso funcionara, todo, menos una clara excepción. Cuando terminé de decirle esto, omitiendo, tal vez, alguna cosa me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto. Miré un poco más abajo y fije mi mirada en sus labios, quería besarla pero no sabía si mi autocontrol lo soportaría. En el trascurso de esta semana solo la había abrazado o tomé su mano pero nunca la había besado. Ahora, tenía que probar solo para ver si podía hacerlo.

Le indiqué a Bella que quería probar algo. Me fui acercando lentamente, verificando que su aroma no me afectase tanto. Me quedé a pocos centímetros de sus labios, dudando si debía hacerlo o no. Mi vacilación no duró más que unos pocos segundos y decidí intentarlo, junté mis fríos labios con los suyos, agradecí que no intentara hacerlo. Al separarnos una gran sonrisa adornaba mi rostro, estaba feliz de poder haberme controlado.

Bella bostezó y me sentí culpable, ella necesitaba dormir y yo lo había olvidado.

— Lo siento, nunca pasé tanto tiempo con alguien que necesitara dormir. —me disculpé

— Está bien, Edward. Solo tengo que ir a la habitación de Alice para acostarme —dijo restándole importancia.

— Tú dormirás en mi habitación, Bella —le rebatí, sentía la necesitad de que ella estuviera conmigo, aunque yo estaría donde ella estuviera.

Bella no se opuso y eso me dio a entender que ella también quería dormir en mi habitación. Cuando terminó de cambiarse me llamó con un tono de voz normal ya que ella sabía que nada más eso necesitaba para escucharla. La llevé a mi habitación, ella no mostraba demasiado atención a los que la rodeaba lo sabía porque sus ojos estaban fijos en el piso. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación ella fijó su vista a la enorme cama matrimonial que había en el medio del lugar. Cuando supe que Bella se quedaría a dormir y que no había ninguna habitación disponible con una cama decidí comprar una para ella, Alice me había confirmado que a ella le gustaría y por ello la compre. Pero por su expresión podía deducir que no le había agradado.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta? Pensé que esto te gustaría pero si no es así puedo comprar otra para la próxima vez que te quedes. Alice me había dicho que te gustaría pero creo que se ha equivocado. Perdóname Bella…—en el momento en el cual Bella me interrumpió me di cuenta de que hablaba demasiado rápido para que un humano captase el mensaje. Bella seguramente debió de haber entendido la mitad de mi disculpa.

— Edward, es hermoso el detalle que tuviste pero no tienen porqué comprar cosas innecesarias, quiero decir, ustedes ni siquiera duermen —dijo mirando con la enorme cama. — Podría haber dormido en un sofá, este fue un gasto definitivamente innecesario.

La tensión abandonó mi cuerpo con extraordinaria rapidez. Ella solo estaba preocupada por el costo de esa insignificante pero necesaria cosa. Me reí por su preocupación, el valor de aquel bien material no significaba mucho para nosotros. Ella me miró desconcertada por mi repentina risa y me puse a explicar una vez que termine de reírme. Usé un poco de chantaje emocional como sabia que ella había usado para que yo asistiese al baile.

— No es justo que uses el chantaje emocional conmigo, sabes que no quiero que Esme se sienta decepcionada. —me dijo.

— Entonces acuéstate en la cama, cierra tus hermosos ojos y no pienses cuanto gastamos en ella. —usé mi más deslumbrante tono para que hiciera lo que le pedía y tuve la suerte de que funcionara.

— Fanfarrón —murmuró cuando se acostaba en la cama que había comprado pura y exclusivamente para ella.

— Pero así me quieres —repliqué con una sonrisa juguetona en mis labios.

Ella palmeó el lugar vacio a su lado. Dudé algunos momentos pensando si era lo correcto. Muchas veces cuando me colaba en su habitación había deseado estar a su lado mientras que ella descansaba y ahora que se me daba la oportunidad no sabía qué hacer. Mi decisión no tardó en aparecer, me acomodé a su lado y empecé a tararear una melodía que hacía tiempo que ocupaba mi mente.

Bella estaba cayendo poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré las palabras que describían mi situación.

— Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja…

— ¡Que oveja tan estúpida! —masculló adormilada. Yo reí por lo distorsionada que sonaba su voz, era tan adorable.

— ¡Que león tan morboso y masoquista!

No estaba seguro si había escuchado lo último que dije ya que estaba profundamente dormida. Ella me abrazó y descansó su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la envolví con mis brazos muy suavemente, parecía tan frágil que con un solo toque mío podía llegar a romperse. Tiempo después alguien tocó suavemente la puerta de mi habitación, no tenía la necesidad de preguntar quién era ya que sus pensamientos la delataban.

_'¿Puedo pasar, Edward?'_

— Claro, Esme.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Esme. Tenía una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro. Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Bella, la cama era tan grande que Bella estaba en el medio dejando suficiente espacio para que alguien se sentara a su lado sin molestarla. La miró unos momentos y le acarició el cabello.

— Es muy hermosa. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien a quien amar, Edward. Siempre tuve el deseo que llegara este día. El día que encontraras esa persona que haga aparecer esa sonrisa que ahora adorna tu rostro. Todos estamos muy felices que encuentres el amor, Edward.

— ¿Todos? —pregunté arqueando una ceja.

— Rosalie ya entrará en razón, solo hay que darle tiempo para que se adapte a la idea. Ella en el fondo está contenta de que te encuentras feliz. —le sonreí para no decir lo que pensaba. No creía que Rosalie fuera a aceptar a Bella pero no quería discutir con Esme en este momento.

— _Edward…_—escuchamos un murmullo procedente de Bella, los dos miramos con atención a aquella criatura que me tenia abrazado con sus pequeños brazos y que amaba con locura— _Te amo…_—suspiró, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

— Veo que el sentimiento es reciproco —señaló Esme— Será mejor que me marche. Buenas noche, Edward.

Las horas se pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y pude ver que era temprano, me saqué los brazos de Bella que me rodeaban y me levanté de la cama. Tomé una ducha rápida y bajé a la cocina. En ella se encontraban Alice y Esme. La primera estaba sacando cosas del refrigerador y poniéndolas en la mesada, mientras tanto Esme encendía la televisión buscando un programa de cocina.

— A Bella no le gustara que hagan esto —les advertí.

— Cuando ella baje encontrará el desayuno ya hecho. —dijo Alice sin darle demasiada importancia.

— Además, Edward, sería una gran oportunidad para estrenar la cocina. ¿No crees? —agregó Esme con su habitual sonrisa.

No agregué nada más. Al poco tiempo de que Esme comenzara a cocinar sentimos los pasos de Bella. Bajaría en unos minutos, Me distraje mirando al chef como preparaba un desayuno. Nunca me habían interesado cosas tan humanas, por obvias razones, pero ahora quería aprender… por Bella. Iba a ser demasiado difícil ya que yo no podría sentir su verdadero gusto y no sabría si es comestible o no. Ya encontraría a alguien que me ayudase a salir de mi dilema.

Tan concentrado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que Bella había entrado a la cocina hasta que Alice. Después de que saludara a mi madre y a mi hermana se sentó en la mesa para desayunar. Al ver toda la comida que traían Alice y Esme se sorprendió, si soy sincero nunca pensé que Bella pudiera comer todo aquello sola pero no habían querido escuchar. Diciéndome que ella comería lo que no podía recordar el sabor a comida humana, hacia bastante tiempo que no lo hacía y verla comer eso me resultaba un poco repulsivo aunque entendiera que es necesario era una cosa que no podía controlar.

— Entiendo que no sea un puma pero me gusta —dijo burlonamente. Me sentí apenado y me disculpé con la mirada.

Una vez que ella terminó su desayuno llevé las cosas sucias a la cocina y volví en cuestión de segundos. La guié hasta mi piano y nos sentamos en el taburete. Toqué la melodía que tanto rondaba por mi mente, era una nana y la había inspirado Bella. Sentí un aroma salado y rápidamente me di cuenta de que se trataban de lágrimas.

— ¿Te ha gustado? —pregunté una vez que terminé de tocarla. Era una pregunta innecesaria ya que sus ojos me transmitían todas sus emociones.

— Es hermosa —susurró conmovida.

— La inspiraste tú, Bella —dijo y la besé. Cuando nos separamos vimos que Alice nos estaba observando con una sonrisa.

Alice nos anuncio que iba a haber una gran tormenta y que Emmett quería jugar a la pelota, beisbol. Antes de contestar tenía que preguntarle a Bella si quería ir con nosotros. En el momento que ella iba a responder, por lo que pude ver en sus facciones, afirmativamente cambio drásticamente de opinión y exclamo fervientemente que no.

Nos sobresalto a ambos. — ¿Sucede algo, Bella? — pregunte preocupado

— No…yo no puedo ir porque… porque tengo que ir a La Push ¡Si! Tengo que ir a ver a Sam — cuando Bella dijo aquellas palabras los celos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo a una velocidad increíble.

¿Quién era Sam? ¿Un amigo? ¿Algo más? Miles de preguntas se formaban en mi mente sin obtener respuesta alguna tense mi mandíbula para no decir aquellas palabras en voz alta, a bella no le gustaría escuchar mis absurdas preocupaciones.

Le pedí, o mejor dicho, le suplique que tuviera cuidado. Me ponía demasiado nervioso el no poder entrar La Push si algo malo le sucedía a Bella. En ningún momento de estos años me había molestado el tratado pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Bella me pidió llevarla a su casa y yo accedí.

El viaje de vuelta a su casa la pasamos entre conversaciones triviales, sin importancia. En cuestión de minutos estaba aparcando en frente de su casa, no quería dejarla ir, quería que ella estuviera con migo, a mi lado ya que si le sucedía algo podría actuar libremente

— Prométeme que te cuidaras cuando vayas a La Push —le pedí otra vez.

— Lo prometo, tu también ten cuidado —su respuesta me dejo sorprendido

— ¿Cuidado de qué?

— De… Emmett, no parece muy inofensivo cuando hay una competencia de por medio —eso era verdad, pero nunca llegaríamos a lastimarnos entre nosotros

— Estará todo bien, Bella. Nos vemos mañana —me despedí rozando mis fríos labios en los suyos, su aroma todavía me incomodaba y no quería tentar a la suerte.

La vi bajarse de mi _Volvo _y caminar hasta su casa. Al llegar a la puerta se giro y me saludo, baje la ventanilla del automóvil y le devolví el gesto. Pise el acelerador las ruedas chirriaron el asfalto.

Al llegar a mi casa fui directo a mi piano para tocar nuevamente la nana de Bella. Paso el tiempo y Alice me dijo que tenía que ponerme el traje de beisbol. Al bajar toda mi familia se encontraba ya vestida y esperándome. Corrimos hasta un claro donde normalmente jugábamos al beisbol. Esperamos a que Alice nos diera la señal para empezar a jugar, para jugar teníamos que esperar a que hubiera una tormenta eléctrica ya que al golpear la pelota hacia un ruido parecido a un trueno.

En un momento determinado Alice se congelo en su lugar, aquello sucedía cuando tenía una visión. Anteriormente me había comentado que unas nómadas pasarían por aquí pero para ello faltaban días. En ese momento agradecí al cielo que Bella hubiera rechazado nuestra invitación, no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería si ella hubiera estado aquí.

Rápidamente nos reunimos todos en el centro ya que ellos ya habían captado el aroma de los nómadas. Segundos más tarde nos encontrábamos cara a cara con los visitantes.

Primero estaba un hombre de piel oliva, con cabello negro y los ojos color borgoña; era de esperase ya que no muchos vampiros nuestro modo de alimentación. A su lado se encontraba una mujer con facciones felinas y hermosas como todos lo de nuestra especie, sus ojos eran color rubí dando a entender que hacía poco tiempo se había alimentado, su cabello era de una rojo intenso parecido al color del fuego, llevaba la ropa de algún excursionista y estaba descalza. El otro vampiro no era tan llamativo como la mujer, tenía el cabello rubio y largo recogido en una desarreglada cola y los ojos eran de un borgoña espeluznante. El primer hombre se acerco a Carlisle sonriendo.

— Creímos haber oído a alguien jugar —en su voz había un lee acento francés— Me llamo Laurent. Ellos son Victoria y James —señaló a los otros vampiros.

— Yo soy Carlisle, y esta es mi familia: Emmett y Rosalie; Edward y Esme; Alice y Jasper.

— ¿Hay espacio para algunos jugadores más? —preguntó Laurent sin sacar su sonrisa.

— Claro, está bien.

Jugamos con ellos un partido, la tensión estaba creciendo pero Jasper la controlaba muy bien. Ellos ganaron, Victoria era extremadamente rápida, más rápida que yo.

— ¿Pensáis quedaros mucho por aquí? —pregunté con la voz cuidadosamente inexpresiva.

— No, sentimos curiosidad por ustedes. Vamos hacia el norte, en realidad. No hemos tenido compañía en mucho tiempo. ¿Cuál es su territorio de caza? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Ésta, los montes Olympic, y algunas veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a la otra. Tenemos una residencia aquí. También hay otro asentamiento como el nuestro cerca de Denali.

— ¿Permanente? ¿Cómo lo habréis logrado? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

— Seria mejor que nos acompañaran a nuestra casa para charlar más cómodamente —los tres se sorprendieron al escuchar la palabra 'casa'— Es una larga historia.

— Lamento tener que declinar su invitación —intervino por primera vez el vampiro rubio, James— Pero debemos seguir nuestro camino.

Laurent no dijo nada haciendo más evidente quien era el verdadero líder del grupo. Se despidieron escuetamente y se marcharon. Esperé hasta que se encontraran lo suficientemente lejos como para que no nos escucharan.

— ¿Por qué se han ido de esa forma? —rompió el silencio Emmett.

— James nos veía como un peligro, pensaba que queríamos deshacernos de ellos por eso los invitábamos a nuestra casa. Es lógico si piensan que son tres contra siete. —le respondí.

— Espero que no causen problemas —dijo Esme.

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo. Para este momento Bella ya debería de haber llegado a su casa, si se movían por los bosques ellos podían llegar a capta su aroma. Imágenes espeluznantes se infiltraban en mi mente, estos tres vampiros sobre Bella tomando su sangre hasta saciarse, ignorando el hecho de que ella nos conocía. Olas de miedo y desesperación se hicieron presentes en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Edward? —me preguntó extrañado Jasper.

Ignoré su pregunta y clave mi vista en Alice— ¿Cómo está, Bella?

Alice cerró los ojos buscando en el futuro de Bella pero se encontraba todo negro, no la podía ver. La desesperación creció aun más si es que aquello era posible y corrí, corrí con toda la velocidad que me permitían mis piernas, aunque corriera más rápido que un auto de carreras sentía que no era suficientemente rápido. Al acercarme a la casa de Bella no pude sentir su aroma, en cambio percibía un horrible olor a perro mojado. Cuando llegue a los limites del bosque pude ver a Bella abrazada a u muchacho.

¿Aquel chico era Sam? ¿Por qué la estaba abrazando? ¿Por qué ella le devolvía el abrazo? Os celos nuevamente emergieron como un volcán que entra en erupción y los pensamientos del muchacho no ayudaban a frenar los celos.

'_Se siente bien tenerla en mis brazos. Me pregunto cómo se sentirían mis labios en los suyos'_

Inmediatamente bloque aquellos pensamientos. Subí a su habitación y me senté en la mecedora, me sentía tan extraño, nunca en mi existencia me había sentido tan confundido, Bella lograba sacar la parte más humana de mi interior jamás había sentido tantas emociones juntas y por solo una persona. Miré el cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared, aquella niña me causaba una ternura impresionante, siempre le quise preguntar a Bella sobre ella pero para ello ella tendría que saber que le hacía visitas nocturnas mientras ella dormía.

Escuché que abría la ducha, pocos minutos después ella giraba el pomo de a puerta. Verla allí sana y salva, junto a mí me causo una gran satisfacción, corrí hasta ella para estrecharla en mis brazos, la llegué hasta la mecedora y la senté en mi regazo. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, saber que ella estaba bien.

Se mostraba confusa y era entendible por ello le expliqué lo que había pasado a la tarde en el partido de beisbol. También le dije que la vi en los brazos de otro muchacho, el solo recordar sus pensamientos hicieron que tensara mi mandíbula y los, ahora habituales, celos no tardaron en llegar.

— ¡Oh! ¿Me has visto abrazando a Sam o a Jacob?

— ¿Son dos? —pregunté asombrado y aun más celoso—solo pude llegar a leer la mente de uno de ellos y no pensaba en ti de una forma amistosa.

— Primero que nada. Sam tiene novia y están muy enamorados. Segunda, Jacob es menor que yo, tiene quince años y no lo veo como alguien con quien salir. Ahora, ¿No hace menos de 24 horas que te he dicho mis sentimientos hacia ti? ¿Cómo puedes dudar de esa forma? —pude distinguir en su tono de voz el dolor y el enfado que le estaba provocando.

Me sentí culpable ya que era razón, hacia menos de veinticuatro horas ella me había confesado su amor y yo le estaba haciendo una escena de celos tal como un adolescente humano con problemas de inseguridad. Pero tenía que admitirlo la simple idea de que Bella pudiera elegir a otro porque yo no podía entregarle una vida humana y sin preocupaciones me aterraba, ella solamente podía sacar los complejos que creía inexistentes.

Me disculpé realmente apenado y ella me aseguró que era lo que ella quería y mas, eso calmo pero los miedos allí continuaban. Bostezó y yo la llevé hasta su cama, me invitó a acostarme junto a ella como lo había hecho la noche pasada y esta vez no dudé en ir a su lado. Le tararee su nana y ella se durmió profundamente.

La observé con adoración y me quedé toda la noche junto a ella, rogando que esta historia no terminara en algo trágico...

* * *

**Hola!**

**Si despues de todo este tiempo he publicado nuevamente!**

**Como bien lo dice en el titulo este es el final de la etapa crepusculo. Proximo capitulo ya empieza Luna Nueva.**

**¿Que les parecio? Fue la cosa mas larga que he escrito asiqe espero que les guste!**

**Como veran Edward es medio Paranoico y demasiado celoso.**

**El siguiente capitulo está en marcha asique por tener tanta pasciencia conmigo cada review que me llegue le mandare un adelanto a cambio!**

**Llegamos a los 321 reviews e la etapa crepusculo!**

**Me emocion!**

**Mil gracias a todas las que me tienen en autora favorita o historia favorita y las alertas!  
**

**Gracias a las que me han dejado review y tambien gracias a las lectoras fantasmas!**

**Las amo!**

**Nos leemos luego!**

_Kisses_

_Maru_

**_Miercoles, 23 de febrero de 2011. 18:33_**


	13. Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer**_

* * *

_Cambiando la historia_

**By**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12: **Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella.

* * *

Estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento segura que esto era un sueño. Me encontraba en una parte del bosque que no conocía. Miré a mí alrededor y no encontré nada característico para indicarme en donde me encontraba. Escuché el sonido que hacen las hojas cuando alguien las pisa y caminé hasta el origen del sonido; allí se encontraban un pequeño grupo de ciervos comiendo pacíficamente todavía sin notar mi presencia. Pasaron unos momentos y los ciervos levantaron violentamente la cabeza.

Miraron hacia mi dirección aunque se notaba que no me estaban mirando a mí precisamente. Ellos corrieron a mucha velocidad y en cuestión de segundos ya no estaban en mi campo de visión. Me quedé en mi lugar unos instantes sin moverme debatiendo si tenía, o no, que girar para encarar aquello que hizo que los ciervos corrieran despavoridos.

Me di la vuelta lentamente esperando, tal vez, algo monstruoso; algo que solo en mi activa imaginación existía pero lo que vi me dejó petrificada en mi lugar. En frente de mí me encontraba yo, pero tan pálida como cualquier Cullen y con los ojos de un intenso dorado. Mi yo vampiro me sonrió amablemente y camino con mucha elegancia hacia donde estaba yo, todavía mirándola sin poder creerlo.

—Hola Bella —dijo con una angelical voz y una sonrisa amable.

—Ho-hola —titubeé.

—Supongo que te preguntaras por qué estas soñado esto —asentí con algo de recelo— Creo que ya sabes qué fecha es hoy —volví a asentir todavía sin entender lo que trataba de decirme— Sabrás lo que hoy pasará, Jasper tratara de atacarte pero Edward lo detendrá aunque ello hará que los Cullen se…

—No, eso no sucederá —le corté firmemente— Yo lo cambiaré, como cambie anteriormente las cosas con los nómadas.

— ¿Estás segura que lo has hecho? —su tono de voz me desconcertó aún más, si es que eso era posible— Bella, hay tantas cosas que no sabes. Hay cosas que debemos vivir, ellas nos ayudaran a crecer. —me respondió todavía con esa sonrisa amable.

—No, yo lo cambiaré. —era terca y lo sabía pero no podía dejar que mi subconsciente plantara dudas en mi cabeza, yo cambiaria las cosas, yo debía cambiarlas.

—Edward dice que el destino cambia por nuestras decisiones pero algunas veces el destino ya tiene cosas planeadas para nuestro futuro y aunque tratemos de cambiarlo no podremos hacerlo.

— ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? ¿Que todo lo que he hecho no ha servido de nada?

—No, eso no es lo que he dicho. Solamente debo advertirte que no todo será como lo has planeado. Ten en cuenta de que las cosas empezaron a cambiar desde el momento que decidiste intervenir en la historia. Cuídate, no todo es lo que parece…

Traté de contestarle pero no pude, ella desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Me quedé en mi lugar todavía procesando lo que mi subconsciente me había dicho. Me desperté exaltada, con toda mi frente perlada de sudor. Salí de la cama y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Me refresqué con agua fría y miré mi reflejo en el espejo. Estaba todavía algo pálida pero era cuestión de minutos para que retomara el color natural de mi piel.

El saber las cosas con anterioridad me ayudaron a no obsesionarme demasiado con la idea de ser mayor que Edward. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que pensar en que iba a ser –biológicamente hablando– mayor que él. Mientras me duchaba pensaba como iba a detener el catastrófico cumpleaños que Alice iba a prepararme. Esta vez había desistido en la idea de que nadie se acordara de mi cumpleaños, le había dicho –más bien exigido– a Edward que no quería nada que sobrepasara los veinte dólares. Trató de persuadirme con Alice de su lado pero no pudieron hacer nada. Supongo que esperaban la oportunidad para comprarme un nuevo guardarropa o un nuevo automóvil.

Bajé luego de treinta minutos. Charlie me esperaba en la cocina. Gracias a dios no había tratado de hacerme un desayuno por mi cumpleaños. Al verme dejó el periódico de lado y me estrecho en un incómodo abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

—Gracias, Papa.

Dejo de abrazarme momentos después, se notaba que estaba un poco incómodo al tener que expresar sus sentimientos hacia mí. Miró hacia abajo como si tratara de recordar algo. Instantes luego se dio la vuelta y tomó algo que reposaba en una de las sillas.

Me entregó el regalo con una extraña timidez, yo le sonreí aunque le recordé que no quería nada. Pero como era de esperar nadie se tomó enserio mi advertencia. Desenvolví los regalos y me topé con el álbum de fotografías y la cámara. Le di las gracias y empecé a preparar el desayuno.

Treinta minutos más tarde me encontraba en mi amado monovolumen camino hacia el instituto. Cuando aparqué mi coche pude divisar el _Volvo _plateado que tanto conocía. En él se encontraba recostado cómodamente Edward y a su lado se encontraba una muy feliz Alice.

Bajé de mi coche temiendo por lo que Alice podría haber metido en aquella caja de regalo. Caminé hasta ellos con una leve sonrisa, estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que podría ocurrir como para enfadarme con Alice por no haber respetado mis deseos. Alice se adelantó y me envolvió en sus pequeños brazos.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!

—Gracias, Alice. No tenías por qué molestarte en comprarme nada. —dije cuando extendió en regalo hacia mí.

— ¡Por favor, Bella! ¡El día de tu cumpleaños es para recibir regalos y felicitaciones! —chilló ella, yo rodé lo ojos.

—Si este regalo a sobrepasado los veinte dólares no querrás saber lo que le sucederá —le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa, imaginándome quemando la prenda de ropa.

La sonrisa se le borró en ese instante. —Ni te atrevas siquiera a pensar en eso Isabella. Está bien. Abrirás todos los regalos en la fiesta que he preparado para ti.

Me tensé y borré todo rastro de emoción positiva. Había logrado olvidarme unos instantes de aquello. Los dos Cullen me miraron con curiosidad al darse cuenta de lo tensa que me encontraba pero momentos después esa curiosidad se apagó en sus ojos. Seguramente ellos pensaron algo que los dejase satisfechos, algo que inequívocamente era erróneo, ellos nunca podrían imaginar el motivo de mis emociones.

Para mi fortuna Edward se acercó a mí con una hermosa sonrisa. Todavía no podía entender como alguien como él podía estar con alguien como yo pero nunca he dudado del amor que profesa hacía mí. Aunque esto sea debido a que sé la historia de antemano y que sé que sus sentimientos hacía mí son demasiado profundos como para que cualquier persona, por muy buen mentiroso que fuera, pudiera fingirlos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Bella —dijo Edward antes de rozar sus labios contra los míos. Cuando nos separamos puso en frente de mis ojos alguna cosa cuadrada envuelta en un hermoso papel de regalo.

—No tenías que comprarme nada —le dije mientras tomaba el paquetito.

—En realidad, tú solo especificaste que ninguno de tus regalos superara los veinte dólares y en mi regalo definitivamente gasté mucho menos. —sonrió mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes haciendo que yo rodara los ojos.

—Debería haber prohibido que me regalen cosas —murmuré entre dientes— Pero _sabía _que no me iban a hacer caso. Sobre todo Alice.

La persona en cuestión me miró con su mejor sonrisa, dejando en claro que eso es lo que hubiera hecho. Edward nos miraba con una sonrisa en la cara y negando suavemente con la cabeza. Me pareció escuchar un _'Bella siempre será Bella' _pero fue tan leve el murmullo que no sabía si aquello me lo había imaginado.

Caminamos por los pasillos con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Su helado y duro tacto tenían un efecto relajante en mí, con él cerca podía dejar de pensar un poco en lo que me deparaba el futuro si no tenía cuidado en todo lo que hacía. Tenía la certeza de que podría evitar lo que debería suceder esta tarde pero siempre había una posibilidad de que sucediera, y si aquello pasa y en consecuencia Edward se marcha no me podría en estado catatónico, sabía que Edward me amaba y no tardaría en darse cuenta de que no podríamos vivir sin nuestra mutua componía. Todo era cuestión de tiempo, tarde o temprano las cosas se arreglarían y para nosotros nunca sería tarde.

La jornada estudiantil pasó sin nada emocionante que merezca mencionar. Muchas personas se detuvieron a saludarme por mi cumpleaños recordándome una y otra vez lo que tendría que evitar, a todos les respondí con un cortés '_Gracias' _y con una sonrisa forzada. Edward –que estuvo todo el día mi lado– se reía disimuladamente ya que sabía que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo toda la atención que estaba provocando mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.

— ¿Por qué quieres que nadie recuerde tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Edward mientras conducía a mi casa. Yo que, anteriormente, estaba mirando por la ventana me voltee para mirarlo a la cara— A todos les agrada cumplir años, ser el foco de atención y que le regalen lo que esperan.

Lo miré buscando la respuesta correcta para su pregunta, definitivamente no le podía decir la verdad— Supongo que la única cosa que yo quiero que alguien me regale, esta se niega. Así que, ¿Qué sentido tiene estar feliz por mi cumpleaños si no voy a recibir el regalo que más ansío?

Pude notar que Edward tensaba la mandíbula y su ojos dorados se oscurecieron— Este no será tu último cumpleaños, Isabella.

Yo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia— Tú has preguntado y yo te he contestado.

El resto del camino la pasamos en un silencio bastante tenso. Edward no había conseguido la respuesta que él deseaba y eso le molestaba; a veces su actitud se parecía a la de un niño pequeño ya que siempre quiere que las cosas se hagan a su manera, pero lamentablemente se tendrá que acostumbrar que esta vez las cosas no se harán como él las quiere si no como el destino así lo desee.

Estábamos en la sala de estar viendo "Romeo y Julieta" y Edward no me había dirigido la palabra desde que habíamos llegado del instituto y eso me estaba sacando de mis casillas. No podía comprender que aquella insinuación a convertirme pudiera tener aquel efecto en su persona.

— ¿Estás enojado?- —le susurre.

El frunció el ceño y me miro. —No, solo… estaba pensando.

— ¿Por lo que te dije en el monovolumen? Edward, sabes que esto algún día sucederá, no entiendo porque te lo tomas de esta manera.

—Precisamente es por eso, no quiero que suceda. Quiero que tengas una vida humana como la deberías tener si no me hubiera cruzado en tu camino.

Solté una risita al pensar cuan equivocado estaba— Tú no sabes lo que debería de haber pasado Edward. Yo creo que estamos destinados a estar juntos sin importar quien esté de acuerdo o quién no.

—Nunca podremos estar seguros de que las cosas serían iguales si no nos hubiéramos encontrado como lo hemos hecho.

—No nos debemos preocupar por el pasado, eso ya no se puede cambiar. Debemos preocuparnos por el futuro, nuestro futuro —le susurré tomando su dura mano— No quiero discutir, no hoy.

Edward me miró a los ojos por unos momentos y suspirando con resignación fijó su mirada a la pantalla, yo le sonreí agradecida y volvimos a prestarle atención a la película que anteriormente estábamos viendo.

—He de admitir que siento un poco de envidia —soltó después de estar varios minutos en un silencio sepulcral, yo me sequé las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. No quería tener esta conversación, no quería escuchar de los dulces labios de Edward que nos envidiaba la facilidad de poder suicidarnos, dolía físicamente el solo pensar que él pudiese hacerse daño.

Poniendo mi mejor cara de desconcierto le pregunté — ¿Qué cosa podrías envidiar tú?

Él sonrió de forma extraña, como si mi pregunta lo hubiera entristecido. — La facilidad que tienen ustedes, los humanos, para suicidarse. Una daga en el corazón, un poco de veneno y la muerte llega para abrazarlos con sus fríos brazos y llevarlos a donde la persona merezca.

— ¿Qué? —me limité a preguntarle porque no estaba segura de poder decir otra cosa.

—Nunca me he tenido que plantear hacerlo. —dijo en un vano intento de calmarme— Siempre he tomado esta…existencia con resignación pero ahora que veo esta película, este romance prohibido y me pregunto qué sería de mí si alguna vez te pierdo. Supongo que tendría que ir a Volterra y provocar a los Vulturi. —dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. —susurré— Escúchame bien Edward, tú no puedes hacer eso. Nunca. —dije tajante. En ese momento me di cuenta de que Edward nunca antes me había contado de lo que eran capases de hacer los Vulturi, solo me había dicho que Carlisle había vivido un par de décadas junto a ellos y que eran lo _'Reyes'_ de los vampiros. Para mi gran fortuna Edward estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no había captado ese mínimo pero a la vez gran error de mi parte.

—Bella, tienes que entender que no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas. Tu eres mi todo, no puedes pretender que siga viviendo si ti. A demás, ¿Qué haría sin ti a mi lado?

—Lo pretendo. Podrías hacer cualquier cosa que estuvieras haciendo antes de que yo llegara a tu vida. Pero, Edward. —dije tomándolo de la cara y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos— Nosotros nunca vamos a separarnos. Jamás.

Nos quedamos mirándonos los ojos por un tiempo indefinido. De lo poco que estaba dispuesta a decirle esto era algo que él debía de saber, nuestro amor iba a derrotar todas las barreras que el destino nos pusiera delante pero yo trataría de esquivarlas, sin decirle nada a ningún Cullen. En ese momento una ola de culpa me golpeó con intensidad, sabía que yo me habría enojado mucho con él por haberme ocultado algo que me concernía, ¿Cómo se tomaría Edward la verdad? Decidí no pensar más en ello, no quería crear otro contratiempo, Edward tenía que entenderme porque todo lo que hice lo había hecho por el bien de nuestra relación.

Edward se acomodó _'adecuadamente' _ y me sonrió, no pregunté el porqué de su cambio ya que el sonido de un auto estacionar en la calle me dio la respuesta. Cuando la puerta principal fue abierta pude ver a Charlie que traía una caja de pizza en sus manos.

—Hola, chicos. —me sonrió— Supuse que no querrías fregar los platos así que he traído la comida.

—Claro. Gracias, papa.

Charlie no hizo ningún comentario cuando Edward, amablemente, declinó la oferta de comer con nosotros. Edward estaba sonriendo y contestando cada pregunta que Charlie le hacía, no había rastros de emociones negativas que hasta hace pocos minutos opacaban su hermoso rostro.

— ¿Le importaría si me llevo a Bella esta tarde? —le preguntó a Charlie después de que termináramos de comer.

—Por supuesto que no. Sinceramente no me creo la mejor compañía para alguien que es su cumpleaños. A demás, creo que la pasará mejor estando con más personas. Toma saca algunas fotos. —dijo sacando la cámara de su bolsillo, yo me apresuré a tomarla sin que él tratara de lanzármela.

—Aunque no la haya pedido no quiero que se rompa porque quisiste jugar a beisbol con ella —le dije ante su mirada burlona.

—Por supuesto. Saluda a Alice, hace bastante tiempo que no pasa por aquí.

—Hace tres días que ha venido, papa. —le recordé.

—Que se diviertan, chicos. —claramente eso era una despedida.

Subí a mi habitación y tome mi chaqueta que estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la mecedora. Sentía mi estómago revuelto y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Baje las escaleras con sumo cuidado y con un paso muy lento comparado al que normalmente usaba, era absurdo mi deseo de atrasar la fiesta, tan ansiada por ellos y tan temida por mí. Edward me esperaba al final de las escaleras con una sonrisa, nos despedimos de Charlie y salimos de la casa.

Dejé que Edward condujera ya que estaba demasiada tensa y temía que pudiera ocasionar un accidente automovilístico, aunque eso me libraría de ir a la fiesta de Alice. Me encontré sopesando aquella ridícula idea, tuve que mover mi cabeza repetidas veces para sacar las ideas absurdas que se me ocurrían. Edward me miró de forma analítica, buscando lo que provocaba mi notable perturbación.

—Sé que no te agrada la fiesta que Alice a preparado para ti pero nadie ha podido detenerla. Has de considerar que la última verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños que hemos festejado fue en 1935. Solo déjanos disfrutar un poco de esto, te prometo que no será tan malo como tú piensas.

Lo miré a los ojos y asentí no muy convencida, pero eso bastó para conformar a Edward. Tardamos otros quince minutos en llegar a la casa. Cuando bajamos del mi monovolumen él me tomo de la mano y me guió hasta la puerta principal. Entramos y escuché _'¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!'_ No me sorprendí al encontrarme todo hermosamente decorado, con cientos de rosas y velas rosadas, también había un gran pastel rosa. Me sentí un tanto incomoda por tener todas las miradas puestas en mi persona, Edward al notarlo me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, inspirándome un poco de comodidad.

Carlisle y Esme se acercaron con unas grandes y hermosas sonrisas. Esme fue la primera en envolverme en un cálido pero a la vez frío abrazos, me regaló otra sonrisa y cedió el lugar para que Carlisle me felicitara.

—Siento todo esto, Bella. —me dijo con una sonrisa— No pudimos contener a Alice.

Solté una alegre carcajada. — Nunca esperé que lo pudieran hacer.

Él se rió disimuladamente y dejó de abrazarme. Miré a los demás integrantes de la familia, Rosalie no sonreía –como era de esperarse– pero no me miraba hostilmente, yo le sonreí amistosamente ya que aunque tardáramos en poder tratarnos más amistosamente sabía que algún día iba a suceder y yo lo esperaba ansiosamente. A su lado estaba Emmett con su habitual sonrisa un poco aniñada y en su mejilla se podía notar un hoyuelo.

—No has cambiado en nada —dijo con aires de desaprobación— Esperaba encontrar algún rastro de vejez pero sigues igual que siempre.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Emmett.

—Tengo que salir un momento. No hagas nada gracioso en mi ausencia.

En un parpadeo ya no se encontraba en la sala; yo suspiré, no quería todos aquellos caros regalos pero no podía hacer nada ya, el dinero ya había sido gastado y algo me decía que no podía ser devuelto.

Sentí que un pequeño y frío cuerpo colisionaba suavemente contra el mío y me rodeaban con unos brazos, yo le devolví el abrazo a Alice. Le agradecí por la hermosa fiesta que me había organizado y un pequeño pero notable brillo en sus ojos me hizo sentir bien. Jasper se mantenía en silencio y un poco apartado pero había una sonrisa adornando su rostro, este gesto lo hacía parecer más inofensivo o más bien, menos peligroso. Alice se apartó de mí con su tan conocida sonrisa.

—Es la hora de abrir los regalos. —canturreó.

Yo me tensé como si Alice me hubiera dicho que iban a dictar mi sentencia, y en ese momento lo sentía como un juicio, donde iba a quedar exonerada y podía evitar todo o era culpable y tendría que cargar con el sentimiento de derrota y tener que hacerme cargo de mi destino…


	14. Nota

**_Lamento comunicarles que esto no es un nuevo capitulo._**

**_En el día de ayer me llegaron dos PM de Somala y Catali advitiendome que alguien estaba plagiando esta historia. Si les soy sincera en ese momento pensé "¿Alguien está tratando de plagiarme?" como comunmente pasa todos pensamos que estas cosas les suceden a las personas que nos rodean._**

**_Como es predecible entré a la historia titulada "Reescribiendo nuestro futuro" y pude ver que efectivamente era mi historia "Cambiando la historia" solo con unos cambios gramaticales y ortograficos pero igual en todo._**

**_Para poder resolver esta "confución" le mandé un PM pidiendole que borrara la historia ya que era de mí autoria. Esta chica/o tuvo la bastante hipocresia como para responderme:_**

**_"Tu estas haciendo lo mismo con Crespúsculo, no tienes argumentos para reclamar nada. Ademas agradece que yo estoy corrigiendo todas tus faltas ortagraficas y gramaticales."_**

**_En este momento les informo que estoy mirando todo rojo, sé que yo siempre soy la primera en decir que la historia debe seguir sin importar nada pero sinceramente esa contestacion me sacó de mis casillas._**

**_Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo esa historia pero no hice publico que no la iba a continuar y menos aún he dado el concentimiento de que alguien siguiera la historia._**

**_Bueno, después de "descargarme" quiero decir que he decidido que por ahora todas mis historias quedaran paradas. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para seguir escribiendo capitulos pero por ahora la inspiración se ha escapado por la ventana, tambien avisaré si no continuo las historias y si alguien las quiere adoptar, no creo que sea en el caso de "Mi única esperanza" ya que a lo sumo le quedaran 1 o 2 capitulos (nuevos), aunque claro está la continuación...  
_**

**_Sin más, gracias por leer esto y espero que nos leamos pronto._**

_Las saluda con mucho cariño,_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_


	15. Inevitable

_**Discleimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la magnifica Stephanie Meyer**_

* * *

_Cambiando la historia_

**By**

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13: **Inevitable

* * *

Miré el pequeño paquete que Alice había puesto en mis manos —ya que me había quedado parada junto a la mesa donde todos los presentes se amontonaban—, Edward me alentaba a abrirlos y asentí con algo de temor. Estaba segura que me veía como alguien que estaba sosteniendo una bomba, pero no podía sentirme de otra manera. Esas pequeñas demostraciones de afecto iban a afectar todo por lo que había luchado.

—Vamos, Bella —exclamó Alice con mi cámara en sus manos, esperando el momento indicado para capturar una imagen—. No te harán nada malo. —_Si tan solo supieras lo que yo sé, _pensé con cansancio.

Suspirando comencé a romper el papel hasta que logré sacarlo todo. En mis manos se encontraba la caja vacía del estéreo que seguramente Emmett estaba conectando en mi coche. Sonreí aparentando desconcierto pero Jasper y Edward me mandaron miradas curiosas ya que no me sentía en absoluto de aquella forma.

—_Mmm… gracias._

Los Cullen restantes se rieron tranquilamente, ignorando el nudo que comenzaba a formarse dolorosamente en la base de mí estomago. Jasper miró a Edward de forma extraña, y por más que yo la traté de entender me fue imposible. Edward después de que dejó de mirar a Jasper tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y clavó su mirada en la mía insistentemente, en sus ojos habían escritas tantas preguntas que yo no quería responder que no vi otra salida más que desviar mis ojos hacía otro lugar.

—_Es un estéreo que Emmett en este momento está instalando en tu coche para que no puedas devolverlo_ —explicó Alice, rompiendo el ambiente tenso que había entre Jasper, Edward y yo—. Es de parte de Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper. —terminó sonriendo como si no notara, o poco le importara, cómo me estaba sintiendo.

—Muchas gracias, chicos. En serio no quería nada. —dije casi con desesperación. Si no me hubiesen regalado algo no tendría que romper ningún papel, si no rompía ningún papel no me iba a cortar, y si no me cortaba no sangraría, si no sangraba Jasper no sentiría el deseo irrefrenable de matarme, si no sucedía lo último Edward no se culparía a si mismo y por último ni él ni los demás Cullen se irían. Era increíble como algo tan insignificante como lo era un envoltorio podía causarle tanto daño a alguien.

—Ahora —canturreó Alice con felicidad trayendo con elegancia un pequeño paquetito—. Este es el de Edward y el mío. —Depositó en mis manos vacías el regalo, y mis nervios estaban a punto de colapsar.

Antes había estado confiada de que podría cambiar las cosas, pero con el sueño que había tenido aquella mañana me había trastocado todos mis planes y echado abajo toda la confianza que había estado creando desde que había decidido cambiar las cosas.

—No… —gemí lastimosamente y agaché la mirada, luchando en contra de las lágrimas. No quería estar aquí, no quería hacer esto. Sentí los brazos helados de Edward envolver mi cintura.

—Tranquilízate, Bella —decía mientras frotaba suavemente mi espalda, mientras me permitía soltar una lágrima—. Es solo un regalo, pero si así lo deseas podemos guardarlos y que los abras en tu casa —lo miré y él me la devolvió con la preocupación pintada en sus orbes topacio—, sola.

Negué tomando una gran bocanada de aire y luego soltándola lentamente en un suspiro. Tenía que sacarme esa duda, no podía retrasar las cosas si al final tendría el mismo resultado, si esperaba y luego sucedía algo que yo no pude predecir no sabría como actuar. La convicción recorrió todo mi cuerpo, tenía que saber si lo que había soñado era verdad.

Empecé a desarmar el envoltorio con precisión, tomando todo mi tiempo en tratar de impedir cualquier tipo de "peligro".

—¡Oh, vamos, Bella! —exclamó Alice de pronto.

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Alice tan alto, solo pude verla un segundo a los ojos antes de sentir como la gota de sangre salía de la pequeña herida, y luego de eso todo sucedió delante de mis ojos como si miles de piezas de dominó comenzaran a caer. Jasper tratando de morderme, Edward lanzándome sobre la mesa, no pude sentir los trozos de vidrio enterrándose en mi brazo, solo podía ver a Jasper tratando con todas sus fuerzas de llegar hasta mí.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, sintiéndome tan decepcionada conmigo misma. Se suponía que yo debería de haberlo impedido, poco me importaban las heridas físicas que había sufrido pero me preocupaban las heridas que se estaban creando en los Cullen en un nivel superior, aunque más me importaban Edward y Jasper. Edward seguramente ya había comenzado a culparse por todo esto y estaba segura que Jasper cuando se serenara se sentiría horrible, decepcionado consigo mismo y con temor de que los demás estuvieran decepcionados de él.

—¿Bella? —escuché que me llamaban desde lejos—. Está en shock.

—No —murmuré suavemente, tratando de enfocar mi vista—. No lo estoy, simplemente… me encuentro algo… decepcionada.

Supe que no había elegido bien mis palabras cuando vi la mirada de Edward se endurecían, más de lo que ya había estado con anterioridad. Pero no tenía idea de como poder rectificar lo que había dicho, o por lo menos poder explicarlo. Las palabras no alcanzaban a explicar lo que en ese momento sentía o pensaba.

Emmett y Rosalie sacaron a Jasper —que aún tenía esa expresión demente en su rostro— de la estancia a órdenes de Carlisle, que gracias a su autocontrol había conservado la calma. Alice me miraba disculpándose con sus ojos, sabía que esto era difícil para ella y no podía culparla por haberme sobresaltado y puesto en acción todo este efecto dominó, simplemente era una cosa que tenía que suceder por más que yo no lo quisiera.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella —se disculpó antes de abandonar el lugar.

Edward seguía parado allí como una estatua y yo lo miraba fijamente. Solo ahora estaba completamente segura de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Era casi imposible que un vampiro se resistiese a su "Tua cantante" pero él lo hacía.

Carlisle trató de acercarse pero Edward no se movía de su puesto, todavía alerta, esperando un peligro. Seguía con mi mirada taladrando la parte trasera de su cabeza, ¿cómo Carlisle sería un peligro si era el que más autocontrol tenía en la casa? Momentos más tarde Edward se movía para dejar que su padre llegara a mi lado.

En eso entró Alice con una toalla, fijé mi mirada en ella. Sus ojos estaban tan oscuros que no se podía distinguir la iris de la pupila, dándole un aspecto algo terrorífico; no estaba respirando y miraba en la dirección donde Emmett y Rosalie se había ido, llevándose con ellos a su esposo.

—Bella… —me llamó Carlisle con un hilo de voz.

—Aquí —respondí ausente, todavía mirando a Alice.

Mis oídos comenzaron a pitar y el olor a la sangre comenzaba a marearme. Alice salió del lugar, no había escuchado nada pero sabía que había ido a buscar. Sentí como unos brazos me levantaban y rápidamente era colocada en otra superficie. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que Alice volviera con el maletín de Carlisle.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella? —escuché que alguien decía.

—Bien —susurré con la mirada perdida.

Había como una neblina en mi mente, que no me dejaba pensar claramente. Era como si la realidad estuviera demasiado alejada y yo demasiado exhausta como para tratar de alcanzarla. Una parte de mí me gritaba que mostrarme así no les estaba haciendo ningún bien a los Cullen presentes, pero, ¿Cómo volver a la realidad cuando sé que sucederá luego de esto? ¿Cómo esperar que me despierte de este adormecimiento que utilizaba como escudo?

La imagen de Edward se presentó entre la niebla. Por él tenía que salir de este lugar en mi mente, por él debía sobreponerme de este accidente que, aunque ya lo supiera con anterioridad, me había tomado por sorpresa.

Poco a poco sentí como mis ojos comenzaron a enfocarse; delante de mí se encontraba la razón de seguir adelante, mirándome fijamente, su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus ojos tan negros como la noche. Nuestras miradas chocaron, mientras que de fondo se escuchaban los _tic, tic, tic _que hacían los cristales cuando Carlisle los sacaba.

—No es necesario que te quedes, Edward —dije en un susurro.

—Quiero hacerlo —se limito a contestar.

—Pero estas sufriendo —repliqué, frunciendo el ceño—. Carlisle puede curarme sin tu ayuda. Ve a tomar un poco de aire.

—Me quedaré. —decidió él.

—Eres un masoquista —mascullé con un poco más de fuerza en mi voz—. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por Jasper. No creo que cuando se serene este en un buen estado emocional.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Alice se removía incomoda en su lugar y lanzaba miradas al ventanal. No me había acordado de ella, se podía entrever la necesidad de ir a ver a su esposo pero ella estaba aquí, conmigo.

—Tu también eres libre de irte, Alice. Como le he dicho a tu hermano, su presencia no es necesaria. —dije mirándola fijamente.

Pude ver su vacilación pero no duró mucho. Se acercó a Edward y le tomó la mano y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la salida pero él no se movía ni un centímetro. Comencé a sentir un leve siseo y me di cuenta de que era Alice hablando a una velocidad sobre humana.

—Ve, Edward —le rogué.

Él luego de mirarme por unos momentos se fue mascullando cosas que mi pobre oído humano no pudo captar. Miré a Carlisle que estaba mirando inexpresivamente mi herida y trabajaba en ella.

—Si quieres vaciar una sala completa de vampiros solo tienes que cortarte el dedo con un envoltorio de regalo —bromee pobremente.

—No es tu culpa, Bella —contestó, mirándome por unos momentos para luego continuar su trabajo.

—Ni de ustedes, estas cosas podrían haber sucedido en cualquier momento y lugar —dije, clavando mi mirada en su cabello dorado.

—No parecías pensar lo mismo cuando dijiste que estabas decepcionada —susurró tan suavemente que por un momento pensé que solo había sido mi imaginación.

—No me refería a Edward o a cualquiera de ustedes —repliqué rápidamente—. Me siento decepcionada conmigo misma. Tuve que haber predicho esto.

Una suave risa resonó por la habitación—: No eres Alice, Bella. No hubieras podido predicho esto jamás.

_Si tan solo supieras, _pensé, reprimiendo un suspiro. Miré hacia el lugar donde toda la familia Cullen había desaparecido y unos casi irreprimibles deseos de ver como se encontraban me invadieron. Sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo en su compañía y no me agradaba la idea de no poder estar junto a ellos, pero no era algo que pudiera decidir. Dirigí una mirada a mi brazo y vi aquella sustancia roja, creando en mí un sentimiento de desprecio tan grande que me sorprendí por su fuerza, era estúpido de mi parte culpar a la sangre de mis males pero en ese momento no quería razonar, quería encontrar un culpable ajeno a mi persona para poder soportar la culpa que en ese momento me estaba consumiendo.

—No te mortifiques, Bella _—_dijo Carlisle, mientras sacaba más trozos de cristales de mi brazo—. No puedes cambiar el pasado.

_Pero era mi deber cambiar el futuro_, pensé con amargura. Contuve las lágrimas que comenzaban a nublar mi mirada. No quería llorar, no ahí, ya tendría tiempo para tratar de desatar el nudo que se había instalado, en apariencia, permanentemente en mi garganta. Asentí sin decir una palabra, no me creía capaz de decir algo sin que un sollozo se escapara.

Pasaron varios minutos donde solamente el sonido de los cristales al caer y mi respiración rompían el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la estancia. Había tomado todo mi autocontrol no romper a llorar delante de Carlisle pero lo había logrado. Carlisle no parecía querer empezar una conversación pero yo sí lo quería, una conversación distraería mi mente de lo que acababa de ocurrir y las consecuencias que en un futuro próximo traería.

—Si Edward me hubiera transformado cuando se lo pedí esto jamás habría sucedido —dije, rompiendo el silencio.

—Es posible —aceptó, mientras terminaba—. Ya terminé.

—No entiendo porque no acepta lo que yo deseo —continué mientras él pasaba un algodón con un líquido que no pude reconocer por mi brazo.

—Edward cree que al convertirnos es lo que somos perdemos el alma, él no desea que te pase lo mismo a ti —respondió con una dulzura paterna que jamás había oído.

—Es tan desinteresadamente egoísta —mascullé mientras Carlisle soltaba una pequeña risa y me miraba interrogativamente—. Es desinteresado porque piensa en mi alma antes de sus propios deseos, pero es egoísta porque no está teniendo en cuenta mis deseos si no que esta haciendo lo que él mismo quiere.

—Es una extraña forma de describir a alguien —dijo—, pero supongo que tienes razón. —concedió.

—Aunque él no es el único que me podría convertir… —dije con intención.

La sonrisa de Carlisle decayó un poco pero la mantuvo— Tienes razón, alguno de nosotros podría hacerlo —una pequeña chispa de esperanza apareció en mi pecho, tal vez había podido cambiar algo. Pero pronto las palabras de Carlisle pisotearon toda esperanza—. Pero no creo que Edward nos perdonase que lo hagamos.

Odiaba sentirme desilusionada, odiaba sentir culpa, odiaba estar enfadada conmigo misma, odiaba sentirme _así_. Pero no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para dejar de sentir aquello. Tenía miedo, y mucho. No sentía miedo a caer ni tenía miedo al dolor, tenía miedo a no saber levantarme.

Tanto tiempo había estado convencida que cambiaria todo que chocarse contra esta dura pared me había dejado en el piso, sin saber como ni cuando me levantaría. Sabia que tenía que continuar, levantarme y seguir luchando por este amor pero en ese momento la sola perspectiva de hacerlo me dejaba sin aliento.

Las lágrimas comenzaron, nuevamente, a agruparse tras mis parpados y ya no tenía las energías para retenerlas, las dejé caer libremente por mis mejillas y enfoqué mi nublada mirada en Carlisle que me observaba preocupado. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a sus brazos y, aunque había dolido —ya que él era tan duro como una pared—, me aferré a él con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Sentí como él envolvía sus brazos en mi cintura y me abrazó mientras yo me desahogaba sobre su pecho.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? —preguntó, luego de que me calmara.

—Sí —mi voz todavía estaba un poco ronca y algo quebrada—. Carlisle —levanté mi mirada y la clavé en la suya—, quiero que sepas que les tengo mucho cariño y que no los culpo por lo que esta noche pasó. Sé que Jasper no tuvo la culpa y espero que le hagas llegar mis pensamientos. No importa lo que pase en adelante, siempre lo querré y estarán en mi corazón.

—¿Por qué me dices estas cosas, Bella? —preguntó, aunque estaba segura de que tenia una idea a lo que me refería.

—Ya lo sabes, Carlisle. Ambos conocemos lo suficiente a Edward como saber que vendrá luego de esto —le respondí mientras nuevas lágrimas aparecían en mis ojos.

—Él podría cambiar de parecer —replicó vagamente, como si no lo creyera pero quisiera subirme el animo.

—No lo hará —dije firmemente—. Pero estoy segura que en un tiempo lo reconsiderará y dejará de hacernos infelices a ambos.

Él simplemente asintió, comenzó a limpiar y guardar todos los instrumentos utilizados. Lo miré interrogativamente, curiosa de por cambio de actitud, hasta que momentos después sentí la presencia de uno de los Cullen. Volteé para mirar el ventanal y segundos después Edward lo atravesaba con el rostro inexpresivo. Momentos luego Alice hacia acto de presencia, ella me miraba con algo que se parecía mucho a la lástima y sabía que si hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria la hubiera fulminado con mi mirada.

—_¿Cómo está Jasper? _—les pregunté pero miraba fijamente a Edward.

—_No se siente muy orgulloso de sí mismo _—respondió Alice—. _Todo esto supone un gran reto para él, y odia sentirse débil._

Asentí comprensivamente— _No es culpa suya. Dile que no estoy enfadada con él, en absoluto, ¿se lo dirás?_

—_Claro._

Carlisle me tendió la mano para bajarme de la mesa, le sonreí agradecida y caminé hacia Edward. Él me miraba fijamente con sus ojos de un color tan negro y profundo como la noche más oscura sin luna ni estrellas. Caminamos en un silencio sepulcral y tenso hasta la habitación principal donde Esme ya se encontraba limpiando todo el desastre que había anteriormente. _Que tú provocaste, _dijo una molesta vocecita y la culpa volvió a parecer.

—_Esme, déjame que lo haga _—le pedí en un susurro pero sabía que ello lo había escuchado.

—_Ya casi he terminado _—dijo sonriéndome como si nada hubiera sucedido—. _¿Qué tal estas?_

—_Estoy bien_ —me limité a contestarle.

—Alice —llamó—, busca algo limpio para que Bella use. No queremos que Charlie la vea en esas fachas, ¿no?

Negué con la cabeza mientras Alice me tomaba de una mano y me jaloneaba en dirección a las escaleras. No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar una blusa muy parecida a la que llevaba y me dejó algo de privacidad para cambiarme.

Suspiré mientras veía la prenda, la dejé sobre la cama de Esme y comencé a sacarme mi blusa cuando un rápido dolor cruzó por todo mi brazo, hice una mueca y solté otro suspiro. Con todo lo acontecido no había prestado atención a los daños físicos y ciertamente no había sentido el dolor que ahora sentía. Con mucho más cuidado que antes, logré sacarme la blusa toda ensangrentada y me coloqué la que Alice me había dado.

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio y yo miraba todo a mí alrededor con cierta nostalgia porque estaba segura que no volvería a ver esas paredes en mucho tiempo. Al terminar los escalones me lancé sobre Alice con un abrazo sorpresivo, sentí como se tensaba bajo mis brazos pero luego me devolvía el abrazo. La miré y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y es su mirada solo había comprensión y pena.

Caminé hasta donde los demás regalos estaban y los tomé, no podría pasar nada peor de lo que ya había pasado. Edward miraba hacia el exterior con su rostro inexpresivo. Me despedí de Carlisle y Esme, y me acerqué a paso pausado hacia donde se encontraba Edward.

Él mi miró y con una voz profunda y algo vacía me dijo—: Andando.

* * *

**Todo lo que esta en cursiva esta sacado del libro. Aunque estoy segura de que hay mas cosas.**

* * *

**¿Hay alguien ahí?****  
**

**Pero que tonta pregunta, ¡Por supuesto que no hay nadie! ¡Hace casi un año que no subo nada!  
**

**Bueno, la verdad no sé que decir para que me perdonen (si es que alguien esta leyendo esto). No me voy a escudar en excusas que seguramente no quieren leer asique lo unico que les puedo decir es que soy una persona muy inconstante como podrán haber notado.  
**

**Despues de batallar casi 6 meses aquí esta el capitulo. Sinceramente no me ha dejado del todo satisfecha pero pocas cosas que hago me dejan de esa forma asique no importa. Sigo con mi bloqueo, mis ideas estan pero no puedo transportarlas a la computadora. Supongo que tambien ayuda el que estoy prada en este mismo instante en libro que mas me desagrada de toda la saga.  
**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han mandado PM's y mensajes a mi email para preguntarme si continuaba con la historia y me daban ánimo.  
**

**Quiero aclarar, el que suba ahora un capitulo no quiere decir que comenzaré a subir regularmente, me conosco y no quiero prometer cosas que sé que no cumpliré asique espero no decepcionarlas/os (si es que hay algun chiquillo por ahi) pero escribiré cuando me venga algun viento de inspiracion.  
**

**Los amo con todo mi corazón.  
**

****_Maru M. Cullen  
_

_**"Nadie puede hacerte sentir inferior sin tu concetimiento"**  
_


End file.
